


Kaito Baby

by SteelDollS



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: ABDL, Adult baby, Affection, Animated Kids Movies, Anxiety, Assisted Bathing, Assisted Dressing, Assisted Undressing, Backrubs, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bedtime Stories, Blankets, Blue Hair, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Bubble Bath, Burping, Child at Home, Comforting, Communication Difficulties, Communication Success, Confusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Desire to be Loved, Desperate to Please, Dialogue Heavy, Diapers, Dishwashers, Dreams and Nightmares, Dress Up, Embarrassment, Emotions, Family Fluff, Fear, Feeding, Fire, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Frustration, Futanari, Going to work, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, Hand Jobs, Headspace, Helping, Holding Hands, Hugs, Hysterics, Ice Cream, Insecurity, Kaito Is A Grown-Up, Kaito Is Cute, Kaito is Master's Baby, Kaito is Not a Fail, Kisses, Kisses on the Cheek, Kissing, Kissing It Better, Literal Sleeping Together, Love at First Sight, Loving Master, M/M, Magic, Master Has A Secret, Masturbation in Bathroom, Men Crying, Mental Instability, Messy, More Crying, New Family, Nudity, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Panic, Playing Soldiers, Playing dress-up, Plushies, Post-it Notes, Pouting, Punishment, Rejection, Rubber Ducks, Self-Diapering, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Content, Shame, Shopping, Shyness, Singing, Spanking, Storytime, Stuffed Toys, Sulking, Sweet, Talking, Tearfulness, Teasing, Thumb-sucking, Tickling, Tucking Into Bed, Uncertainty, Undressing, Vocaloid Shopping, Wet & Messy, Wet Dream, Worry of Rejection, Yaoi, baby bottles, bottle feeding, crybaby, fear of failure, hand holding, lots of fluff, lots of snuggling, nakedbutt, nappies, needy, pop tarts, red fingernail polish, showering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 70,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelDollS/pseuds/SteelDollS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master x Kaito. Two customers enter a Vocaloid store. One, an enthusiastic Vocaloid supporter. The other, a disinterested friend who doesn't really want to be there. When Kaito is discovered in the back room, disinterest turns to interest, and the strong desire to take the sweet, shy Vocaloid home and love and care for him from now on grips his new Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheriiboiPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheriiboiPanda/gifts).



> Please note the rating and warnings for this fic have changed to Explicit in Chapter 10. This is now officially a 'kink' fic, and the ship has sailed.
> 
> ...
> 
> Notes: I designated Master as being named "Tsun" (taken from tsundere, which isn't entirely applicable to his character, but, ehh, placeholder name for one chapter only) for the sake of convenience in chapter 1 of this story, but it's not really a name so much as a placeholder. And, despite my desire to make Master purely female in this story, he ended up with male pronouns anyways. Maybe he'll be a futanari. That might be fun.
> 
> Likewise, "Kuu" is also a placeholder name (taken from kuudere) and is also not applicable to the personality of her character. If I could have gotten away with it, they would have been "New Master" and "Friend-chan" but... yeah.
> 
> I feel a little weird posting a first chapter that feels so Master-centric. But I guess if I keep second-guessing everything I write I'll just continue to not write stuff, so, that's it I guess.
> 
> Anyways, after some of the vicious horrible things poor Kaito has had happen to him in some of my other fics, maybe he deserves some more unadulterated and low-plot fluffiness.

"What do you think? They're cute, aren't they?" A friendly looking female tilted her head slightly and gave a full-on beaming smile to her friend. The said friend tried to smile back, but was clearly not getting into the Vocaloid shopping.

"I suppose," was the noncommittal answer. The friend was clearly trying not to start a fight, but didn't seem too interested, and was fidgeting slightly as if wanting to leave.

"Look! This model is adorable, I'll bet she has the sweetest singing voice!" The female friend turned her dazzling smile on a petite, teal-haired model with long pigtails. The Vocaloid in question perked up and smiled adorably back, giggling; apparently very happy with the stranger customer's praise.

"Thank you, Master!" The Vocaloid answered in a voice that was indeed very cute and rather high pitched. "My name is Miku. Are you looking for a Vocaloid to take home with you today? I will sing very hard for you!"

"Miku! What a cute name. I'm Kuu, it's nice to meet you!" The customer replied. "Actually, I thought I'd check out the new Vocaloids in stock, but, I'm really here to try to convince my friend here to pick up a model. Miku, this is my friend, Tsun." Turning her eyes to her friend, Kuu flashed yet another smile. "What do you think, Tsun-chan? Maybe Miku here would make a good companion to you! If you don't pick her up, I might scoop her up out from underneath you."

Taking the friendly teasing in stride, Tsun smiled. It was a friendly smile, but it came with a negative reply. "I'm just not really into this whole Vocaloid thing. I'm sorry, Kuu-chan. Sorry, Miku."

"That's just because you haven't found the right model yet," Kuu decided stubbornly on her own, undeterred. "You'll see, once you get one, it'll change your life. You'll wonder why you never got one sooner! And they can do all sorts of things; sing, or dance. Some of them have domestic skills. You're so nice, Tsun, but, you seem like you're lonely sometimes. A Vocaloid will always be your companion, so when we find the right one for you, it'll be a match made in heaven!"

"Well, maybe," Tsun sweatdropped. "The model seems friendly and she is cute but..."

"Masters, there are a few other new models in our other show rooms. Would you like me to guide you there? Maybe you will find a different Vocaloid you would like. And we'll be here for you, if you decide you'd like to come back another time," Miku offered, voice still cheerful, although she seemed a little disappointed that she probably would not be purchased by these particular Masters.

"Thanks, Miku. You're cute, and helpful, too!" Kuu shot a meaningful side glance at her friend, who just sweatdropped again, and followed the two girls as they walked from the entrance show room deeper into the sprawling Vocaloid model store.

...

"This new model is already very popular. He's the second top seller right now, which is why he's in one of the premiere show rooms. His name is Gakupo! He has a wide vocal range, and has many impressive skills," Miku introduced a male Vocaloid with long purple hair. He stood straight and tall, and wore an interesting and intricate outfit reminiscent of a samurai, even including a sword strapped to one of his hips. This Vocaloid seemed self-assured and had a positive, calm attitude.

"Is there a particular skill set you are looking for, Master?" Gakupo asked in a vibrant voice.

"I don't know, what do you think, Tsun-chan?" Kuu looked over at her friend.

"Not really," Tsun said apologetically, glancing back over at the door, and wondering how long Kuu would make them stay in the store before she was satisfied. "Kuu-chan, why don't we check out that new frozen yogurt place? I hear they have all kinds of things there, even some really unusual flavors nobody else has."

"Your distractions won't work on me, Tsun," Kuu leveled a displeased look back at her uncooperative friend. "Now stop it, and really look at these models. I'm trying to help you, stop pushing me away, okay?"

Tsun bit back the urge to groan, and nodded, defeated. When Kuu-chan got stubborn, it was best to just do what she wanted until she got bored of it.

Apparently satisfied, Kuu nodded and her face returned to her usual smiling manner. "Good! That's the spirit. So, what about this Gakupo model? What do you think about him? Maybe you can get some ideas about what you're looking for."

"Uh," Tsun glanced back at the proudly standing Vocaloid male, who waited patiently for his potential new owner's judgement. "He's pretty cool, and his voice is nice, I guess." A quick disapproving scowl from Kuu made Tsun quickly amend, "Very nice. It's a good voice. And he, uh, seems... samurai-like?"

Kuu's approving squeal made Tsun wince slightly. "You're right, he does look just like a samurai! See, you're already finding some things you like about these Vocaloids! I knew it was the right choice to bring you here."

"Yeah... thanks for... looking out for me," Tsun finished lamely. Deciding on a plan of attack, Tsun turned back to Miku. "Can you show me the rest of the new models?"

After all, the sooner the pair of friends looked at every model, like Kuu apparently wanted, they could leave, and go back to their loosely planned day of sweets and maybe a movie. Miku nodded, and Gakupo gave a little wave of his hand as the trio left for the next room.

The next show room was huge. Perhaps a dozen different Vocaloid models of all sizes, shapes, colors, and genders milled about or reclined comfortably while waiting for customers to show up. Many of the models perked up instantly and approached the potential new Masters, and a chorus of, "Welcome, Masters!" chimed out in a friendly manner.

"Here we go! This is a great place to start. Gosh, I don't even recognize many of these models," Kuu exclaimed as a naughty-looking female Vocaloid with crimson, cork-screw-like pigtails grinned back with all her straight white teeth showing. Tsun nodded distractedly, and made a little effort to greet and interact with the Vocaloids who approached, one by one.

...

"I'm also really good at moving equipment!" A cute, energetic and bubbly blonde female squeaked out in a very high pitched voice. "I can do lots of things that will be helpful to you, Master!"

"Moving equipment..? What does that mean, Rin?" Tsun's brow furrowed, getting a bit of a headache after nearly an hour of interacting with Vocaloid after Vocaloid.

"Yeah, like road rollers," Rin's adorable voice took on a sadistically gleeful tone, and Tsun backed up half a step before realizing it.

"I... see, that's good to know. You're cute too, are you a popular model as well?" Tsun desperately tried to steer the conversation somewhere less dangerous.

"Yes, every model in this room is a popular model! Our less popular models and older or discounted models are all in the back rooms of the store, of course," Rin confided, happy to not be counted in amongst those disgraced models that failed to sell enough units.

"I see, I see, thank you, Rin. I will keep you in mind," Tsun ended the conversation and exhaled a long, deep breath, turning to Kuu with a look of exhaustion and hope that they could now leave. "I think I'll just have to think about it, Kuu-chan. Sorry, but, I think none of these are the right model for me."

"Well, what about the back room?" Kuu pouted in her own stubborn frustration. "Or the discounted models. I know you like sale items!... Though... if nobody buys them there might be a reason... oh, this is so discouraging. I really want you to find a model that you love, Tsun-chan!"

Tsun smiled despite being tired. Kuu-chan was really cute, and she did actually try her best. Not a lot of people took the time and effort to befriend Tsun, so Kuu-chan's friendship and caring was special. Even if it meant wasting an hour in a store with merchandise that didn't appeal to Tsun.

"Okay. We'll look at the back room, but then I want to go. Okay, Kuu? And... if we go see a movie, I get to pick which one," Tsun sneakily added in the distraction.

"What! No! You'll just pick some dumb action flick," Kuu-chan's cheeks puffed outwards in outrage. "I want to see a romance comedy!"

"Now I'm DEFINITELY picking the movie," Tsun teased and grinned back. "No way do I want to watch some romance comedy. So, which way is the back room, then? Over here?"

Miku had returned to the first show room a long time ago, so the two potential Masters made their way on their own. Kuu poked her head around one corner triumphantly as she found a less crowded, but equally large room at the end of one short hallway. A few assorted Vocaloids looked up. One slunk behind a cushy chair and stared at them with just his eyes peeking over the top of the furniture as he hid. Another crossed her arms and sulked. Yet another took a quick step backwards and nervously put his thumbnail in his mouth, then realized what he was doing and shamefacedly blushed and hid his hands behind his back, staring at the ground as if embarassed at being caught doing something unattractive.

Kuu turned back to Tsun and opened her mouth to speak in a laughing but embarrassed tone about the models in this room being a little different than the previous set, but stopped before her words made it past her lips. Tsun was staring at the blue-haired male model that was staring at the floor in misery, whose hand was tightly held behind his back.

"Huh?" Kuu asked intelligently, blinking. "Do you like that model? He doesn't seem very friendly, though."

"He's so cute," Tsun said quietly, unthinkingly. Slowly, Tsun walked to stand in front of the shamefaced, upset Vocaloid who was still averting his gaze. "It's okay. You can put it in your mouth if you want to. What is your model called?"

The blue-haired Vocaloid flushed with deeper shame at the verbal confirmation that he had been caught with his finger in his mouth. "I'm Kaito, M-master..." Blue eyes glanced up and then returned to studying the floor in quiet misery. "My model isn't very popular, that's why... the store has only sold a few units. I'm... a fail, Master... I'm sorry."

The bluenette's quietly unhappy voice was almost a tearful whisper by the time he finished speaking. Apparently this model didn't have too much in the line of self-esteem, at direct counterpoint to the previous show room's Vocaloids, who were all almost overly proud at having apparently sold many units of their particular model.

Tsun's hand reached out of its own accord and brushed the short blue hair away from Kaito's downturned, disheartened face. It was soft and felt nice. Lingering, and smiling encouragingly, Tsun touched Kaito's cheek briefly. It too, was soft, and a little pudgy, though not fat. One of Kaito's eyes closed in response as the finger touching him moved a little too close to his eye.

"You're so cute and sweet," Tsun murmured as Kaito allowed the touch anxiously, staring back. "Why would anyone not want you? What a lovely child... And your voice is so beautiful, too... What kind of a precious treasure is this?"

There was a strange edge that sounded like longing in the strange Master's voice as Kaito's blue eyes rounded in disbelief and his face caught on fire from the unexpected and extremely uncommon compliment. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the face of the one who touched him gently, then pulled back and smiled a happy smile, just at him.

"Masu...ta?" Kaito asked quietly, his English pronunciation slipping a little bit from his confusion and uncertainty at Tsun.

"I want you to come home with me, Kaito. Would you do that? Would you like to stay with me?" Tsun asked, and was so transfixed on the Vocaloid male's face that Kuu-chan's humorous double-take was completely missed. "Would you let me be your Master and take care of you from now on?"

"I..." Kaito's mouth dropped a little bit as if he couldn't believe that the person in front of him would want him, after all this time of not being wanted or loved by /anybody/. "I'd like that... Master..."

The sudden hopeful light in Kaito's blue eyes made Tsun catch his breath. Uncaring of whether it was against rules to handle the merchandise or not, he sharply pulled Kaito against his chest, unbalancing the Vocaloid badly and causing him to stumble and lose his balance as he was unexpectedly hugged forcefully.

A deeply blushing, wide-eyed face looked gaped out from between Tsun's arms and chest for several long moments as he was wrapped into the warm and forceful hug.

"Um, Tsun-chan..?" Kuu's voice broke the spell and Tsun opened his eyes to look back at her, Kaito still squished to his chest rather awkwardly.

"Yes?" The reply was devoid of tone and sounded very distracted.

"Maybe... you should worry about doing that, uh, after you buy the model?" Kuu couldn't help herself as she finished her question and she began to grin happily. Despite all his protests, Tsun had found a Vocaloid model he was enamored of after all, just like she knew he would. Kuu felt pretty pleased with herself and for forcing her friend to look.

"Hn," Tsun grunted in mild displeasure but released Kaito from the hold. The blue-haired Vocaloid male straightened slowly, still not sure whether to really believe he was actually going to be purchased or not. "Oh. Right. And there was the ice cream place after this, too," Tsun said to himself, frowning at the wrench thrown into their plans, but feeling unwilling to let this Vocaloid model remain unpurchased for someone else to perhaps buy before Tsun could come back for him.

"Ice cream?" The soft, shy voice of a few moments ago that was barely more than a whisper exclaimed almost aggressively as Kaito moved like a flash of light and grabbed his new Master's hands, serious, intense blue eyes burning into his Master's startled eyes. A tiny glisten of drool puddled in the corner of Kaito's mouth as stars shone fanatically in his eyes. "You're going to have ice cream, Master?!"

Recovering quickly, Tsun's astonished grin looked a little weird on his face as he felt the warm and tight grip of Kaito's hands grasping him with desperate intensity.

"Maybe Kaito could come with us?" Tsun felt a little bad, in the background of his mind, for Kuu-chan. Mainly because he didn't think he'd be able to tear his eyes away from the new Vocaloid in front of him right now, even if Kuu-chan walked out into the middle of traffic. Kaito may have been in the "discounted" portion of the store, but Tsun didn't care what he cost. Kaito's new Master had to have him. There was no way he was leaving without the ice-cream obsessed blue-headed Vocaloid baby. Not even if it changed their entire plans for that day.

Kaito nodded enthusiastically, his shyness and shame momentarily forgotten from the excitement of ice cream. Tsun grinned, and even though he didn't see it, so focused was he on Kaito's intense look of craving, so did Kuu.


	2. Chapter 2

Messily taking a huge bite from his soft ice cream cone, Kaito's eyes fluttered closed in an expression of bliss, and a small whine of pleasure broke free from his throat as the flavor of the frozen treat trickled down his throat.

The blue-haired Vocaloid's new Master watched the sweet, shy Vocaloid as he practically writhed from ecstasy over the treat, a small, goofy grin on Master's normally less expressive face.

"Is it good, Kaito?" Master asked softly as Kaito's eyes reopened and refocused on the ice cream cone so hard that they almost crossed. The Vocaloid male nodded enthusiastically and made an adorable little "omph" sound as his mouth clamped back on top of the cold dessert.

Watching Kaito eat and enjoy it so much was even more wonderful than the slowly melting cone in Master's own hand. He watched his new "child" almost greedily, loving that Kaito seemed so happy.

"Mmm! I wouldn't have known I liked this flavor, if we hadn't come!" Kuu-chan swallowed the last little bit of cone she'd been munching on, and stretched her hands wide over her head. Despite Tsun-chan being so focused on his new Vocaloid companion that he hadn't interacted with her very much today, she still felt good, and pleased about it. She knew herself what it was like to bring home a new member of her family from the Vocaloid store, after all. And as much as she liked Tsun, her life was busy, and she couldn't come out to play like this all the time. Kaito would help make sure that her quiet friend would be less lonely when she didn't have time to play.

"Guys, this has been a fun day, but I think I'm going to head home," Kuu-chan smiled slightly. It was best, right now, to give the new family time to themselves, to bond and settle in at their home. Maybe next time she and Tsun hung out that movie would happen. 'A romantic comedy only,' Kuu-chan thought with near-vicious and absolutely stubborn amusement to herself.

"Kuu-chan? Oh, you're leaving already?" Tsun looked a little frustrated at having to move his hungry eyes away from the sight of Kaito licking a trail of melted ice cream from his sticky fingers, but he realized that he'd been ignoring Kuu. "I'm sorry. You wanted to see a movie before, didn't you? Did I put you off?"

"No, no, not at all," Kuu-chan grinned cutely and shook her head, making her hair bounce. "I just can't stop thinking about the chores I put off to come and play, and I should really take care of a few things before I go back to work tomorrow. Sorry, Tsun-chan. Kaito will keep you company, though, so, let's make another 'date' to play later, okay? I'll call you, and see how you're doing, in the next few days. Okay? And if you need anything, you can call me, too," Kuu added, knowing that her friend was unlikely to take the initiative, despite the offer. It was usually Kuu who called Tsun, and Kuu who set up their outings, after all. The quiet but friendly new Master wasn't good at initiating friendly contact with others.

'But maybe Kaito will change that,' Kuu wondered hopefully. Tsun really did deserve more friends, and if he just changed how he interacted a little, more people would like him.

"Oh, okay," Tsun wanted to complain slightly to let Kuu know that she'd be missed, but Kaito's adorable and determined faces were distracting in a wonderful way, and instead of his normal feelings of mild depression that usually came when the two friends parted ways, Master instead felt mild relief. 'Now I'll be able to focus on my new, sweet little blue-haired baby,' He thought to himself unkindly, but immediately felt badly about the unkind words. "I'm sorry I've been distracted. I'm glad we could come out today. Kuu-chan, thanks. Really, for everything."

Kuu smiled, and shook her head, "Don't worry. I know. I really, do know. So you two kids be good! I'm off!" Turning and tossing her crumpled, ice cream napkin into the nearby trash receptacle like it was a basketball hoop, Kuu walked away and left the two new family members behind.

"Ummmm," Kaito made a soft noise as he popped the last bite of the ice cream cone into his mouth and chewed it. Master returned his full attention to the adorable Vocaloid male. Kaito clearly had enjoyed the ice cream cone perhaps a little too much, because melted sticky residue of the confection was smeared all around his lips over his face. He opened his beautiful, clear blue eyes and regarded his new Master with intense gratitude and the excessive affection he held for the ice cream, transferred to the one who had provided the uncommon treat in his eyes.

"Thank you, Master. I love ice cream," Kaito's sticky mouth formed a shy, excited smile. Master felt a thrill of pleasure spark up his spine and he gently mussed the soft blue hair with one outstretched hand. Kaito ducked his head shyly, unused to the physical touch, and smiled back at his new Master.

Moving his hand away, Master pulled a packet of premoistened towelettes out of his pocket and opened the small package.

"You've got some on your face, Kaito, baby," Master said softly, and lifted his hand near the bluenette's mouth. "Hold still for a moment, okay?"

Kaito tried to hold his head still as he blushed hotly. Master wiped his mouth from the sticky remnants of ice cream. It took a little while, but Master looked so happy as Kaito dared a glance back at his Master's face.

The feeling of the moist towel wasn't unpleasant. It was cool, damp, but the hand holding it was gentle and firm. Kaito's soft face got moved into a few rather funny expressions as the last of the residue was determinedly removed.

"That looks better! Good job, Kaito, you bore that so well. I'm proud of you," Master said with a happy face as he wiped off Kaito's fingers from stickiness as well. Kaito's blue eyes widened slightly, and he looked at the ground, a small, happy smile of his own competing with his light blush.

'I didn't even do anything. Master's taking care of me, but he seems to like it,' Kaito thought to himself. A small, warm feeling had blossomed in his stomach, that had nothing to do with the cold, now melting treat that was resting comfortably in his full belly. 'I have to make sure to do a good job for Master, so he won't regret purchasing me or return me to the store."

The thought caused some anxiety for the bluenette, and his shy smile faded as he looked at his Master a little more desperately. He so badly wanted to be a good Vocaloid for Master.

"Are you ready to go home now, Kaito?" Master asked as he brushed Kaito's soft hair away from his face. Kaito's wide eyes closed slightly at the gentle touch, and he nodded his head.

"If- if you're ready, Master," The bluenette agreed in a quiet, hesitant voice. The word 'home' made the Vocaloid male's stomach tighten in anticipation and longing. 'Home.' He wanted it. Badly.

"We'll need to get you lots of things," Master said out loud, almost to himself, "But I think most of that can wait until you're settled in. If you're alright with it, I want to go home with you, and worry about that other stuff later."

'Home,' Kaito thought again, almost obsessively. He nodded his agreement once more, and was surprised when Master's warm hand found his own slim hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. He glanced at the human, wondering what he could do to best keep this affection and warmth he had craved for long, from now on.

Master didn't let go of his hand as he began to walk with Kaito. The Vocaloid male closed his eyes, feeling a particular sort of yearning, and held his Master's hand tightly as they crossed the street and made their way slowly towards the nearby parking garage. When they reached the car, Master buckled Kaito in securely, flashing yet another quiet and clearly pleased smile at the blue-haired Vocaloid. Kaito gazed at Master as the human started the car and began to drive them home.


	3. Chapter 3

"We're home, Kaito," Master said, as he slowed the vehicle and pulled into the short, paved driveway. The bluenette in question turned his gaze away from his new Master's face to regard the building in front of him with wide eyes.

It looked like every other house on the street; a boring shade of off-white, with a few touches of pale blue trim. The small quantity of grass out front was cut short, and there was a neglected garden loosely covered with reddish wood chips near the front door. It wasn't remarkable at all.

It was the most special thing in the world, and Kaito instantly wanted to go inside and never leave. His hands clenched as he sat in his car seat, and he felt a small trickle of nervous sweat break coldly along his back as he realized that he wanted this too much. It was dangerous. If he failed to please his new Master in any way, it would be taken away. He would fail again. He'd be returned.

Kaito didn't think he could bear it, and felt his muscles tense in a surge of incredible desperation. He needed to do something to prove himself. Now. But he didn't know what. His wide, panicked eyes turned to his car door as Master opened it for him and leaned over with a happy smile to unbuckle the quiet Vocaloid.

"I hope you'll like our home," Master stepped back to let the bluenette out of the vehicle. Kaito stood slowly, his muscles tense. He realized too late that he wasn't smiling back at Master; he was too frightened. As soon as the realization hit him, he scrambled to paste the semblance of a grin on his face, but it felt like it looked strange, and Kaito started to shake; the odd smile still pasted onto his wide-eyed face.

Master regarded the sweet male and glanced down at Kaito's clenched, slightly shaking fists. He moved his hand to one of Kaito's, and gently, warmly, wrapped his fingers around it. The anxious eyes watched his Master too carefully as the human gently worked his fingers into Kaito's fingers, and warmly held his hand for a long moment, an encouraging and quiet smile on his face. A smile aimed just at Kaito.

Kaito breathed. He didn't realize he was squeezing back so hard until he felt his shaking muscles relax slightly. His Master was so kind. His Master's hand was warm. His Master was smiling at him. Maybe things would be okay. He could prove himself. He would make sure Master loved him. Somehow. He would do his absolute best. Kaito relaxed his fingers and his muscles more, and his smile started to feel more normal and less forced.

"I can't wait to bring you inside and show you, baby," Master looked really happy, and squeezed his Vocaloid's hand once more as the pair started to walk up to the front door. "It's not a palace, but if you're with me, I'm sure it'll feel more like home."

The human Master was blushing slightly as he said those words, and Kaito felt his heart starting to melt. He smiled a genuine, if still slightly anxious smile, back at his Master.

"I want to make you happy, Master," Kaito said, hopefully. "Just tell me, anything you want me to do. I'll try really hard, I won't let you down. I want to live with you."

'Please love me,' was all Kaito could think of, and it made him feel ashamed to feel unworthy enough to dare to ask such an embarrassing thing. He stood, anxiety returning, as Master released his warm hand to fumble with his keys. It felt cold on Kaito's palm, and he held it close to his body and waited for instructions from his Master. The door swung open.

"Here we go," Master returned his shining gaze to the bluenette, feeling excitement at bringing his new, sweet baby home. "Let's go inside together, Kaito."

Nodding, the Vocaloid male followed his Master inside the house. Master turned and closed, then locked the door behind him, before pausing in the front entrance to remove his shoes and place them neatly near the door.

"Do you want me to help you with your boots, Kaito?" Master asked, smiling happily. Kaito flushed.

"I- I can do it," The quiet voice responded. He tried to balance on one foot to pull the first long, long boot off his leg, but it was hard to do. The stress of wanting to appear collected and able to do things Master wanted returned some of his tension. Kaito sat his butt on the floor, hoping he wasn't upsetting his Master, as he tried again to tug the offending footwear off.

One knee-high boot, then the other, came off, and Kaito stood in stockinged feet to neatly place his boots near Master's shoes. Despite himself, his eyes lingered on the sight, and his stomach clenched in a nice way. It looked like the boots belonged there, like Kaito had a place. He found himself smiling, and returned his blue eyes to his Master, who was watching him.

"That's a good job, Kaito," Master praised in a general wording, and Kaito flushed slightly again, but smiled at his toes. "We just had ice cream, so you're probably not hungry. Let me introduce you to the house. We can think of the things you'd like, while we're checking it out, okay?"

'Things that I'd like?' Kaito wondered, and felt excitement growing in his stomach as he stood next to Master and nodded his head.

Master walked the house slowly, showing his new Vocaloid the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room, a few small closets, and Master's bedroom. There was another room, and Kaito's eyes were drawn to its door in curiousity.

"What's in that room, Master?" Kaito asked curiously, wondering. Master sweatdropped and flushed.

"Uh. Some things. I'll clean it out if you'd like it to be your room, Kaito. Since it's the only other room, I think that makes sense," Master mumbled, clearly embarrassed by something that Kaito didn't understand.

"My... my room? For me?" Kaito's growing excitement was in his voice as its pitched raised slightly. "Can... can I see it? I don't mind if it's not ready."

Hopeful blue eyes pleaded with his flushing Master's face. Master sweatdropped again.

"Um, it's not... that I don't want you to see it, Kaito, but... I have sort of a, uh, oh..." Master sighed and raked his hand through his hair, as if worried about being judged badly for something.

"What is it, Master?" Kaito felt unhappy, felt anxious. Had his question been too much to ask from his Master? Was Master going to regret purchasing him now? "I'm- I'm sorry! You don't have to show me, Master!"

Staring at the ground miserably, Kaito fought back tears of frustration. Hadn't he just promised himself he would be a good Vocaloid? How would Master begin to love him, or even like him, if Kaito said and did things to upset Master? The blue-haired Vocaloid wanted to sink into the earth. He felt ashamed of his excitement and greed for a place of his own in this new house that he wanted to be his home.

"No, it's okay, it's really my fault, for being messy," Master said, still awkward. "I didn't expect to bring you home today, or I would have had everything ready for you, Kaito. I'll get it together, though, please believe me. I can take care of you, so don't be upset? Please, Kaito? Baby? You can sleep in my bed tonight, and I'll take the couch, and tomorrow, we can go pick out all the things you'll need here. So please, don't be upset."

Master drew near to the shamefaced Vocaloid who was staring at the carpet by his feet, and anxiously put his arms around the unhappy male. Kaito's eyes widened, but despite himself, he melted into the embrace, and hugged his new Master back, almost desperate for the reassurance and affection. Closing his eyes and breathing slowly, he let himself be warmed and comforted. A surge of gratitude and reassurance went through his body, and Master stroked his soft blue hair, and then his back, gently, so gently.

"You're such a good child, Kaito," Master murmured against Kaito's soft hair as he held him closely. "I fell in love with you from the moment I laid my eyes on you. I couldn't wait to bring you home. I'm so glad you're with me. Please, forgive me that I wasn't ready. I just never expected to find you the way I did, when I did. But I knew as soon as I looked into those beautiful eyes of yours that I wanted to take care of you from now on. My sweet, sweet, beautiful little baby. I love you."

Kaito couldn't believe the things his ears were hearing, as Master continued to rub his back and speak softly to him. He trembled and his eyes pricked with tears. Master could feel the tremor in the bluenette's shoulders, and tightened his embrace comfortingly.

"I love you. Kaito... I'll make sure you're safe, warm, comfortable... I want to make you happy, so please don't be disappointed in me. I'll do better, I promise," Master said as he felt the warm, wonderful body in his arms scrunch up on itself.

Kaito grabbed his Master's clothes and started to sob. "I'm not disappointed, Master," he tried to say, but hiccuped through a cracking voice that sounded thick and ugly to his own ears. "Please don't hate me, please don't return me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll do better and not upset you. I promise! Please, Master?"

"My sweet baby... my Kaito. You can't believe I'd return you. I've been waiting for you, for all of my life," Master laughed through his own tears, loving the hands gripping his shirt so desperately. "I love you. I'm not letting you go. So, please forgive me for being a strange sort of Master to you, Kaito?"

Nodding with his wet face, turned down and pressed against Master's shirt so Master wouldn't see his shameful tears, Kaito rubbed his face lightly against the fabric, as if it could remove the evidence of his outburst.

"Of course, Master, but... I don't think you're weird. You're wonderful," Kaito whispered. Master... loved him? Master loved him. Kaito just wanted to clench even harder on the shirt fabric and make sure his Master never left him, ever, but he reluctantly and slowly released his grip, and dared to look back at the human's face.

Master moved his arms to brush the soft, short hair away from the Vocaloid's forehead, and leaned forward to press a tender, if firm, kiss there. Kaito blushed, wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, and tried an awkward smile. A feeling of warmth was in his body, and Master shared his smile.

"Thank you, Kaito. You might find that I'm a little weird despite that, though," Master's smile turned a little quirky and strange, but then became normal again, and he gently mussed the blue hair in front of him. Kaito ducked his head and smiled to himself.

'If Master is strange, that's fine by me. After all, for someone to love me is strange, too." The last thought brought an even greater warmth to the Vocaloid male's code, and he looked back up, tilting his head, to give his new Master the greatest, happiest, brightest smile he had.

"I love you, Master," Kaito said shyly, and was gratified by the widened eyes, huge, shocked smile, and tight, forceful hug his Master pulled him back into, as a small sound like a squeal broke free from the human's voice box.

"My baby," Master said, sounding almost unreasonably happy.

'Heh... heh heh... maybe I can make Master happy, after all,' the giddy thought rebounded in the blue-haired, adult-sized 'baby's' mind as he was squished.


	4. Chapter 4

"..And, a set of new bedsheets," Master finished thoughtfully, scribbling the items onto a sheet of paper. Kaito's eyes shone softly by the time the list of things Master thought he needed was completed. With every item listed, he felt more at home, more wanted. It was the greatest feeling.

"When we go to the store, you can pick out the ones you like. Something soft and comfortable," Master continued, smiling to himself as he started to think about it. "Or maybe ones with an interesting print. Maybe with rocketships? Or," Master glanced at Kaito, who was sitting on the edge of his seat near Master, leaning forwards slightly with excitement. "Or maybe ice cream cones?" 

Master grinned, and Kaito's excited little smile grew larger as he sweatdropped in pleasure from the gentle ribbing that told him that Master not only knew something that Kaito liked, but cared about it.

"There's probably some things we haven't thought of, despite making a list," Master said thoughtfully after a moment of scrutinizing it. "When we go to the stores tomorrow, we'll keep an eye out for anything else that you might like, Kaito. If you see anything that you want, or you think would make you feel more at home, you can ask me for it. I want to take good care of you."

Master's voice had gone from commanding to quiet at the last sentence. Kaito tilted his head, his ears picking up the change in tenor. He moved a little closer to his Master and hesitantly moved his fingers to touch against Master's hand.

Despite the hugs and reassurance and declarations Master had made earlier about that he loved Kaito, the bluenette was uncertain what he was allowed to do or not do when it came to expressing his own feelings. The Vocaloid male had already grown attached to his Master, and Master seemed a little sad about something. He wanted to comfort the human back.

Slender digits brushed against Master's hand and trepidly closed over them, sharing their warmth, as Kaito smiled with some anxiety at his Master, hoping that this was okay.

"Thank you, Master, for taking care of me," The quiet Vocaloid smiled earnestly at the human who has purchased and brought him home. "I'm happy to be here with you. Would you like me to sing for you? I want you to be happy."

Master glanced at his new child's face, and his eyes softened, his warm, loving, small smile returning, just for Kaito. It was obvious how trepid the sweet-natured bluenette was feeling. He probably wasn't confident of his singing, either, although the woman who had sold him the Vocaloid unit had explained his model's features. The cute Vocaloid male had been collecting dust in that disgraced back room for who knows how long. But he still reached out and tried to cheer his Master up, despite the neglect and lack of love he'd had for who knows how long.

"Kaito..." Master's heart ached a little. "I'd love to hear you sing. Thank you, you're so good to me."

Master wrapped his arms around the bluenette and hugged him for a long moment, experiencing the gentle scent of Kaito's healthy, soft hair, and feeling the smooth and soft, solid, warm skin in his arms. He breathed deeply, then let go, and smiled back at Kaito once more, feeling a little healed.

The bluenette was flushed with pleasure, both from his Master's words, and from the continuing, physical affection that his Master seemed to enjoy giving to him. After being ignored in the back room of the Vocaloid store, Kaito found that he craved the positive attention, and it renewed his determination to try as hard as he possibly could to satisfy and please his Master. He just hoped he would be good enough.

"Is there any particular song you like?" Kaito asked, a little shyly. Master shook his head after a moment.

"I want to hear anything you'd like to sing right now, Kaito. Sing me a song you enjoy singing," the human requested, relaxing further as the bluenette's smile reached his pretty blue eyes.

Nodding, Kaito thought for a minute, then opened his mouth and closed his eyes, focusing on the words of a song. His slightly trembling, mildly nasal voice was soothing, and his Master delighted in it, leaning forward with an almost yearning expression that the Vocaloid didn't see as he poured his efforts into singing his song.

As the last notes faded, the sweet Vocaloid male reopened his eyes, and blushed, seeing the look his Master was giving him: it was a look of approval and pleasure.

"That was beautiful," Master said quietly, that edge of hunger back in his voice. "Your voice, your song is beautiful, Kaito. I loved that. Thank you for singing for me."

Kaito beamed. Master loved his voice? A feeling of pride and joy sung up the Vocaloid's spine and settled happily in his stomach, feeling warm and joyful.

"I will sing for you every day, Master!" Excited, Kaito rushed to say, and was gratified by his Master's increasingly happy look. "I-"

Unexpectedly, Kaito interrupted himself with an enormous yawn. Startled, he looked embarrassed back at Master for his rudeness, dismayed with himself. The balloon of his excitement popped with the shame of his unintentional action. 

Master's eyes widened, then closed slightly, and that incredibly yearning look returned back to his face as he smiled hungrily, brushing his fingers obsessively against the bluenette's face.

"It's been an exciting day for both of us, baby. You must be tired," the soft, murmured statement was almost as much to Master as it was to his Vocaloid. Kaito gazed back with serious eyes. "Why don't we go to bed early? I'll tuck you in, and you can get some good rest. And tomorrow, we'll have lots of things to do, together."

The reminder of shopping for things for Kaito helped ease him past his shame at his unintended actions, and he leaned into Master's touch a little bit. He nodded slightly, his cheek rubbing the palm cupping it as he did so.

"Would you like a bedtime story?" Master asked, seeming to feel a little awkward about the question, after a moment. Kaito didn't want his Master to feel uncomfortable with him, so he thought he should reply in the negative. However, his curiousity got the better of him.

"Bedtime story? What's that, Master?"

Master regarded him with real shock, then relaxed suddenly, and gave a great smile. Kaito was confused, but apparently it meant that his question was okay to ask.

"It's where I read you a short story, to quiet your mind from the day, and help get you to a good sleep at night," Master said with that soft smile. "No one's ever read you a bedtime story? Well, we'll just have to fix that, then. You're /my/ baby now, after all."

Kaito flushed, but smiled. Being called his Master's 'baby' was a little embarrassing, but if Master liked it, then Kaito liked it too. Besides, it was clear, from the level of affection in Master's voice when he used the word, that it was a good thing. The bluenette nodded, his curiousity piqued, as Master rose from his seat and waited for Kaito to follow, so they could get ready for bed, together.


	5. Chapter 5

"Here you go, Kaito," Master handed over a set of pajamas to the blue-headed Vocaloid male. His tone was a little apologetic as he continued, "I'm not sure whether they'll fit you or not. We'll pick out some better ones for you tomorrow. Do you want me to help you try them on?"

Taking the small pile of clothing, Kaito shook his head. They looked simple enough to wear. "I can do it, Master."

Master nodded.

"Alright, then, I'll go and get a couple of story books you can pick from, from the other bedroom while you're changing. If you need me, just call out, and I'll be there. Okay?"

Kaito smiled and nodded. He headed into the bathroom and set the clothes on the sink counter while he stripped off his factory clothing and started to change.

A few moments later, Kaito was sweatdropping down at himself. He'd managed to get the night clothes on alright, but Master was correct; they really didn't fit.

"Kaito? Are you okay in there?" Master's voice called from near the door. The mildly embarrassed bluenette cracked the door open to reveal himself to the human.

"Um... they don't fit so well, Master," the Vocaloid stated, a little flustered.

Master's pupils dilated slightly as he looked Kaito over from head to foot. The shy, sweet male was clothed in soft-fabriced pajamas that were clearly too small for him. The buttons on the front of the pajama top strained to cover the smooth expanse of the Vocaloid's chest. Kaito's belly was visible as the top was too short, making it appear as though he had a little pudge there that Master would never have noticed from when the bluenette was wearing his clothes from the store.

Master must have stared a little too long, because Kaito began to fidget. An odd smile and gleaming eyes from Master made the Vocaloid blink, feeling somewhere between awkward and nervous.

 

"You look adorable," Master stated. "But are they comfortable?"

Kaito flushed deeply and looked at the ground, but the words made him feel glad. The pajamas weren't so tight that they were uncomfortable... so, if they pleased Master, as strange as that seemed, Kaito felt okay with it. It just seemed a little bit odd, was all.

"T-they're fine, I guess, Master..?" Kaito replied almost as a question, and Master closed his eyes, tilted his head, and gave the bluenette a great smile. Kaito's feeling of awkwardness mostly disappeared with the warmth of that expression, and he smiled shyly back.

"You're really, so impossibly cute, Kaito," Master said happily, and raised his hands up to show the Vocaloid male what was in them. Several colorful books. "Are you ready for your bedtime story? Which one would you like?"

Kaito's blue eyes widened and he looked the thin books over with an unusual intensity. He wanted to be sure to pick something that Master would like. To make the right choice. But he didn't know what Master liked, yet. So he guessed, and chose a book with a fantastic cover, that seemed like maybe it would be good.

Master smiled at him again, and led Kaito to his bedroom. Pulling the sheets and covers back, Master waited by the bedside for the bluenette to hop up and snuggle himself in. When Kaito had laid down, Master pulled the covers neatly up to his chin and tucked the still wide-eyed Vocaloid male in.

"I like this book a lot too," Master confided, a quiet smile playing on his lips. He looked excited and happy for some reason as he cracked open the book and began to read in a soothing, not-unpleasant tone. "Wynken, Blynken, and Nod, one night..."

...

"...Where the old shoe rocked the fishermen three; Wynken, Blynken, and Nod," Master finished quietly, and shut the book softly.

Kaito smiled back at Master as the human affectionately ruffled his blue head.

"If you need me, I'll just be in the living room on the couch. Good night, Kaito," Master smiled back, his eyes soft and happy. He paused for a moment in the doorway, lingering, as he shut off the light. "...I love you."

Kaito closed his eyes in the darkness, feeling the warmth of the bed and blankets as well as the warmth from his new Master's quiet but clear affection. "I love you too, Master. Good night."

Master left the door ajar as he left, and Kaito settled in for a needed rest.

...

It was dark. From the window, no sunlight. From the overhead light, no light either. It was quiet, and dark, and Kaito woke up with a feeling of sudden, crushing anxiety. His blue eyes darted across the shadowy, shapeless blobs of the unfamiliar bedroom. The blankets around him were soft, but he felt suddenly cold in dread.

Staying still as a corpse for long, long moments, the blue-haired Vocaloid male struggled to breathe quietly, calmly, rhythmically. The feeling of panic and rising terror wouldn't be assuaged by remaining still. Kaito needed- what did he need, exactly? He didn't know, but he was scared, and alone. Like every night at the Vocaloid store; alone, with no one to protect him or take care of him.

'Master is probably asleep by now,' he thought to himself in heightened stress. 'If he was awake, he would probably... hug me? Maybe? I... Master, please wake up and come check on me. If I get up and wake you, you might be mad.'

Tears pricked the blue eyes and Kaito clutched the blankets to his face. His shoulders shook from anxiety. A tight, helpless feeling was bubbling up in his chest and choking his lungs and throat. He tried to breathe.

Slowly, quietly, Kaito slipped from the embrace of the bed and tiptoed to the doorway. His enlargened eyes from the darkness peeked out, looking for any indication of Master or of movement or life. The sound of ticking from a clock sounded loud in his ears, as did his own ragged breath. Kaito walked towards the living room. Maybe if he could just see Master, just see him and not wake him up, he'd feel reassured, and things would be less terrifying.

There was a gentle glow from the cable box in the living room, and it cast Master's sleeping face in flickering shadows. Kaito drew closer and found himself kneeling next to Master on the couch. His desperate eyes took in the slightly unhappy look on the man's face. Master's eyes were closed, and his breathing was rhythmic.

Pressing closer to the couch and the body there, Kaito craved for the man to wake up and offer the same comforting smile that he'd given the bluenette earlier that day. Slightly trembling fingers reached out and dared to touch Master's face. The human didn't respond, though his unhappy face relaxed slightly at the touch. Kaito's eyes took in Master's hand, resting gently on top of the blanket that was covering his body, and wrapped his own slim fingers into it, feeling the warmth and reassurance of Master's nearby presence from the action.

Kaito breathed a little more easily, and rested his head against the couch. Breathing, breathing. Trying to calm down. Feeling Master's hand in his; real, warm, and the feeling of safety and security. He wasn't in the Vocaloid store anymore. He was with Master. He was home. It would be okay.

The anxiety of the Vocaloid male had almost dissipated to the point where he could sleep, even in an awkward position like this, when Master made a small groan and moved slightly. The human opened his eyes blearily to notice frightened blue eyes suddenly staring up at him. Opened his eyes to feel Kaito's slim hand trembling and desperately, if gently, grasping his own.

"Kaito? Baby, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" Master asked in a rusty voice and started to sit up, clearly still disoriented from sleep. Kaito's face looked more scared as he realized he'd woken his Master up.

"I'm sorry, Master," Kaito hated the mild whimper in his own voice. He sounded too needy. What if Master rejected him and told him to go back to bed? To that empty, cold room, alone. He squeezed his eyes shut to reject the tears that wanted to rise up. "Please, Master?"

"What is it, honey?" Master frowned, a little worried. He touched Kaito's face, and the bluenette leaned longingly into the contact.

"Can I... can I just sleep with you? I won't keep you up, please, Master?" Kaito begged in a quiet whisper, knowing that it was too greedy, asking too much. But he didn't care if it meant sleeping on the floor, if only he could stay close to Master right now.

"Oh. Baby... I..." Master's bleary eyes focused on the tightness of Kaito's shoulders and took in the almost teary expression. He wrapped his arms around the Vocaloid male, who jolted slightly, then relaxed into the hug. Master could still feel tension in Kaito's body. "Of course you can. But there's not really a lot of room on this couch. Do you want me to come into the bedroom and we can share the bed together? It might be a tight fit, though, Kaito."

Kaito's blue eyes widened and he hiccuped, not believing his luck. Nodding his head quickly before Master could change his sleepy mind, the bluenette stared into Master's face anxiously. Master smiled and got up, and Kaito followed him back to the quiet, empty bedroom.

The two settled in quickly, and Master tried to tug the blankets up around his Vocaloid's body, despite being so tired that he didn't do a very good job of it. The warmth from Master's body warmed the bed, and Kaito felt drawn to it. The rhythmic sound of Master's breathing as he started to lull back to sleep felt like a lifeline.

As long as Master was there, Kaito would be safe, and things would be okay. The bluenette's anxious heart relaxed slightly as Master mumbled, "Good night, baby."

After several long moments, Kaito slowly snuggled close, and closed his eyes to the sound of Master's sleeping heartbeat against his ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaito woke slowly to a tight embrace. Master's arms were wrapped around him and were squeezing, squishing his bones slightly. Soft hair tickled against his neck, and the movement of warm, moist breath played rhythmically upon his shoulder.

Master mumbled something incoherent in his sleep and adjusted slightly, a soft, almost unnoticeable snore beginning from his mouth. Master rubbed his face against the bluenette's neck, and Kaito blushed. There was a sensation of cool moisture; Master was drooling slightly in his sleep.

It felt... /really/ nice. Kaito's entire body was relaxed as he breathed rhythmically along with Master's breaths. The quiet was calming, rather than lonely. The entire atmosphere felt soft and warm. Kaito shifted a little himself, and hugged Master back. Relaxing, and breathing quietly, the Vocaloid male snuggled into Master's sleepy affection for a long time.

"Nnngmnh," The human mumbled suddenly. His eyes opened, and he stared at Kaito staring back at him with half-lidded, contented eyes. Master's own pupils constricted, then expanded, and he muttered a soft, "Ooohhh," sound to no one in particular.

Kaito wondered briefly if that was okay; was it an acceptable sound? Was Master going to dislike waking up this way? But the human suddenly buried his head back into the crook of Kaito's shoulder and hugged him even more closely, his breathing suddenly ragged. Kaito waited with wide eyes.

"Morning, baby boy," Master's very muffled voice sounded cracked and almost hungry. Kaito blinked, then smiled a soft smile down at his Master, and ventured to touch the human's hair softly with his fingers.

"Good morning, Master," Smiling, as Master raised his head up again, and Kaito tilted his head, feeling a little bit giddy. "T... thank you for staying with me. Did you sleep alright?"

"Like a champ," Master grinned a goofy little smile back at the Vocaloid male. "You're going to spoil me, baby. I'd like to wake up this way every morning."

Kaito flushed in obvious pleasure, his own smile growing big, and looking a little bit dorky when his eyes closed from the force of it. The idea of never sleeping alone again- of waking up to affection and positive attention from a Master who loved him was something he wouldn't have been capable to dream of just a day ago. Yet here he was, and Master was here, holding Kaito, smiling at him, warm, real, and delighted with him.

The blue-haired Vocaloid shivered with the feelings that produced. Master loved him.

"I suppose we should get up," the suddenly sulky tone of Master's voice startled the quiet bluenette. "Or we'll spend the whole day here and not get to the store for things for you, Kaito."

The thrill of excitement he'd felt yesterday over those plans returned to the bluenette with strength, and suddenly he couldn't wait to get up and start the day. Together, with Master. Making Master's house into his own home. Kaito's eyes shone as Master pulled himself up regretfully, despite losing the warm and tight embrace.

Yawning, Master scratched his head, trying to get his brain to work. "I guess I should start by working on your room, and clear out the things... the things you probably..." Master trailed off and shook his head, "We should take care of breakfast first, shouldn't we, baby?"

Master's smile redirected itself at Kaito, and the Vocaloid nodded quickly, eager to please his   
Master.

"Do you like scrambled eggs? I've got a dozen in the fridge. Or I could make pancakes," The human mumbled almost to himself, then brightened. "This is a special occasion! It's our first breakfast together. We should make a banquet. What do you want to eat? I'll make you anything you want."

Master's excitement was contagious as the human started to wake from his sleep haze. Kaito grinned hugely, exclaiming in delight.

"I want ice cream!" Blue eyes shone with absolute excitement at Master. The human gaped in response, and Kaito's huge grin faltered until Master started to laugh, a sweatdrop forming near his head.

"Well, I did say anything, after all. Why not? I think I have some vanilla left, would that be alright? We can put it on top of our pancakes," Master planned with a silly grin. Kaito's happy expression returned in full force and he nodded, his stomach rumbling in anticipation.

"And after that, I'll start cleaning up your new room, baby," Master concluded softly, a happy smile on his face.

...

The door to the second bedroom was closed as Master worked to pack up the things he didn't think Kaito would want. The blue-headed Vocaloid in question relaxed in the living room, checking out the television, until the doorbell suddenly rang. Rising, Kaito glanced in the direction of his soon-to-be new bedroom, then went to the door and opened it.

"I have a package for Mr. Shion?" A delivery person wearing a brown uniform held a clipboard out to Kaito. He blinked. Was that Master? Awkwardly, the bluenette slowly took the pen that was proffered to him, and stared at the paper on the clipboard, not sure what to do with it. The delivery person tapped their finger on the paper.

"Sign here," The direction came, and Kaito bent his head and obeyed the instruction, scribbling haphazardly into the small box the finger had pointed at. Apparently satisfied, the delivery person handed over a medium-sized package, and turned to leave with a "Have a nice day."

Kaito stared at the box in his hands. The address of the house and the name "Tsun Shion" was labelled on the front of it. It was indeed something for Master. Turning and closing the door, Kaito walked slowly back into the house and towards the second bedroom, intending to knock on the door and inform his Master that he'd received something.

The bedroom door was open, and Master was moving a box of his own through the doorway. When he noticed Kaito, he jolted, startled, and rushed to put the box down. Kaito's curious eyes had already flickered into the forbidden room, however, and it was too late for Master to close the door and preserve his secrets. Blue eyes widened as they took the room in, and Master hesitated, then looked at the ground, no longer trying to stop the Vocaloid male from seeing what was inside.

Kaito moved, very slowly, past Master, into the doorway of the room. He glanced back at the human with wide eyes. Master had said that the room was messy, but that was anything but the case. Everything in the room had a home, had a place, was clean and free of dust. But the contents of the room troubled the Vocaloid.

The room itself was painted a pale, soft yellow. A tall bookshelf, filled with hundreds of thin books like the ones that Master had brought in for Kaito to choose a bedtime story from was on one side of the room. Another bookshelf, with collections of soft-looking stuffed animals that Kaito's fingers itched to hug, stood next to it. A closet was open and in a state of being emptied of many articles of clothing that were far too small for Master.

In the center of the room, looking clean and perfect, was a crib. Soft frills of fabric decorated the edges of it. Kaito's eyes slowly returned to his Master, who had followed him into the room after a few moments.

"So, now you see why I said, you might find me a little bit strange after all, Kaito," Master's voice was subdued and quiet.

"Master... do you... have children, Master?" Kaito wondered at the things collected in the room. But he hadn't seen any children yesterday, and Master had not mentioned having any offspring.

"I have only you, Kaito," Master's voice sounded rusty and grated. He dropped his eyes and refused to meet the Vocaloid male's confused expression.

Kaito didn't know what to think or do. Master was clearly upset. But Kaito couldn't think of a single thing to say or do to comfort him. He didn't understand what was happening, at all. Why would Master have a room of these things, without any children to use them? None of it made any sense. The length of the silence between the two stretched out for an indeterminable amount of time. Master's arms moved slowly and he hugged himself quietly.

"I never thought I'd actually bring you home. Everything in this room was for you, baby. But I don't think you want the things I collected for you. You probably think I'm really strange right about now. I bought clothes. I bought a bed. I bought stories, and toys, and all the things I thought you'd need, but now you're here. And I..." Master trailed off, sounding as confused as Kaito felt, and lost.

"Everything in this room was for me?" Kaito asked, still not understanding. "But, I'm adult-sized, Master. I don't fit into the clothes or the crib. I've never been that small, even straight from the Vocaloid factory."

Kaito's heart was sinking quickly. Master didn't... didn't really want /him/ after all, did he? He wasn't small like a child, he couldn't fit into the cute clothes that the human had so lovingly picked out. Blue-tipped fingers ghosted forwards to touch against one of the soft teddy bears on the shelf. Kaito picked it up slowly and hugged it to himself as his heart ached. Tears pricked his eyes.

Master wanted a baby. He didn't want Kaito.

The Vocaloid male bent his head and hid his face in the soft, new, glassily smiling stuffed toy.


	7. Chapter 7

"I wish these things could be mine. I wish I could be what you wanted, Master," Kaito's voice was thick from pain. The soft fabric of the bear grew damp against his face as he hid himself from his new Master's sight. It hurt.

Master's hugs, Master's kindness... they were all going to go away. The bluenette almost wished his Master had never walked into the Vocaloid store, had never told him that he loved him. If it was all going to be taken away like this. His shoulders started to shake quietly.

Master's arms slowly dropped from around his own body and he raised his head with a complicated expression and widening eyes. Looked at his Vocaloid, hugging the stuffed animal tightly to himself. As if he wanted it.

"Kaito... you /are/ what I wanted. But all this... you don't despise me? You don't think I'm... messed up? Normal people don't do this. I know that... Is it really okay, to be here with me like this?" Master's expression was scrunched up and desperate. "I just want to love you and take care of you. Is it really okay, Kaito? I love you so much. I don't care that you're not tiny, or that you don't fit into some of these things. I just didn't know. Are you really... okay with this? Do you really... want these things?"

Something in the tenor of the human's voice made the Vocaloid male want to lift his head up and regard his Master, but he stubbornly kept his face hidden in the soggy fabric of the bear. If he let himself hope, if he let himself believe his Master now, then when the human returned him, it would break him. He couldn't bear it.

"Kaito? You're my baby, now... aren't you? Is it really okay?" The human's desperate voice was closer, and Kaito felt a gentle touch against his face, lifting it. Watery blue eyes met serious, terrified ones, and widened slightly. "Oh. Kaito... don't cry, baby. Please don't hate me, please don't reject me. I can't stand it."

"Master," Kaito whispered. "You don't really want me. Do you? You want a human baby."

"I want you!" Master's sudden, alarmed volume startled the bluenette, and he flinched. "I want you. Kaito... I'll throw away all of this stuff, if you'll just stay with me and let me love you. You don't have to do anything, just /be/ with me. I won't make you do anything you hate. You're already my baby."

Teary eyes were untrusting as Kaito's Master rubbed the pad of his thumb against the sweet blue eyes to remove the moisture gathered there. "I'm sorry, Kaito. You hate this, don't you? That's why I didn't want to show you. But, I need only you."

/I need only you./ Kaito's breath faltered for a moment. The tightness in his chest changed, screamed at him. /I need only you./

"Can a fully grown, adult Vocaloid really satisfy you, Master? Can I really be what you want?" Kaito's voice was very quiet. "Can I really be your baby?"

"...Oh." Suddenly, Master's lips were touching his Vocaloid's face, gently kissing his forehead, his damp cheeks, the bridge of his small, cute nose. A flurry of affection, again and again, soft, gentle kisses everywhere. "You are, baby. You're mine. You're mine. You're exactly what I want. I need you. I love you. My sweet, beautiful, baby. My child, Kaito. My baby. My Kaito."

Kaito stood in utter uncertainty as kisses continued to rain down upon his face and Master drew his arms around the scared bluenette, pulling him into a warm embrace, hugging him tightly. The human kept murmuring things, softly, in between kisses as his body warmed the Vocaloid male comfortingly. Kaito's slim hands moved slowly, anxiously, unsure.

They closed little by little, a bit of the fabric of Master's shirt caught within them. Kaito's shoulders shook, badly, as he tried to stand still.

"My baby, you're my sweet, perfect, beautiful child, Kaito. You're really okay with this? You're okay with me? I love you so much, I love you so much, I've been waiting for you, needing you, forever, Kaito. My lovely baby, my beautiful Kaito," The soft murmurings continued, rocking against the bluenette like waves. He lowered his head against the crook of Master's neck.

"I want you to love me, Master," Kaito said. The gentle scent of Master's hair was near Kaito's nose. The warmth and solidity of Master's arms was around him. It made the bluenette ache, and despite himself, a sob broke free and he found himself clenching his fists hard in the fabric of the human's shirt as he lost his cool and began to cry for real. "I want you to love me!"

"Kaito," Master said. "Kaito. Kaito. Kaito. I love you. I couldn't stop even if you told me to."

Master's voice changed as the Vocaloid lost himself in his own tears, pulling his baby closer to him, rocking back and forth slightly to comfort the distraught male. "You're mine. It's okay? Is it okay? My baby... my lovely, sweet Kaito, don't cry. I don't need any other child but you."

Warm hands rubbed the bluenette's back soothingly, and Kaito hiccuped as his cries petered out.

"Shh, that's it. It's okay. My sweet baby," Master continued to whisper sweet, loving things to him. He smiled with his lips against the top of Kaito's soft blue head. In a slightly dorky, singsong voice, Master quietly sang to the distraught bluenette. "Kai~to Shi~on, a beautiful, beautiful child. Kai~to... Shi~on, a beautiful, beautiful child."

Kaito's sobs were quiet now, and he flushed from Master's slightly off-tune singing. He kept his head buried against the human male, feeling his heart quiet. Kaito Shion? That was Master's last name. Was Master saying that he really did want Kaito, so much? That the Vocaloid was his family, so much that he could have Master's last name, too?

Something inside the usually quiet and subdued Vocaloid broke.

"Don't return me, Master," There was a strange and almost dangerous edge to Kaito's quiet voice as it spoke suddenly, interrupting the gentle murmuring from his Master. "I can't stand it if you love me and return me later."

The arms around him squeezed, hugging him even tighter, and Kaito relaxed into them. Shining eyes gazed down at the accepting Vocaloid male, and a soft, joyous voice rejoined, "I'll never return you. You're mine; I love you. My baby... Kaito."

Kaito slowly closed his eyes, and breathed.


	8. Chapter 8

"That looks so good on you!" Master enthused. Kaito looked down at the clothing in question and smiled. Master had been approving of just about everything he'd been trying on in the department store. In fact, the human seemed as excited as Kaito felt at the prospect of spoiling the Vocaloid with new property. Property that signified that he now had a place of his own, a home of his own. Things of his own. And a Master who wanted him.

The pile of clothes in the pairs' shopping cart has become a mound, and as Kaito stripped off the last piece of clothing to be tried, re-opened the fitting room door, and placed it with the "keepers" he couldn't help but sweatdrop slightly. He probably didn't need more clothes than this. In fact, even considerably less clothing than this would have been more than sufficient. 

A quick glance at Master's beaming face made the bluenette smile again. Master was having so much fun. It surely couldn't hurt, if Master liked buying things for Kaito to have, this much. All the same, there were other things on the list as well, and Kaito's stomach was getting rumbly.

"Do you think this is enough, Master?" The blue-headed Vocaloid asked, still willing to do more, despite his stomach, if Master wanted it. The human blinked, looked at the cart that Kaito had just glanced at, then smiled with a little blush. Master shook his head.

"This looks good. Are you getting tired? We still have more things on the list, too. Like a bed in the proper size, for one," Master sweatdropped slightly.

Kaito frowned. The implications of Master buying a Kaito-sized bed were good but... the memory of waking up next to Master, the comfort, and warmth of the human's arms around him... the feeling of not waking up lonely and by himself, cold... If Master bought Kaito his own bed, there would be no reason for Master to sleep beside him anymore. The Vocaloid did not think he liked that.

"What's wrong, baby?" The human's voice sounded a little concerned as he noted the cloudy expression on the displeased bluenette's face. It was at odds with the cheerful, cute little smiles Kaito had been giving him, almost giddily, all morning.

"I don't want a new bed. I want to sleep with you," The Vocaloid grumbled sulkily before he could catch the words from leaving his mouth. Kaito grimaced, then stared sullenly at the floor, his displeased frown fixed firmly on his face, both from disapproval at the idea of being lonely again, and from the disapproval of his own inability to stop himself from saying so. It was unbecoming. It might be putting Master in an uncomfortable position.

But the human himself had claimed just this morning that he'd like to wake up every morning together, hadn't he? Was it really so strange for Kaito to want to do the same thing? His lovely body tensed and he wrapped his arms around his torso as he glared at the floor's dully shiny linoleum flooring.

"You do?" The surprised response had an edge of shocked pleasure to it. Kaito glanced up; Master's grin looked positively goofy. The bluenette nodded shortly, still frowning at the corners of his mouth, but the severe expression lost some of its sharpness. "I... I'd like that too, baby! But you don't want your own bed?"

"No," The sweet bluenette sulked further. Master closed his eyes and grinned, clearly delighted.

"Well, we... we could go and, pick up a larger bed for my bedroom, instead? And... would that be okay instead? Would that work for you, baby? If you change your mind later, we can go shopping again, it'll be okay. Ah... beds are expensive though, so it might be a little while before I can afford one again, if we upgrade to a larger size now," Master practically stumbled on his words in his rush to say them. Kaito's ears flickered and he lost his sulky pose.

'A new larger bed for Master's room... the one he has now is big enough, really. But... if he gets it now, then he won't be ABLE to purchase one to keep me away,' The crafty thought wormed into the Vocaloid's code, and despite his better nature wanting to save an unnecessary cost to his Master- the human was already going to be spending so much money on Kaito today- requesting something that would surely keep him close to his Master won out over his ethics, and Kaito found himself nodding his acquiescence slowly.

"That sounds good, Master. If you're alright with it, I want to sleep with you in a new bed," The bluenette confirmed, his frown dissolving into a smile that looked a little bit strange on his face as Master beamed back at him.

"Right! The old bed was /my/ bed, after all. So the new bed can be /our/ bed, right, baby?" The excitement in the human's voice and the content of his words threw Kaito for another little loop. '/Our/ bed.'

Kaito's sullen expression cleared completely as those words penetrated. His code latched onto them hungrily, and his weird little smile grew to a full-on grin. He nodded once again, feeling happy.

"Well then, now that that's settled. Oh- you can still pick out new sheets if you want to- since it'll be a new size than the ones I already have, we'll need them," Master tilted his head and smiled at his sweet, cute little Vocaloid. The pouting expression on the bluenette's face had been absolutely adorable. He hoped he'd get to see many more of the Vocaloid male's lovely facial expressions in the future, as he grew more confident with Master's love for him and more secure in his new home.

Unable to help himself from a small laugh of his own happiness, the pleased human steered the shopping cart away from the clothing section of the store and towards the home goods.

...

"I'm exhausted," Master stated and flopped himself bonelessly onto the couch. He glanced up at his Vocaloid and smiled softly. The whirlwind shopping trip had been worth it. But it had taken up the majority of their day. "How are /you/ doing, baby?"

Kaito sat himself next to Master's sprawled form and returned his smile, also tired but in a cheerful mood. "I'm happy we're home, Master."

"Mmm," the human agreed, and sighed. "I could do with a long, hot shower. Or a bath," he added thoughtfully as an afterthought, glancing back at Kaito. "What do you think? Do you want one, too, baby?"

"A bath?" The bluenette asked, thinking about it. "I guess so, Master."

Master flashed a rewarding grin back at him. The Vocaloid male flushed in warm pleasure. He liked satisfying his Master, even if it was only in small ways. And he craved the positive responses his Master gave him when he did.

"I'll help wash you, we can take it together," Master stated, making Kaito blink in surprise. The bluenette was perfectly capable of washing himself. But Master seemed interested in the idea of bathing together. Would it be like in the public baths Kaito had heard about, where they washed each others' backs? That didn't sound so bad.

"Okay, Master," Kaito agreed shyly.

"Why don't you just relax here for a moment, and I'll go run the water." With a groan, Master pushed himself back up off the couch, and mussed Kaito's blue hair gently as he walked by. The Vocaloid smiled after his Master. The human rustled through one of the shopping bags that they'd left by the front entrance, presumably getting out one of the new outfits they'd purchased together for Kaito at the store.

The bluenette rested his head backwards on the soft couch cushions and took a long, deep, relaxing breath that smelled like Master's home. Like Kaito's home. In the background, the gentle sound of water running filled his ears as he closed his eyes and quietly waited.


	9. Chapter 9

The hot bath water felt gentle against Master's testing fingers. He stood up with a small smile. The quiet, relaxing sound of the filling bathtub lent a soft and gentle air to the atmosphere of the clean bathroom. Placing a container of bubble bath next to the tub with an increasingly silly little smile, the human turned and quietly left the room.

"Kaito? Your bath is ready, baby," Master called out softly. His beautiful Vocaloid opened blue eyes and regarded the human with a trusting, smiling expression. Master's fingers twitched slightly despite himself and he swallowed. He wanted to pamper the shy, cute bluenette in front of him so badly. To let him know how much Master wanted him and loved him. To see the happy little, adorable smile on the child's soft, soft, lovely cheeks.

"I'm ready, Master," The soft, lilting voice settled in Master's hungry stomach. He smiled, a little too excited, and waited for the bluenette to rise and follow him into the bathroom.

Kaito glanced at his Master as he joined the human. Master seemed really happy, and even though Kaito was tired from the long day's events, it warmed him to see Master in good spirits. Kaito quietly snuck his fingers into his Master's hand and held onto it during the brief trip from the living room to the bathroom. Master's startled and extremely pleased expression reassured the trepid gesture, and Kaito felt the human male squeeze his hand slightly in approval.

"Do you want me to help you get undressed, Kaito?" Master asked as his hand slipped from the Vocaloid's grasp to place a big, fluffy white towel near the tub. The human smiled up at his sweet baby.

Kaito opened his mouth to answer in the negative, but then faltered and paused as a thought occurred to him. Master seemed to be asking him every time the bluenette got changed. Last night, before bed. This morning, when he changed out of the too-small pajama set that the human had lent him. In the department store's fitting room. Each time he had responded in the negative with a flush, thinking to himself that at least he could do that much by himself.

Yet the human was asking yet again. Could it be because Master wanted him to agree? Kaito frowned a little to himself, and his eyes flickered back to Master.

"..Okay, Master," Kaito responded hesitantly, and his blue eyes widened considerably by the enormous, giddy grin the human gave him in response to his answer.

"H-hold your arms up, then, baby," The excited human stumbled on his own words, and waited as the Vocaloid male slowly obeyed, the fabric of his factory clothing moving as his slim muscles stretched upwards. It was awkward for the human male; it must have been. Master could barely reach the tips of Kaito's outstretched fingers as they raised to the sky obediently. But by the huge grin on his face and the shining of his eyes, the human didn't care.

With careful and very gentle fingers, Master unzipped the long coat and slipped his warm fingers underneath the fabric of Kaito's shirt, pulling it up and up, and over the Vocaloid male's head. Kaito ducked to help Master remove the clothing. The warm, gentle fingers felt strange on the Vocaloid's skin, and he shivered a little at the sensation.

Master gave him an encouraging and pleased look, and Kaito found his smile returning. He watched Master unbutton his pants and carefully slide those off, too. Socks were a little more awkward, and at first Kaito tried to stand on one foot at a time, but Master directed him to sit on the closed toilet seat, which was a little easier.

Master removed Kaito's underwear as the last item, and the bluenette blushed slightly in shyness. He was buck naked in front of his fully-clothed Master. He hadn't been nude in front of a human since the day he was newly activated in the factory. He wondered if Master was going to judge him on the way that he looked. A dark corner of Kaito's mind whispered to him, wondering if seeing his adult Vocaloid in all his nude glory would impact the human's desire to keep him, after all.

Kaito waited in uncertainty as his Master pulled back and let his eyes scan the nervous Vocaloid male from head to tippy-toes with a small, strange-looking smile quirking his lips and a continuingly hungry expression in his eyes.

"I just can't believe how beautiful you are, baby," Master said after a long moment and met Kaito's anxious, serious blue eyes in pleasure. The Vocaloid male hid the widening of his eyes by staring down at the ground, feeling a hot flush pinking his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

"D-do you... want me to help you, too, Master? With y-your clothes?" Kaito managed after a brief struggle to regain his composure, finding himself growing a tiny, silly grin of embarrassment mixed with shy pleasure to complement his Master's. But the human male shook his head.

"That's okay, sweetie, why don't you put some bubble bath in the tub for us, while I get undressed? You can use as much as you want. Be careful, though- it might make a lot of bubbles!" Master winked conspiratorially at the naked bluenette, who blushed once again, and wondered about his Master's likes.

The human shucked off his own clothes quickly, and by the time Kaito had read the instructions on the bottle of bubble bath and squirted what he thought might be the right amount into the tub, Master was already nude. Kaito's eyes glanced over and he blinked.

'Humans actually look a bit different from Vocaloids,' Kaito marveled to himself as he took in his Master's body. Somehow, he has expected his male Master to look much like Kaito himself, but there were definite, if sometimes minor differences. The curious bluenette would not have noticed with Master's clothes on, but while completely naked, Kaito could see that the man had significantly more gentle curves than his Vocaloid. He had male genitalia, like Kaito, though a little differently shaped.

And Master's chest, while smooth and free of hair like Kaito's, was more padded. There were gentle curves there, too, and it looked soft, much softer than Kaito's own chest. Master regarded his Vocaloid with a somewhat serious expression and quietly called Kaito's name as if in a question. The bluenette blushed at being caught, and nervously his blue thumbnail found its way into his mouth; his bad habit. He caught himself quickly and tried to pretend that he didn't have that bad habit.

"N-no, I... I just thought, Master... um... humans look a little different from Vocaloids," Kaito stammered and held his wrist to keep his thumb away from his mouth. Master's expression softened but he still looked mildly uncomfortable. Kaito tried to remedy the situation by stumbling through a few more words, "I didn't think... I guess this is why you feel nice to hold, Master."

The bluenette wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't the crimson flush that spread across Master's entire face. After a silent moment, the human raised his hand to his hair and let out a strange sort of laugh. Kaito sweatdropped. But then Master smiled, and suddenly the awkward atmosphere dissipated.

Kneeling to turn the water on again and activate the bubbles, Master waited along with his Vocaloid in some delight. The Vocaloid marveled at the creation of the enormous, fluffy suds with their shimmering rainbow textures, and Master watched his child and marveled at the pleasure in the mildly excited blue eyes. After a few moments, Master tested the water once more, and nodded in satisfaction.

"I think we're ready to take our bath, now, baby. The water feels good. Are you ready to get in?" Master smiled. Kaito nodded, eyes still trained on the bubbles in curiousity. What would they feel like against his naked skin? The gentle, sweet scent of the bubble bath filled the humid air and created a relaxing atmosphere. Slowly, the bluenette lifted up his foot and touched his toe into the warm water.


	10. Chapter 10

The slippery, silky water lapped warmly at Kaito's body and soothed his muscles almost pleasurably as the bluenette found himself breathing in deeply the clean, sweet scent of the bubble bath. It felt really nice. Some of the fluffy suds clung to his damp skin as he moved slightly, and stuck to his skin, bursting in silent, shimmering, rainbow explosions like some type of clean and quiet oilspill. He found himself grinning a small little grin as his slim fingers scooped up handfuls of the subs and lifted them up next to his curious blue eyes.

"Is the water nice, baby? Do you like those bubbles?" Master tilted his head to the side, his own beaming smile meeting his Vocaloid's, as the bluenette turned to meet his loving gaze. The silly grin grew a little embarrassed and Kaito ducked his head, but kept smiling as he focused his gaze on the soft and fluffy big bubbles and their almost weightless sensation against his naked skin.

"Oh! I almost forgot," the human turned for a moment, then rummaged underneath the sink for a moment before returning to the side of the bathtub and holding out his hand. Kaito curiously took the proffered item and turned it over in his own palms, giving Master a slightly baffled look over the small, bright yellow plastic duck.

"What... what did you give me this for, Master? Does it do something special?" Sweatdropping, the bluenette stared at the object in his hands. The movement of water behind the Vocaloid male alerted him to Master joining him in the tub, even before the human male settled in behind him. Master's naked body touched against Kaito's; Master's soft, wet legs slid against Kaito's, Master's soft chest cradled Kaito's back warmly. Kaito blushed and focused on the duck in his hands studiously. Master was so incredibly close to him right now.

"It's just a toy rubber ducky. You play with it, Kaito, that's all," Master's breath sounded closely to the bluenette's ear, tickling him slightly. The bluenette swallowed. The tips of his ears turned pink as he tried to focus on anything other than the slightly shifting body behind him, and the slippery, soapy feeling of Master's naked flesh on his own damp and nude skin.

"Do you like it? ...My baby," Master's quiet voice murmured humidly against Kaito's skin once more. "Does it feel good? The bath..?"

Breathing a little shallowly, Kaito nodded, feeling like his head was moving in a jerky, almost robotic fashion. Desperate to seem normal and please his Master, and distract himself from the intimate proximity of the other man's warm, comfortable body, the bluenette lifted the duck up and sort of bobbed it up and down in an approximation of play, feeling a little silly as he did so.

"That's good, baby," Master's approving, soft, happy voice praised him from behind. "I love watching you play and enjoy yourself. I love seeing you be happy. You're so cute, such a sweet little boy."

Kaito's flush increased about a thousandfold, and he concentrated harder on moving the toy up and down and steadfastly ignoring the warmth tingling along his body everywhere that he and Master touched skin.

"You just keep on playing as much as you like, and I'll wash you nice and clean, okay, my sweet, beautiful little love?" Gentle hands and gentle fingers touched against Kaito's body, and he shivered despite the warmth of the water surrounding them. Master's hands were absolutely distracting, but the bluenette made a conscious effort to appear more interested in playing with the little rubber duck than in where Master's hands were going.

Softly, slippery, and gently, Master's hands massaged careful little circles on his blue-haired Vocaloid's skin. Chest, arms, collarbone... shoulders, ribs, stomach... the gentle, rhythmic motions were almost ticklish in certain places. Master's hands moved downwards and Kaito's blue eyes widened, his lower lip trembling slightly.

The warmth, the intimacy, the gentle touches... Master's direct proximity and his hands on Kaito's body... the bluenette was finding his body responding to the gentle relaxation of the bath Master was giving him. As the human's hands touched, massaged lower, to clean Kaito's stomach and then... the bluenette squeezed his eyes shut suddenly in despair and a little bit of fear. He couldn't help it; his lower body was definitely reacting. If Master kept touching him, he'd notice, he would feel it. Would he be horrified of his "baby" sporting a hard-on suddenly?

"What's wrong, baby?" Master's hands stilled, paused right at the sensitive place next to Kaito's soapy wet manhood. "Are you okay? You tensed up. Does it hurt somewhere?"

"I-it's f-fine," Kaito managed to stutter. His whole face, his whole body felt like it was burning, and he squirmed a little bit; not really wanting to leave the bath water, but suddenly almost terrified with the anxiety of his Master touching against /that spot./

"Baby..-?" Master stopped speaking suddenly as his own slight adjustments coincided with the bluenette's uncomfortable wriggling, and his water-damp hand bumped against a decidedly firm bit of lower flesh. Kaito could hear the slight intake of breath from behind him, could feel Master's chest expand with it almost silently, and for a moment he wished he could sink under the soft sea of bubbles and never rise back up again.

"Oh," Master uttered after a brief pause that felt like eternity to the uncertain, now desperately uncomfortable Vocaloid that was snuggled in the water in front of him. "It's... it's okay, baby. Does it hurt? I... I can... I'll help you, sweetie, it's okay. I'll help make it stop hurting, I promise. Just relax, your Master knows how to help you, okay, baby? I love you, Kaito. I only ever want you to feel good, and happy, safe, and comfortable, and loved. So much..."

The bluenette's eyes widened and his breath hitched. A soft sound squeaked from between his trembling lips and his eyes fluttered shut against a furious, unbelieving blush as Master's fingers wrapped themselves around his proud manhood and without any trepidation, started to move, slowly, back and forth, up and down, squeezing gently, and milking his hardened cock. The Vocaloid clutched the rubber ducky in his hands desperately as if seeking a lifeline.

The soapy, slippery water, the warmth, and Master's body pressed closely to his, breathing lightly, quietly, rhythmically. The soft lapping sound of the water around them, the gentle and sweet scent of the humid bubble bath. Kaito whimpered and shifted his hips again as they shook lightly from need, as Master's gentle, kind hands squeezed again, moved with surety, unstopped.

"M-Master," Kaito's voice quavered out. "I-I... p-plea..se? M-master!" Gasping suddenly and arching his neck backwards, the human held him gently, carefully, and didn't stop his ministrations. Kaito's mind spun with gibberish, screaming at him not to allow this, that if Master... if Master... Master would know, and something would come out and Master would know that Kaito w-wasn't... couldn't... but Kaito needed Master, /needed/ him, and his hips couldn't stop shaking, couldn't stop themselves from jutting out and bucking into the slippery hands that held him in the warm water, as the bluenette cried out helplessly and tears beaded his eyes from the sheer, overly intense feelings.

"Shh, it's okay, baby, just let go, I'm right here. I love you baby, I'm right here, I'll make everything better," The gentle murmur came again and again, almost so softly that Kaito's ears couldn't pick up more than the encouraging and loving tone.

"Master... Master.... Master!" Kaito cried out, not knowing what to do with himself as his hips jerked forwards into the touch surrounding him one more time, and he felt a rush of his own hot fluids rise up hotly as silky smooth white cum ejaculated into the soapy, clean bath water. Kaito trembled for a long moment afterwards as he recovered from the pleasure and found himself in a state of intense shame. He couldn't help it. He started to cry.

"Oh, baby," Master said quietly, and turned the bluenette's face, to hug Kaito to his chest. The beautiful, teary blue eyes and trembling pink lips looked so sweet, and Kaito found himself wailing softly into the human's bare skin. "Shh, shhh, baby, it's okay, you're okay. It hurt, didn't it? But it's okay now, your Master will always take care of you."

Pressing gentle kisses to his baby's closed, tearful eyelids, Master rubbed Kaito's back in soothing little circles, letting him simply feel that the human was there, and wait for the outburst to slow and the tears to stop. The crooning of Master's quiet, encouraging voice finally became louder than the softening sobs, and human fingers carded wetly through soft, shimmering blue hair.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay. Do you feel better now? Kaito? I love you, honey," Master smiled encouragingly into the confused and tearstained face. Kaito nodded slowly, his eyes cast themselves back down in miserable shame. "I love you so much, Kaito. I only ever want to make you happy. I want to take away anything that makes you sad or makes you cry, and make it all better," Master smoothed Kaito's hair again and again, continuing to rub comforting circles on the bluenette's wet back gently. The Vocaloid hiccuped, his face still blushing with traces of sexual need.

"I love you too, Master," Kaito's soft whisper was raw. "You're not mad at me, Master? Don't you think I'm dirty? I... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Master. Please, d-don't hate me..?"

The human's hands paused, but then Master smiled softly again. "We're in the bathtub, Kaito. Of course you're not dirty. Just look at all of these bubbles."

Even considering the circumstances, or maybe because of them, Kaito found himself laughing almost helplessly, small, little peals of exhausted, almost relieved, still slightly frightened, giddy laughter. But Master's smile was warm. The hands caressing his body and short blue hair, and the lingering feeling of Master's kisses on his closed eyelids... and the sated lethargy of his tense body... the warm, soapy water, and Master, his loving Master, eased them all away. Kaito closed his eyes and relaxed into the bath again, breathing quietly, and wondering if there was white shimmering just beneath the pristine surface of soap and warm water.

"I would never hate you, Kaito... my baby... don't you know that?" Master's soft voice penetrated the bluenette and whispered along his wet, naked skin, accepting him. "I only love you, Kaito."


	11. Chapter 11

Master's sure, confident hands gently and warmly washed the rest of Kaito's body, smiling to himself quietly from the sensation of the soft, soft, silky, slightly soapy tactile sensation of the bluenette's beautiful, supple, perfect skin under his fingers. Kaito silently pulled up his knees obediently as his Master pressed closer against his body from behind in an effort to reach the blue-nailed toes and wash them, too.

There was a permanent blush on the quiet Vocaloid's face. His tears had dried, and Master had carefully washed his cheeks and face again, pressing two gentle kisses against his eyelids. The warm water lapped against his skin, surrounded him comfortingly, and Master's hands were gentle and loving as they finished cleaning the blue-headed male literally from head to foot. His skin tingled gently.

"You're all clean now, Kaito," Master announced quietly next to his ear. "Do you want to stay in the tub and keep playing for a little while?"

Kaito shook his head, lowering his eyes and trying not to let Master see his flushed face. The bath had been so confusing. He loved Master, wanted Master to love him... and Master seemed to think it was okay, that there was nothing wrong with Kaito when he did... /that./ But... was this normal behavior? Nothing in his factory settings gave him any indication of it.

Ruffling damp fingers through his baby's wet bangs, Master kissed gently on the bluenette's cheek from his seated position behind the male, then rose himself up out of the water and extended his hand to help Kaito up as well.

Warm, confident, loving fingers, wrapped around Kaito's own long, slim ones. The Vocaloid stared at them meshed together as he got up a little unsteadily. Master's smile froze and faltered at the conflicted look on his Vocaloid's face as Kaito got up. Then that expression softened, without a word, and Master smiled again, just as quietly.

"Hold still, baby, I'll dry you off with a nice, fluffy towel, okay?" The soft words were said in a soothing tone, and Kaito obediently remained where he was, almost relieved that he wouldn't have to worry about where to go or what to do for at least a few more moments. Wouldn't have to figure out how scared to be, or whether what he'd done was actually wrong.

Fluffy, dry, and very soft cotton touched him all over, against his face, drying his arms, torso, legs, genitals... Kaito's blush increased and he looked stubbornly at the tiles on the bathroom floor. Kaito's back, and his blue, wet hair. Master ruffled it again as he dried himself off next, then lay the towel across the shower rod and returned to his blue-headed Vocaloid.

"Kaito, I'll help you get dressed. I want you to feel comfortable, baby. Let me take care of everything," Master's tone offered up quietly in a longing sort of a tone. Kaito nodded again, eyes still trained on the ground, as Master moved once more to grab for clean, dry clothes, and the rustle of fabric and... plastic? rustled in the bluenette's ears.

Despite himself, curiousity made the anxious, tired Vocaloid glance upwards. Master was holding something and it wasn't made of cotton. Blue eyes flew wide in disbelief and absolute, astonished, sheer embarrassment.

"Open your legs a little bit, baby," Master said, and pressed one of his palms against one of Kaito's knees to encourage the action nonverbally. A shocked, lax expression met Master's encouraging, kind one, and Kaito moved his legs, unable to figure out what to do or say, but balking even as Master gently and carefully wrapped the soft, disposable... what was very, very clearly a diaper, around Kaito's hips, genitals and butt. Securing it in place with sticky pull-tabs.

This was just too much. Kaito wanted to hide his face in his hands forever and be swallowed up by the earth. He didn't know even how to begin to say anything to his Master; the man clearly had his mind set. But this... did Master expect him to go to the /bathroom/ in a diaper? Being called his Master's baby lovingly was one thing, but...

Kaito stared directly into Master's eyes, appalled and confused and afraid, and clearly upset. He fumbled for words, desperate for things to make some sort of sense.

"M-master... Master, I... I don't... I'm trying so hard, Master, I don't know how to... I..." The words fell out of Kaito's mouth in utter confusion, and he felt tears of frustration rising up in his clear blue eyes, despite the fact that he thought he'd cried himself out just a short while ago. His thumb crept up next to his lips, and his shoulders began to shake with the intense need to communicate and the inability to do so.

"Oh, baby, shh, it's okay," Master quietly said back to him. Kaito's mouth dropped open in disagreement; it was definitely /not/ okay. Whatever this was, it was not okay!

"Master-" Kaito tried again, desperately.

"I love you, Kaito." There was no hesitation in the sure voice as Master overrode his Vocaloid's appalled complaint. "I love you. I want you to feel that, to know that. To be comfortable, warm, loved. To be embraced all over, with warm, soft clothes. You don't have to try so hard with everything. You're already my perfect little Kaito. You can let go. It's okay. Just let me baby you every now and then. Let me pamper you, touch you, hold you. Let me show you with my body when I rub your back or wipe your face clean, how much I love you. I know I might show it to you in a way that's a little strange, but... it feels good, doesn't it? It's not uncomfortable, is it?"

Master touched Kaito's bottom through the diaper. The thick fabric warmed slightly from the bluenette's body temperature and cradled his butt. It's true that it didn't hurt, and the thickness of the diaper was actually comfortable, like a hug on his bottom. Kaito flushed again at that unwelcome thought. But it was still a diaper. And Kaito wasn't a real baby. 

Master bent his head slightly and kissed the fingertips of each of Kaito's blue-tipped hands. The soft, gentle movements and feelings calmed the bluenette slightly, and his wide eyes slowly returned to their normal size.

"Kaito... my sweet, perfect, loved Kaito... you don't have to try so hard all of the time. You've been trying, so hard, for so long, at everything, all the time, haven't you? Have you been lonely? Has it been hard? But you don't have to do that, right now. Right now, you can just let go. Right now, you can let your Master take care of everything, and not worry about it. Put your finger in your mouth, let me comfort you everywhere on your cute little body. I'll take care of everything you need. If it's too hard to communicate in words, you don't need them. You're my baby. I love you," Master quietly finished, and ran his hands through Kaito's hair once again, loving the sensation of it. 

Pulling Kaito's confused, but no longer alarmed face to him, feeling the bluenette let his eyes close and his face go lax as his Master laid a warm, warm hand on the dry, supple back, and rub in long circles up and down the Vocaloid's soft skin. Pressing another kiss gently to the crown of Kaito's head and breathing slowly, quietly. Hugging the male to him, whispering, "I love you," again, as if to prove it.

Kaito felt his heart calming. Master was here, Master loved him. Master wasn't rejecting him at all. If this... diaper... if Master bathing him, kissing him... this was Master's way of giving him comfort? Of expressing that he loved the Vocaloid? It was still weird, it was, but... it didn't feel so frightening or bad when Kaito knew that Master only wanted to show love in this way, because he wanted things to be nice for Kaito. Soft things. Reassuring things. But there was one thing still bothering the quiet bluenette as he was held in warm arms.

"Master... you don't want me to... go to the bathroom in this, do you?" Kaito asked in a low tone. He felt Master freeze, and glanced upwards, a trace of discomfort still on his face.

"Um. That... wasn't the plan," Master seemed to fumble over his own words, suddenly feeling nervous himself. "Do... ah... you want... to?"

It was too funny; Kaito couldn't help himself as a small smile quirked the corners of his lips and his eyes twinkled a little. He shook his damp head from side to side.

"No, I was just making sure," the bluenette smiled back, and Master's relieved expression was just too funny.

"Um, I mean, I wouldn't... hold it against you, if it happened, but," Master cleared his throat and ran a hand through his own hair. "I'm not trying to embarrass you, baby. Kaito. I just thought that wearing this would feel nice for you. I only want nice, comfortable things for you. I want you to feel secure, and loved. That's all," Master continued, then cleared his throat, "And... also... baby things are cute. And you're cute. So the two together..."

Helplessly, Master gestured expansively. Kaito flushed again, but laughed. The cute one was Master. And the diaper thing was still weird but... in the end, it was really just another piece of clothing, right? And it really was soft... and it didn't pinch any delicate parts. Kaito sweatdropped. He could deal with this. With Master, he could get used to it. Probably.

Other than the embarrassment, it did feel pretty comfortable.

Master smiled at him again, and Kaito returned the smile quietly, still a little shy. Holding his arms up, he waited, and Master bent to the task of helping his sweet little bluenette get dressed the rest of the way. As he pulled Kaito's new pajama pants bottoms up, he quirked a naughty little grin at the Vocaloid and swatted his bottom, making a "whumph!" of air sound that made the bluenette jump, then scowl at his Master.

Master just threw his head back and laughed. Kaito crossed his arms and sulked, but cracked a smile a few moments later as his Master wiped his own eyes from sheer mirth.

"I love you, Master," Kaito said, but it was with an edge of scolding to it. Master couldn't help himself, he fell back into laughter again.

"I love you too, Kaito. I do," Master managed, grinning from ear to ear.


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you hungry, baby?" Master asked as he centered the damp towel on the towel rack and finished dressing himself, then turned to smile gently at his cute blue-haired little Vocaloid. Never mind that Kaito was taller than the human, Master couldn't imagine a sweeter picture than the lightly blushing, shy bluenette holding one of his pajama'd arms with blue-lacquered nails. "It's been a long day. I know we ate while we were out, but if you're hungry, I can make you something to eat."

Kaito's fingers tightened in the soft fabric of his pajama sleeves. His back felt cold where Master had been rubbing his hand comfortingly against just a few moments before. The calm of that embrace, the warmth and intimacy, left a conflicting feeling in the Vocaloid male when they were abruptly removed, and he felt troubled and a little afraid.

It was good, it was so good, when Master acted lovingly towards him. It really was. He'd been longing for even a scrap of affection, and the idea of being the main focus of his new Master's attention was a dream he hadn't thought would even be possible to imagine, after so many long months of being disregarded in the Vocaloid store by one customer after another. Always failing, always being left behind, while one of the other, more popular models was purchased instead, every time without fail.

Then, being relegated to the back rooms. To the area for failures. For discounted, faulty merchandise. The cold, alone feeling of knowing he would never, ever, be good enough, never be on par with the Vocaloids who sold unit after unit. That he would probably never find a Master of his own. That maybe he didn't deserve one. After all, there must be something wrong with him. His model was defective. He was a fail.

But Master wanted him. And the blue-haired Vocaloid needed his Master, needed him to want him. The loss of the warmth of Master's touch... it made him hungry, to the point he almost couldn't bear it. Kaito's stomach twisted, hard. The smiling face, the gentle laughter, the warmth shared between the human and Vocaloid... Master said he wouldn't return Kaito. But if the human changed his mind... the blue-headed male stared with wide-pupiled eyes at the floor of the bathroom. The tiles were smooth, slightly shiny with dampness and light.

"Kaito? Baby?" Master's voice prodded kindly, making that surge of hunger return once again, as he stood just a little too far away for Kaito to lean into a touch. The bluenette glanced up, flinched, then met Master's eyes, wondering how transparent his thoughts were.

"I'm... a little hungry, Master. But I'm... I'm tired. My stomach feels a little strange. Could... could we go to bed?" The tone of Kaito's voice held a tinge of desperation. All the ups and downs of the day had left him feeling needy. That's all. He would be fine, if he could snuggle up next to Master, hear the human breathing slowly, calmly, rhythmically, in and out. If he could feel that warmth for an extended time, and know that it wasn't going anywhere.

"My poor, sweetheart... of course, baby, we can go to bed," Master smiled that soft smile again, his eyes warm. "Why don't you go and pick out a bedtime story? I'll read it to you. Is it okay if I hop into the kitchen and fix up a quick sandwich for myself? I'm a little hungry, to tell the truth. And if your tummy isn't feeling so good, I'll fix up something easy for your belly. If you don't want it, that's okay too. Then we can go to bed early? We can always worry about setting up our new mattress tomorrow; the old bed is fine for tonight? Does that sound okay, Kaito?"

The bluenette nodded his head, the tight feeling of anxiety still in his chest. Walking out of the bathroom on soft-stockinged feet, the unusual padding on his bottom still felt soft and comfortable, if a little strange. Kaito found himself flushing red as the slight change in his gait the diaper required reminded him of its presence. But he relaxed slightly, thinking to himself that this was a sort of a hug from Master, too.

Taking his time to pour over the many thin books on the shelf in the- his- room, blue-tipped fingers trailed along colorful bindings, letting his hands pull out a few different selections at random. He wanted Master's attention. So, should he choose a longer story? But he wanted Master's proximity, too. So, would a shorter story be better?

"Maybe Master will read to me in bed," Kaito mumbled to himself, preoccupied. Making a decision, he picked out a shorter book, thin, and a longer story, a collection. Depending on what Master said and did, Kaito would present either the shorter one or the longer one.

"Did you find a good one, baby boy?" Master beamed at the Vocaloid as he entered the human's bedroom. A mostly finished sandwich was on a plate next to the bed, along with a glass, partially filled with water, and a baby bottle. Kaito did a double take, forgetting about the books in his hands momentarily.

Following the bluenette's widened gaze, Master looked back at Kaito, and stepped closer to the Vocaloid male, brushing soft blue bangs away from his softer cheeks. The human's fingers lingered gently there, as if loathe to tear themselves away from the comforting touch of Kaito's face.

"You said you wanted something to calm your stomach, so I thought, this would be nice? Something easy on your stomach, gentle, and warm," Master offered a little shyly.

"Is that baby formula?" Kaito couldn't help the mildly appalled tone to his voice. Master turned a slightly deeper shade of pink and shook his head.

"Um. It's Carnation Instant Breakfast," the human replied sheepily. "I warmed it up, though. It's about as good for you as infant formula, but... the stuff I had before expired; I didn't want to feed you anything that would make you sick. Is it okay?"

Kaito's mouth opened and closed, then he sweatdropped. "I don't know how to drink from... one of those, Master," he indicated the bottle helplessly.

"I can help you," Master offered, his smile returning a little eagerly. Kaito looked like he was at a bit of a loss as to what to do, when his eyes fell back down upon the books in his hands. His lips frowned slightly and twisted a little bit in concentration. That's right: he needed to stay on target. In the end, these things were what was really important.

"Master, if you read me a story, can you do it while we're in bed? Together?" The blunt question made the bluenette squirm silently for a moment, but Master just smiled.

"You want to snuggle up and read together, Kaito? I'd love that, but will it be comfortable for you?" Master asked.

"Yes," Kaito answered a little too quickly. He held out the thicker book and stared Master down with his clear, serious blue eyes. "Can you read me this one?"

Master took it, glanced at the rejected book, gave Kaito a quizzical glance, blinked, and then grinned a secret little grin. "That's fine by me. This book has a lot of good stories in it, so if you fall asleep while I'm reading, it's okay. It'll take a little while for you to drink your milk, anyways."

Pulling the covers back, Master waited for Kaito to put down the rejected bedtime story book and hop in. He turned on the bedside lamp and turned off the overhead light, leaving only a gentle glow of light in the otherwise quiet room. Sliding in after the bluenette, the bed instantly warmed, and the air gained an atmosphere of close, comforting intimacy as Master picked up the baby bottle and held it to Kaito's soft pink, uncertain lips.

The bluenette made a small sound in spite of himself as the rubber nipple touched his mouth, held by a firm and steady, but gentle hand. Eyeing Master and frowning a little, but relishing the warmth of the bed and the human's attention focused only on him, Kaito opened his mouth with the mildest sort of displeasure, and closed his eyes briefly to concentrate on the foreign object.

"That's a good boy, Kaito. There you go. That's my sweet little baby," Master whispered quietly and tilted the bottle a little bit. Kaito frowned around the rubbery object in his mouth, then opened his blue eyes and stared at Master. "You have to suck it to get the milk out, honey."

Resigning himself, Kaito tried to suck out some of the fluid from inside the bottle. The taste was mildly sweet, and a little like vanilla. It was almost reminiscent of melted vanilla ice cream, and the Vocaloid comforted himself with that visual. This wouldn't be so bad. And it was warm; just the right soothing temperature. His stomach wasn't complaining from it as a little bit of the slightly sweet nectar trickled down his throat.

Experimenting, Kaito tried to suck a little more forcefully on the bottle Master held, and pulled away slightly to swallow as he got enough in his mouth, only to be surprise sprayed across his face and one of his eyes by a thin, warm wetness that smelled like vanilla. Flinching, Kaito waited for the sensation of burning in his eyes, but it didn't come.

Master laughed a cute little laugh of his own and wiped the liquid from Kaito's face gently. "Take it easy, Kaito, it's not going anywhere. Does it taste okay? I know real formula is probably more nutritious than this, but, I think it's nice to take it slow and not have to worry about eating everything really quickly because you're on a schedule. You're my baby, you don't need to rush. Take all the time in the world, and I'll tuck you in when you're done, and we can sleep nice and cozy together. Okay, sweetheart?"

Kaito blushed, but his smile was a happy one. Baby bottle or no, all this attention was wonderful, and the gentle breathing and heartbeat of his Master were close by. Nodding, Kaito lifted his hands to take the bottle himself, and experiment with different quantities of suction to get the trickling liquid to come out a little more controlled. Settling in, Master snuggled up next to his "baby," popped in the last bite of sandwich into his own mouth, and chewed and swallowed as he flipped the bedtime story book open.

"Once upon a time, in a land far, far away..." Master started to read in a quiet, soothing tone. Kaito focused on the sound of the human's voice, the warmth, the comfort surrounding him. The softness of his new pajamas and the soft, thick diaper hugging his smooth skin warmly. On the peaceful atmosphere and proximity of the Master he loved.

Drinking the milk out of a baby bottle took some skill, and Kaito found himself gulping a reasonable quantity of air along with the instant breakfast drink by accident, until he got the hang of the appropriate angle to hold the bottle at. ...Until he got the hang of giving himself breaks in drinking, to swallow, a intervals. Until he figured out the right amount of suction to apply with his tongue, rather than his lips, or his teeth.

It worked his jaw out a little bit, with the use of unfamiliar muscles, but the process couldn't be rushed, and so it was in and of itself a little calming. Master's undulating voice lulled the blue-haired Vocaloid, and when the first story in the book was over, Kaito's bottle was almost finished. Master smiled gently, proudly, happily down at his Vocaloid, snuggled up comfortable under the covers with the bottle in his mouth, held by both slim hands. He looked adorable.

"How does your tummy feel, Kaito?" Master asked quietly, not breaking the easy atmosphere as he wiped a stray little bit of milk from the bluenette's cheek. Kaito stared trustingly back up at him, and smiled.

"I think I swallowed some air, Master," The quiet, embarrassed reply came. Kaito tried to snuggle up a little closer to the human as he offered the mostly-empty bottle back to the man. Taking it and putting it off to the side, Master gathered Kaito to him and rubbed his back warmly. Shy blue eyes closed in a blush of happy pleasure at the extended attention and closeness to Master as his warm hand slowly moved up and down in wide, lazy circles on Kaito's back.

A sudden burp of air made the bluenette in Master's arms stiffen in horrified embarrassment. Master just laughed and hugged Kaito closer to him, pressing a loving kiss directly onto the crown of blue hair, and snuggling his cheek against the top of Kaito's head.

"Do you want another story, baby?" Master asked after another close, warm moment hugging Kaito gently to him. Kaito breathed in the nice, clean scent of the bubble bath and Master's hair. It felt so peaceful. He never wanted to leave this embrace.

"I love you, Master," Kaito whispered. "Don't ever leave me. Promise?"

"Oh, baby, I love you, too. I'll have to go back to work soon, but, I won't ever /leave/ you. You live with me now. You're my Kaito baby," Master smiled and lifted his head from Kaito's, to look into the blue eyes that searched his for reassurance. "Ah but... maybe not for another day or two. I can play hooky for a little while. That's my prerogative, right, Kaito?"

Master winked and smiled, and Kaito smiled uncertainly back. Work? When? Where? What would that mean for Kaito? Should he be worried about this?

As if reading his thoughts, Master smiled again and ruffled his hair. "You don't need to worry about it, baby. We can talk more about my job tomorrow, if you want. But I'll never be away from you for more than a little while. I love you too much; there's no way I can do anything else. You're my sweet little baby. I've been waiting for you, my whole life."

Feeling a little comforted, Kaito let his eyes close and his head drop against Master's body. The human tightened his arms around his Vocaloid and breathed quietly for several long moments, as Kaito soaked it in. After a little while, Master shifted, reached his arm out to turn off the lamp and put the book off to one side, before wrapping his arms back around Kaito once more, and drifting off towards a very peaceful sleep with the bluenette resting comfortably within his quiet, loving embrace.

"...I was waiting for you too, Master," Kaito's whisper was so quiet that if the human hadn't felt the gentle breath that it took for the Vocaloid to speak the words, he might have missed them.


	13. Chapter 13

Master was touching him. Softly, gently, so nicely that Kaito almost didn't realize what was happening at first. He moaned slightly and shifted his hips. Master's hand moved surely, was warm, squeezing him gently as it pumped his erection a little more firmly.

"Master," Kaito's voice whimpered slightly as he felt the human press up behind him, breathe hotly next to his ear in a sultry, loving voice.

"Does it feel good, baby? I love you. I've always wanted you, to make you feel good like this. To love you. I need only you, Kaito. I've only ever needed only you," The human planted a soft kiss against the thin, pink shell of the Vocaloid's ear, following it by a gentle lick that sent shivers up the bluenette's spine. "I love you, my beautiful baby Kaito. Sing for me."

"A... ahh~!" Kaito moaned out, tears beading his eyes. It felt so good, it felt so good! His hips bucked into Master's warm hand, needing more. "Master... Master... I love you, I love you! Please don't stop your hands!"

"Kaito... my baby boy... you're so tax tables are in the wrong column," Master breathed, his voice a little disjointed and muffled. Kaito strained to look backwards, panting, confused, but needing.

"M-master..?"

"They're supposed to be in column A," Master mumbled in his sleep and turned over almost violently, in the grip of some dream, jostling Kaito suddenly awake.

Wide-eyed and frozen in the sudden darkness, the disoriented bluenette took stock of his surroundings. The covers were haphazard, the bed lingering with warmth from where Master had been cuddling next to him recently. But the human was turned away from Kaito and bunched up into a little ball, muttering to himself in sleep.

Kaito swallowed. He had a problem. Getting up quietly, he padded his way into the bathroom and turned on the lights. The sudden glare hurt his eyes and momentarily blinded him. Turning on the faucet and splashing cold water on his face briefly, Kaito stared at his reflection in the mirror, as if it could give him answers.

It was a dream. It had definitely been a dream. But it felt so real. As real as the time in the bathtub yesterday had been. During the bath, he'd been confused, sure that he'd be hated for doing something wrong. Something dirty. But Master hadn't thought it was dirty. And in the dream, he'd literally been begging Master not to stop.

Against his better judgement, Kaito slid one hand down his smooth stomach underneath his rumpled pajamas and the thick, clean, body-warm diaper, and touched himself gingerly. It was so hard that just the mere touch made a small drop of moisture weep from the tip. Kaito's lower lip quivered.

Lowering his pajama bottoms and removing the diaper, he sat down on the cool toilet bowl lid, shivering from the exposure to the cool night air. It was quiet. Slim fingers tipped with blue touched Kaito's cock once again, then wrapped themselves around it, mimicking Master's movements from the dream. A strong blush flooded Kaito's face; was this really okay?

"M... Master... please, d-don't... stop your hands," Kaito whispered trepidly into the silent night air, closing his eyes with a strange expression on his face of conflict and want as he reenacted part of the dream in his mind. The bluenette wondered if his Master did the same thing to himself that he had done to Kaito, in the bath, and in the dream. Imagining it was calming for the Vocaloid, and he stroked himself a little more surely, his hips quivering into the touch as he let his mind play into his fantasy.

Did Master... /want/... the same way that Kaito did? His breath hitched as his hips jerked forward, and his hand sped its movement. The pleasure and security of a firm and gentle touch. The neediness of feeling good. 'Does it feel good, baby boy?' Master's dream voice whispered in his ear.

"Master... I want to feel good with you," Kaito whispered longingly, shocking himself briefly. It was true, though, he thought after a moment. If Master was okay with Kaito doing this, didn't think he was dirty even after the bath, because he just wanted the Vocaloid male to feel good, to feel loved... Kaito wanted to give that back to his Master, too. To be close. To be together. Would Master feel as good as Kaito did, if Kaito wrapped his fingers around Master?

Blushing hard, the bluenette steered his thoughts away from that thought, refocused on imagining Master's loving touch on his own hard-on. Eyes fluttering shut in longing and the pleasurable feelings, Kaito's breath came faster as his rhythm sped up, touching every inch of his silk-wrapped steel erection. Whimpering as another little drop of precum formed on the tip and smeared silkily over his skin. Biting the side of his thumbnail to silence his cries of desire as he felt his balls and lower stomach tense, his thighs shake, as his cum rose and flooded in hot spurts up his shaft.

"Nnghn!" Kaito cried out quietly, his orgasm rocking him intensely. Fluid smeared his fingers, and he relaxed his body backwards against the toilet bowl, catching his breath and waiting for the hearing to return to his right ear. Breathing quietly, the lazing feeling of accomplished pleasure making his muscles feel heavy to move.

Mind lazily wandering, Kaito returned to his earlier thoughts in an exhausted haze. Would Master want that? Feeling good together? Kaito closed his eyes again and just breathed for a little while, until the cooling feeling of liquid on his lower extremities became uncomfortable enough to facilitate movement. Cleaning up with a little bit of toilet paper and flushing the results, Kaito watched the water in the toilet bowl as it swirled down and disappeared.

Walking heavily back to the bedroom after pulling his pajama bottoms back up, Kaito smoothed out and fixed the sheets over Master before crawling back in beside the human. The warmth and secure feelings returned instantaneously, and Kaito bravely wrapped his arms around the slumbering man from behind, breathing quietly. Daring greatly, he moved his soft lips to the side of Master's ear, and kissed there gently.

"Mm," Master made a soft sound in his sleep, and Kaito's heart filled. Breathing in sync with the sleeping human, the bluenette rested his head back down and snuggled up closely.

"My Master," Kaito mumbled quietly, closed his eyes, and waited in warmth and comfort for sleep to return to him.


	14. Chapter 14

Master jerked awake a moment before his alarm clock usually went off, and tried to move his arm to slap it against the offending machine before the loud "beep beep" sound jangled him awake in an unpleasant manner, but his arm was stopped, because something warm was weighing it down and immobilizing it. Creaking open his eyelids, the human's bleary eyes focused in the dim morning light on a blue-haired angel snuggled up next to him, thumb in his cute little mouth, blissfully asleep and covered in rumpled blankets.

Master caught his breath and just stared, feeling his heart well up with impossible feelings of love for his sweet little Vocaloid, feeling himself waking up slowly, peacefully, surrounded by warmth. He gritted his teeth to squelch a little squeal that got caught in his throat as Kaito's lips moved slightly and he seemed to suck on his thumb in his sleep. A tiny glisten of drool was in the corner of the slumbering male's mouth, so adorably that it was all Master could do not to squish the guy to him and awaken him rudely in a monster of a hug.

"Mmmnnph... aisu..." Kaito mumbled, and Master couldn't help himself anymore as he gently touched the soft cheek in front of him. Tousled the silky blue hair gently, and cradled his baby's head to his chest as his arms lovingly rubbed slowly and quietly down Kaito's back. The bluenette mumbled a little and snuggled in closer, still asleep. Master's heart absolutely melted.

Hands reaching the small of Kaito's back, Master paused for a moment. Frowned a little bit in worry. But the bundle in his arms moved slightly again, and brilliant, beautiful, trusting blue eyes opened and stared into him all of a sudden, and Master smiled a good morning to the cute Vocaloid.

"Master..?" Kaito realized he was speaking through the digit in his mouth, and removed it in hot embarrassment. His blush grew more intense as he realized it was covered in drool, and he tried without much success to hide it from his Master. Master just looked happily at him, though, and Kaito's hot face slowly stopped its red burn as his expression turned a little shy and he looked downwards. "G-good morning, Master..."

"Morning, Kaito. Did you sleep okay?" The smiling human asked, brushing a stray lock of hair away from Kaito's face and encouraging the bluenette to meet his gaze again. The Vocaloid nodded, taking a deep breath in, apparently relishing the closeness in the morning embrace as much as his Master. "Kaito..? Was that diaper uncomfortable for you?"

The bluenette blinked at the sudden question. Master continued to speak, "It's okay to say so if you don't like it. I know you can do that; you told me so about the bed, but... I noticed that you're not wearing it anymore. You took it off?"

"Oh..." Kaito's mind flashed back to the events from the middle of the night, and he flushed hotly again. Peeking up at Master, and seeing that he didn't look upset, Kaito explained, "I had to take it off last night to, um... use the bathroom. It didn't hurt me, Master."

"Oh," the human replied thoughtfully after a moment. Gathering his thoughts, Master smiled quietly again. "Why don't we plan to tackle your room today? There's a lot of things to put away. And there's also the new bed to set up. Why don't we get started on all of that after breakfast? We can talk about my work, too. I should probably call my job, and let them know I'm taking a day. But it's comfortable and I don't want to get up."

Kaito grinned empathetically at the human. The warmth and comfort felt really good; he didn't want to get up either. Snuggling a little closer, Kaito murmured temptingly, "Five more minutes, Master?"

Laughing, the human tightened his arms around the bluenette and snuggled Kaito's face into the crook of his shoulder lovingly. "You're enabling me, baby. You're a happiness enabler."

Kaito didn't now what that was, but he laughed a little into Master's shoulder and he hoped those five minutes took a long time to pass as he returned the comfy, warm hug.

...

Hanging up the phone with a small sigh, Master met Kaito's inquiring eyes.

"How about an omelette for breakfast? We're out of ice cream from yesterday; if there's time, maybe we should go grocery shopping today, too," Master sighed again; it seemed like all the chores were piling up a little too fast. Kaito smiled and nodded.

"Are there any vegetables you don't like, Kaito? I think I have a few things left we can use to spice up our breakfast with," Master continued conversationally. "Do you want to help me cook? You can break the eggs for me if you want, or stir them. Or does your model already know domestic skills?"

"My model is mostly programmed for singing and some dancing, Master," Kaito replied quietly.

"And the vegetables? Or is there nothing you don't like?" Master didn't seem perturbed by the lack of domestic skills, and his Vocaloid relaxed a little.

"Tomatoes," Kaito said rebelliously.

"Tomatoes?" Master blinked, surprised. Usually little kids, in his experience, loved tomatoes. Of course, Kaito was fully grown, but something like onions would have been more along the line of what he expected as a response.

"Tomatoes," the bluenette scowled adorably and crossed his arms, sulking a little bit. It was hilarious and cute at the same time, and Master cracked a grin despite his best effort to retain a serious face. Kaito noticed and the corner of his lips twitched a little. Master coughed lightly to regain control of his facial expressions.

"All tomatoes? Or is tomato sauce okay? Not that I would put that in an omelette, of course," Master asked, wanting to get to know his baby's likes and dislikes as best as he could.

"Sauce is fine. It's just the texture," Kaito softened a little bit and uncrossed his arms. It seemed like there would be no danger now of having the dreaded red vegetable added to his breakfast after all.

"I see. That makes sense," Master allowed, and beamed at the bluenette. He was glad Kaito was comfortable in expressing himself a little more now. It told Master that the Vocaloid was feeling more at home, more safe, in letting his own opinions be known. A surge of pleasure rushed through the human at that thought, and he couldn't stop himself from ruffling Kaito's hair once more in approving affection. Kaito ducked his head, but a small smile bloomed on his face.

...

"I'd say we're cooking masters, together, Kaito!" Master exclaimed and leaned back in his chair, patting his full stomach and letting out a breath of relief as the pair finished their breakfast. Kaito smiled. He had liked helping Master cook; the human had been patient when he'd broken eggshells into the bowl on accident, had been proud of the good job the bluenette had done in scrambling the eggs together for the first time. Had liked learning something new that he could do to help Master and be a better Vocaloid.

"Thank you, Master," Kaito said, still smiling. Master leaned forwards slightly, dampened his napkin in his water glass, and wiped a bit of food off of the side of Kaito's face.

"Hold still a minute, sweetheart," the human focused, and Kaito remained obediently stationary as his face was moved into a few funny-looking expressions until Master was satisfied that he was clean all over. The damp coolness dried quickly in the temperate air, and Kaito smiled again.

"That feels nice when you do that, Master," the bluenette confided. Master blinked, then grinned a little shyly himself, his cheeks pinking.

"Oh! I'm... I'm glad, Kaito," Seeming pleased, Master stood and gathered the dishes, taking them to the kitchen and rinsing them before placing them in the dish washer.

"Can I help too, Master?" Kaito asked eagerly, wanting to prove his worth further. Master glanced over and smiled again, nodding.

"Sure, you can help. Why don't you get the soap out from under the sink? I'll show you how to put it in, and then once I close the machine, you can press the button to start the wash?" Master replied kindly.

Kaito grinned and rushed to do as the human directed. Once the soap was properly in and the machine was closed and locked, he pressed the button at Master's direction with a feeling of satisfaction. He was helping Master so much already today!

"Good job, Kaito! Now the machine will take care of washing our dishes. Are you ready to work on your room now?"

Kaito nodded enthusiastically. He felt like he could take on the whole world today. Everything was going right! Glancing back at the dish washing machine a little proudly, Kaito followed his Master with a big smile on his face towards the nursery. Today, that room would become Kaito's room, and Kaito would have his own things in his own place, in his own home, together, with Master. Kaito's eyes closed slightly with the force of his happy, excited grin.

It was going to be an awesome day!


	15. Chapter 15

"Well, we've made a good start on the day," Master smiled and squeezed Kaito's hand gently after the Vocaloid male ran a short distance to catch up with him down the hall. Master's eyes scanned the house, as if creating a mental list of the things they had left to accomplish for the day.

"We got the most important meal of the day out of the way, anyways. But there's still all the stuff from yesterday's shopping trip to put away, your room to clean and organize, and the new bed to set up. I think we've got our work cut out for us. You up for the challenge, Kaito?"

Kaito nodded quickly, his spirits lifted from all the help he had already given Master, and hungry to prove himself even more, yet again. "I'll help you with anything you want, Master! I'll be a good helper."

The beaming blue eyes and excitement in the bluenette's voice wasn't lost on his human owner, and Master cracked a great, loving grin at his cute baby. Kaito was so earnest, it really was absolutely adorable. Master felt the happiness surge his energy, and he slapped his hands together and rubbed them, as if to trap the energy and warm it in his palms.

"Okay! Here's what we'll do, then. Kaito, I'll need your help, okay?" A quick nod and growing excitement danced in the bluenette's face, and Master smiled to himself once more. "First. I'll go get boxes. You go into your room, and pick out everything you like. Anything that's the wrong size or that you don't care for, we'll box up together and make room for your new things. Step two! We'll put the boxes into the garage, until there's a chance to donate them, maybe this weekend. Step three! We'll take all the bags and put your new things into their best places. After that, if we're tired, we'll take a nap. If not, we'll get the bed into place and put the old bed into the garage. We should also make a grocery list of all the foods you like to eat, and what things are low or empty in the kitchen."

Master finished with an authoritative air. Kaito's eyes rounded a little further with every additional sentence. Master was an organized guy! He was going to tackle the day like an army general commanding his troops. The mental image appealed to Kaito and he found himself grinning. Glancing at the human male and wondering if he could get away with it, Kaito's exuberance robbed him of some of his characteristic caution and he grinned full force and snapped his heels together, saluting Master like a naughty little child getting caught in play.

"Yes, sir! I will cover all the bases, sir!" Tilting his head and closing his eyes briefly from smiling, Kaito lowered his saluting hand smartly. Master stared voicelessly for a moment, and the bluenette's grin wavered and then broke, and he dropped his eyes to the floor, feeling sudden shame for his playful response. Master didn't think it was funny. He'd gone too far.

Bitterness at his own stupidity rose in Kaito's chest and clenched there as he simultaneously clenched his fists at his side. He swallowed back the hot feeling of shameful tears that rose as swiftly as the playful mood had risen, and then broken. He felt lower than dirt. Master had been nothing but nice to him, done nothing but encourage him, but he still couldn't get it right. This was why he was a fail. Why no one wanted to purchase him from the Vocaloid store. There was something wrong with him.

Soft fingers touched blue hair, and Kaito's burning, watery eyes rose and met Master's.

"I'm sorry, Master. I thought it would be funny to play soldiers, because you're good at organizing things," the tiny whisper explained as the Vocaloid's lower lip trembled, and he couldn't bear to keep eye contact, lowering his head once more in self-recrimination.

"Playing... playing soldiers? Oh. Oh! I see, Kaito," Master said in surprise, feeling conflicted. "I thought... I thought you were telling me I was being too bossy, and giving you commands. Sometimes I don't think about how I'm coming across, and so I'm not always very good at being social with people. Did I upset you? Baby, please look at me? I'm sorry. You were playing a game with me?"

Not trusting his voice, Kaito nodded briefly, and glanced at Master again. "It's not your fault, Master. I did it all wrong. I'm always doing the wrong thing."

The tiny, uncertain, depressed voice tugged at the human's chest, and he thought quickly to himself for a moment, wanting desperately to fix his sad baby's teary eyes and trembling lips. Drawing back after a moment, eyeing Kaito's dejected form, Master suddenly snapped his back straight and clicked his own heels together. His voice was quiet but authoritative as he spoke.

"Private Kaito! Commander Shion asks you to report for duty!" Master watched his Vocaloid carefully as confusion played quickly across his face, and was replaced with uncertainty and a little bit of anxious hope. "The time is oh-eight-thirty hours! Enemy forces are coming in fast! We need to take position and get the supplies to the front line! Can I count on you!"

Blue eyes scanned Master's in near-disbelief and a nervous voice quietly replied, "Y-yes?"

"Yes, what, Private?" Master barked, but then smiled a little, to let Kaito know he was okay. Encouraged, Kaito perked up and returned a little smile of his own, perking up.

"Yes, sir! You can count on me, commander, sir!" Straightening up himself, Kaito assumed an air of military obedience and stood up tall. Master snapped his wrist to his forehead and saluted smartly, although Kaito's expression was still anxious.

"Very well, Private Kaito! Atten... hut! Forward, hut!" Master exclaimed.

Allowing his serious expression to fall back into a small, hopeful grin, Kaito snapped his own wrist forward in another salute, then turned 90 degrees and started to march towards his new room, battle plan at the ready.

...

"Is that everything, Kaito?" Closing the last box and taping it up, infant baby clothes safely locked inside, Master turned to his baby and inquired.

"I think so, Master," Kaito looked around the room. The closet was empty now, the baby crib was disassembled and outside the door. There was a conspicuous space on one of the shelves that housed the stuffed animals. One of the stuffed creatures had a decidedly uncomfortable, evil-looking stare about it, and Kaito had quietly and nervously packed it away in the very bottom of one of the boxes. Master hadn't noticed, or hadn't said anything about it, if he had. The remainder of the items in the room were all nice things that Kaito liked or could use.

"We did a good job, Kaito. Thanks, I couldn't have done it without you!" Master looked happy as he smiled at the bluenette. "Indeed, this whole room would have no point without you. I'm so glad you're here with me."

Blushing, Kaito ducked his head briefly and fiddled with the hem of his sleeve. His smile was full of easy pleasure, though, when Master met his eyes and looked so happily at him. This room belonged to Kaito, now. All that was left was to put his new things into it.

"Do you want a break? Are you thirsty?" Master asked considerately. Kaito's blush increased briefly. If he said yes, would Master bring him another baby bottle? But he was a little thirsty. Curiousity got the better of him, and the Vocaloid male nodded his head yes.

"I'll go whip us up something nice and cold, then, okay? You take a short little rest and we can have our drinks in the dining room, okay, Kaito?" Master lifted himself up with a bit of a groan from where he was kneeling on the floor.

Kaito obediently went to the dining table and waited in one of the smooth-seated wooden chairs. His foot tapped a little and he sucked on the edge of his thumbnail in thought as seconds passed and he wondered what to expect from Master. More Carnation Instant Breakfast at a nice warm temperature? Or something else? At breakfast it had just been a normal glass of orange juice, but...

"Here you go, Kaito, I put ice cubes in the water for you. Is that okay?" Master skidded one of the other chairs out and slid in to seat himself as he placed two tall glasses of ice cold water on the table, lifting one of them to take a nice deep gulp of the clear, cold fluid.

Feeling a little silly, and quickly lowering his hand from his face to pick up his own glass, Kaito managed an awkward, "Ah, yes! Thank you, Master," before taking in some of his own water. It tasted good and was refreshing after the work they'd been doing. Kaito let his muscles relax a little bit.

"Kaito," Master said after a long quiet moment of companionship, "Last night you asked me something. We should talk a little about my job. Do you want to ask me any questions about it?"

Kaito put his glass down, suddenly feeling serious and nervous again. He wasn't sure he wanted to ask his questions. He wasn't even entirely sure what the most important questions to ask were. Pausing in his response long enough to make Master look askance at him, the human decided to keep speaking.

"It's okay to ask me anything, Kaito. My job is during the week, normally. For about 8 hours. I work helping people manage their businesses, their finances. My job is at a firm. Kaito, I'll have to go back to work soon; it's part of my job to keep up on the things that need to be kept up on. But it'll only be for a few hours during the day."

Pausing for a long moment, Master considered what he wanted to say next. Kaito busied himself staring a hole into the dining room table. He was dying to ask his human what that would mean for him, but his anxiety was paralyzing his ability to ask the right questions, to form coherent requests.

"Now that you're home with me, all I want to do is stay with you here, sweetheart. But I've got to take care of you, and to do that, I still do need to do my work. But... I don't really feel good about leaving you by yourself, even if it's only for a little while every day. Maybe we should get a babysitter to come and spend time with you while I'm at my job," Master continued, and there was an edge of Kaito's anxiety in his own voice. The sound caused the bluenette to raise his serious eyes to Master as he took this new information in.

A babysitter. Someone to watch him, to make sure he didn't get into trouble? Or someone to spend time with him while Master was gone, so he wouldn't be alone? Kaito mulled the idea over. He didn't really relish the thought of being home by himself, but... if someone else was watching him... if someone else... for some reason Kaito couldn't explain to himself, the idea felt bad to him. If Master knew someone else was watching Kaito, he wouldn't come home as quickly. Maybe Master would come home later and later, and then not at all.

The idea of a babysitter smiling at Kaito, when Kaito wanted Master's smile, the idea of a babysitter touching Kaito's face or giving him a hug in Master's place... it seemed like something Kaito felt he should like the idea of, but instead he found his eyes narrowing and his head shaking soft blue hair in a definite "no."

"I don't need a babysitter, Master. You'll only be gone a few hours during the day, right?" Kaito's voice trembled but sounded brave. Master assumed the his Vocaloid was putting on a strong front for his anxiety. The quietly-voiced bluenette shook slightly from the force of an emotion he wasn't accustomed to as he let his eyes meet his Master's. But it wasn't simple anxiety. "I want you to come home right away to me. I love you, Master."

Eyes widening, the human scraped his chair against the floor noisily as he stood quickly, the need to hug his cute, sweet, blue-haired child overriding his basic motor functions. Kaito breathed in slowly the warm feelings as his Master hugged him tightly, the human's body shaking a little bit from the force of his own strong emotions.

"I love you, too, baby," Master said, voice muffled by soft blue hair as he joyfully wrapped his precious Kaito in his arms and squeezed gently, loving his solid softness. "You're such a good boy, Kaito. I'm so proud of you. I'm so proud of you. I'm so glad you're here with me."

Closing his eyes slowly, Kaito reached his arms up to hug his Master back, feeling calmer, but suddenly, more determined. These hands, holding his body. This warmth, this breath. These loving words in Master's voice alone. Master, with his kind humor. Master, with his happy, proud smile. Master, with his lips gently kissing the crown of Kaito's soft blue head. Breathing slowly, Kaito let himself relax into that comfort.

"Master... please take care of me, forever," the whispered request ghosted across his Master's collarbone warmly, and those kind hands and loving arms did nothing but tighten further around the Vocaloid's male's relaxed, still body.


	16. Chapter 16

Master laughed quietly to himself all of a sudden as he put the pen down. Blinking, Kaito tilted his head and looked at the human quizzically.

"...Master? What is it?" The bluenette asked hesitantly.

"Oh," Master smiled suddenly, a warm look in his eyes for the bewildered Vocaloid. "No, it's just that... all I really want to do right now is spend time together with you. But instead we're getting all of these things done. We're being a lot more productive than just having a day off."

Kaito smiled a little trepidly back, uncertain whether Master thought that was a good thing or a bad thing. The human glanced briefly back down at the completed grocery list, then down the hall to Kaito's new room, where everything had been put away. Kaito's new possessions had all found their proper places. They'd even set up the new bed in Master's own bedroom, new soft, vibrant blue bed sheets made up and covers neatly made.

Once the new family had gotten on a roll, they'd done nothing but accomplish one chore after another. A few small hiccups aside, they were a great team, to be honest. And being able to see Kaito's excitement over small things like setting up his new possessions had been nothing short of wonderful. But today, as opposed to yesterday, Kaito seemed to be the one with more energy and stamina than Master.

The human wanted to snuggle up with his baby and not get any more stuff done. Feeling embarrassed at his own thoughts, Master ran his hand through his hair again and couldn't stop a quiet, self-scolding laugh.

"Um," Kaito was looking at the human with a serious, slightly anxious expression, as if he wanted to reply but wasn't quite sure of what to say. "Master?"

"Sorry, sorry. It's okay, baby. I'm glad we're getting so much done. That was the plan, after all. I guess I'm just a little anxious myself, to get to the point where we can play more than work," Master couldn't resist winking at the bluenette. He wasn't sure which one of them he was teasing with that wink, though. 

Either way, Kaito's eyes rounded, and he flushed a little and glanced at the floor briefly. His lips curved upwards in a small smile, though. Beautiful blue eyes shyly met the human's again, and the small smile grew slightly.

"I like doing things together with you, Master."

Expression softening, the human reached out his hand and brushed it against Kaito's face, moving his bangs aside slightly. Kaito leaned into the touch and closed his eyes peacefully. It felt so nice when Master touched him gently like this. 

"I love you so much, Kaito." The longing voice had an echo of loneliness to it that made Kaito open his eyes slightly to gaze at his Master's face. He didn't like the idea of his Master feeling lonely.

At the same time... seeing that look on the human's face made something surge in the blue-haired Vocaloid's stomach. Something like identification. Something like memories of his own loneliness. Something strong, that felt a little like possessiveness. Kaito's eyes narrowed fractionally and lifted his hand to cup Master's own hand against his face.

"I'll stay with you forever, Master," Kaito said in a quiet, soft voice. Master's eyes widened slightly, and his face crumbled, but his smile grew enormously, and he moved closer to his Vocaloid to give him a soft embrace. The scent of Kaito's hair and the reality of his body in Master's arms comforted the man's heart.

'I need to find a way to make sure of it,' Kaito closed his eyes and hugged Master back. 'I need to think of a way to tie Master closer to me. This person loves me. How far can I go to show I love them back? How much can I show, can I say, safely, without being recoiled from?'

Turning his head slightly, Kaito breathed in deeply. Master's presence had solidity, and the gentle heat of his body felt right. Eyes partially lidded, the bluenette tightened his arms around the human and moved his face next to Master's cheek, pressing a soft kiss there.

"I love you, Master," a musical voice whispered near the human's ear, and the look of loneliness changed into a look of need and partially sated hunger that Kaito couldn't see from his angle, as he buried his head into the crook of Master's neck. "My Master..."

Master adjusted his arms and raised his face with closed eyes towards the ceiling, hugging Kaito tightly and breathing with a struggling rhythm from surging feelings that slowly calmed down. Kaito didn't let go. He wanted to be held.

"My sweet, my... my baby," Master whispered after long moments. His eyes were smiling and happy when his arms relaxed and released Kaito from the embrace. Kaito's arms reluctantly pulled away too, taking an indication from his Master to step back half a pace. He looked at the human's face with a serious expression.

"Why... why don't we take a break, when we get back from grocery shopping? We can... listen to some music, or watch a movie together on the TV. I want to snuggle up with you, Kaito," Master admitted, and Kaito's face softened with pleasure.

"I'd like that, Master," The bluenette answered, feeling pleased. Surely, there'd be more ways to keep being closer to Master if they kept spending time together. Opportunities to bring their still brand-new relationship closer together.

Even though it'd only been a couple of days since being in the Vocaloid store, Kaito already couldn't wrap his head around being away from his Master's side anymore. In the store, Kaito was unwanted. In Master's home... in /his/ home... Kaito wasn't just wanted, he was needed. He had value and was loved. And just as importantly, he loved and needed Master as well. 

The human was quirky, but that was just his character. Somehow, he would carve a place in Master's heart as deeply as the place in Kaito's code that yearned towards the human, so that they could stay together, always. So that Master would continue to need Kaito as much as Kaito needed and wanted the human.

Smiling, Master returned his gaze to the shopping list. Actually, going grocery shopping for Kaito's favourite foods suddenly sounded less like a chore and more like an opportunity to see the blue-haired male excited and happy. Master imagined bringing Kaito to the ice cream aisle. His smile grew.

"Well, no time like the present, then. Right, baby?" Kaito blinked at Master's words and took in his sudden grin, and smiled back. Master's smile was because of Kaito. Wasn't it? A warm feeling stole through his body and the Vocaloid nodded and joined Master as he started to walk to their front door.

With shoes on, keys in one hand, and wallet in his pocket, Master opened the door for Kaito, and their empty hands found each other as they walked together in tandem to the car a short distance away. 

...

"It's on the Burgess' account form Z," Master replied and tried to keep the exasperation out of his voice as he spoke into his cell phone. Kaito glanced up from where he was delightedly looking at a box of ice-cream flavored pop tarts in one of the grocery aisles.

An indistinguishable female voice made sounds that the bluenette couldn't decypher on the other end of the line as Master listened, the human's frown increasing despite himself. A small vein on his neck throbbed in frustration as he smeared one of his hands across his face and eyes.

"...Yeah. Yes. Okay, yes I see," Master replied shortly, displeasure in his voice. Kaito's eyes became serious as he watched Master closely out of the corner of his eye, and fidgetfully adjusted the boxes of pop tarts on the shelf as if they were more important than listening in to the one-sided conversation.

"Yes, of course I can take care of that. They're important clients of ours, after all. I understand that Janice doesn't feel comfortable in taking that over. I know. Yes. Alright, I will. First thing. Don't worry, I'll get it sorted out. ...Okay. Goodbye," Master pulled the phone from his ear with a frown and hit the button to end the call. He sighed and put the back of his left two finger knuckles against the place between his eyes to stave off the stress of the phone call. 

Slowly raising his head again, he was greeted by two beautiful blue eyes directly in front of his face. Master jolted; he hadn't even heard the Vocaloid move. Kaito stared directly at him, his lovely eyes serious and full of anxiety and questions.

"That was my work, baby. Sorry but, it looks like my vacation's being cut short. There's a snafu with one of our major accounts. I'll have to go in tomorrow to sort it out," Holding back another sigh, he placed the phone back in his pocket before returning his eyes to the tense Vocaloid in front of him and smiling unhappily and apologetically.

"Master? You have to..? Will it be okay?" Kaito asked, his sudden stress evident. The cute and excited expressions of a few moments ago were completely gone. Master closed his eyes a brief moment, realizing how worried the bluenette must be. He'd only been home for a short time, after all. Everything was still new to Kaito.

Well, Kaito was still new to Master, too, and the human wanted to be at home on vacation with his baby, not stuck at work, damnit. Master ruffled Kaito's soft hair encouragingly, trying to put him at ease as the tension in his own shoulders relaxed somewhat.

"It's okay, baby. I had to go back to work eventually anyways. And it'll only be for a few hours during the day, after all. It shouldn't be a serious problem; the others at work just don't know where to look to resolve the discrepancies. Don't worry. I'll get it sorted out in no time." Master smiled encouragingly as he continued to stroke Kaito's hair, feeling the silky texture through his fingers and not wanting to stop.

Kaito ducked his head, seriousness warring with pleasure and the affection. After a few more moments, he glanced up at Master, a little less anxious.

"Um... these pop-tarts have ice cream flavors, Master," Kaito mumbled, remembering his excitement from a little while before and wanting to share his discovery.

"Oh? Oh, I see, that's cool, Kaito!" Master replied enthusiastically for Kaito's benefit. The bluenette smiled and flushed a little, but nodded, and showed the human the product on the shelf, and the little picture of ice cream next to the picture of the frosted treats on the box.

"This one is strawberry, and, and this one is french vanilla. And this one is chocolate swirl," Kaito explained, as Master seemed to be interested, and this encouraged the bluenette. He started to smile as his excitement returned a bit. He was showing Master some important things, which made him more valuable as a person. The idea made Kaito happy, and he smiled brighter and talked a little more confidently, getting more excited.

"Do you want to pick one to try, baby? I'm not much for pop tarts myself, but those ice cream flavors are limited edition. That means if you want to try them, we should buy them now," Master said, his eyes approving and happy to be able to focus on his Vocaloid again. He put work out of his mind for the moment; there'd be time for that tomorrow. For now, all he wanted was to be present in this moment with his cute, sweet baby enthusiastically showing him all of the different and interesting things he discovered in the grocery store's aisles.

Blushing proudly, Kaito debated between the three boxes. Limited edition! It was an important decision. A lot depended on it. Kaito felt a little giddy at being allowed to choose the flavor on his own. This was an opportunity to impress Master, plus he was being rewarded with a treat for finding something interesting! Grocery shopping together was great!

Finally selecting one flavor after many warring emotions played across his brightening face while Kaito inspected each box's pictures very carefully, Master's own delighted expression from observing the Vocaloid resolved itself a little less goofily as Kaito refocused his determined blue eyes on the human's face and proffered his selection with an outstretched arm. He waited for Master's determination about whether the human approved of the choice.

"Ah! Here we go, thank you Kaito, this one looks good, doesn't it?" Master smiled and took the box, placing it carefully in the cart like a prize that had been found and won. Kaito beamed with pleasure.

"Well, that takes care of a lot of our list. But we can't forget the real ice cream, right?" Master grinned again, and Kaito's eyes widened adorably as his ears perked up. Nodding a little too quickly, Kaito practically danced on his toes with the sudden, intense excitement slamming into his code. /Real/ ice cream!

"It's the freezer aisles down that way. Let's pick a good one that you like, okay, Kaito?" Master's happiness increased as he watched Kaito's eyes shine fanatically. The Vocaloid practically ran to the end of the aisle and waited impatiently with huge excitement for Master to catch up before they could head down to the ice cream aisle together. Master needed to be there for this important occasion!

"Hurry, Master! It's this way, the ice!" Kaito didn't even notice that he was shouting as nearby people turned their heads curiously to see the gesturing, flailing Vocaloid n his obvious excitement. They averted their glances with small, private smiles to themselves at Kaito's actions.

As Master drew nearer, Kaito's eyes widened and then closed, then reopened again, and he impatiently grabbed Master's hand to guide him, tugging him insistently towards the place where Master had identified as the aisu aisle, urgently enough to have Master leave the cart behind.

The important thing was that Master come as quickly as possible. The ice cream could not wait! Kaito needed to show him! Quickly, before the ice cream got all gone.


	17. Chapter 17

"That'll be $2.32 for your change," The cashier handed over the money and Master took the proffered cash, tucking it, and his receipt, safely away into his wallet. Kaito's eyes were sparkling and he practically danced on his toes as his wide blue eyes trained very specifically on one particular grocery bag.

"Kaito, would you like to help me carry the groceries?" Smiling to himself, Master proffered the bag holding the ice cream over to his excited, blue-haired Vocaloid. Kaito nodded enthusiastically and took it, his smile expanding into a grin full of white, straight, beautiful teeth. 

Suppressing a little, childish giggle of his own, Master watched in delight as Kaito kept trying to peek into the bag as they made their way back to their car. The human placed his bags into the back seat of the waiting vehicle, and held his hand out for the ice cream bag. Kaito clutched it firmly, his eyes widening eyen further as he stepped slightly backwards, not even realizing what he was doing.

"I-I can carry it, Master!" A hopeful voice stated in an unintentionally loud tone that more resembled an anxious question. Baby blue eyes stared intensely right at the human as Master let a little more of his smile out. After a moment, he nodded his okay.

"It might melt more quickly that way, baby. Are you sure? It'll be cold on your lap, too."

"I'm sure, Master!" Hastening to reassure, Kaito held the bag tighter and smiled excitedly. "It won't be too cold! I can hold it!"

Nodding, Master opened the front car passenger door for the bluenette, then waited for him to get in before buckling him in place. Master had apparently decided to ignore the fact that Kaito probably would have been able to do it this time even with the ice cream, but the happy Vocaloid didn't mind at all. 

He liked Master's proximity, he liked the extra attention, he liked being made feel special enough for Master to want to keep him safe. Also, he liked the fact that neither one of his slim hands had to give up their death grip on the flimsy grocery bag filled with his treasure. He maybe liked that the most of all, right now.

"Do you really like it that much?" The human tilted his head and smiled at Kaito as he slid into his own seat and started the car towards their home; referring to the ice cream, of course. Smiling even wider at the realization that he had a home to go to, a place all of his own; his and his Master's, Kaito blushed and looked down at the bag, then glanced up at Master once more, still blushing happily.

"I do, Master. I love ice cream." Just imagining the sweet, comforting taste of the cold confection melting deliciously on his tongue and trickling down his throat like the sweetest beverage made Kaito want to close his eyes in remembered bliss. Ice cream was special. 

In a world that had been lonely and destitute of happiness or affection, the few times Kaito had had the frozen treat in the past had provided vibrant, badly needed memories of pleasure and delicious contentment. Even though he lived with Master now, the bluenette's affection for the treat still bordered upon the obsessive. It was enough to make him drool a little just thinking about it. Ice cream was happiness.

"Um... it's... it's just, really delicious," Kaito swallowed and tried to explain, though it was hard to tear his attention from the thin grocery bag sitting on his lap and slowly making his thigh go numb from the cold. Master's smile softened, though he couldn't take his eyes from the road much to watch his cute child in the passenger seat.

"Well, why don't we have some when we get back? After dinner, of course," Master hastened to amend. "I was thinking of cooking up that chicken we bought and-" Interrupting himself, Master yawned hugely, then corrected his course slightly with alarm as he blinked his eyes hard a few times.

Kaito's eyes were huge, and his grip on the ice cream tensed to the point that Master sweatdropped. They hadn't been in any immediate danger, but it was the principle of the thing.

"I'm so sorry, Kaito! It's okay. ...I guess I'm pretty tired. We'll get the groceries put away and," Master apologized for startling the Vocaloid. Pulling into the driveway and putting the car in park, he turned to his slowly relaxing baby, but interrupted himself again with another, smaller yawn. Master rubbed his face with his hands as if to wake himself back up.

"I can help put the groceries away, Master," Kaito offered as the human got out and opened the passenger side door for him, unbuckling the bluenette's seat belt. "You're tired from this morning. You could lay down for a little while before dinner?"

Master blinked the tiredness from his eyes again, and smiled warmly at Kaito. Regarding the considerate male, his human finally nodded in exhausted appreciation.

"I don't know why I'm so tired, baby, but... are you sure? It'd be wonderful; I know you can do it. It'd be a big help to me," Master smiled again. Even if Kaito got some things wrong, the worst that could happen is they would have to go to the store again a little sooner. And grocery shopping together had been a lot of fun, despite the fact that he really wanted to spend some more time simply being home, snuggling up together with the gentle-hearted Vocaloid. He knew Kaito was perfectly capable of doing lots of different things.

Smiling happily at Master and tilting his head slightly, Kaito's code swelled with pride. Master was entrusting him with an important task. He was going to be helpful to Master again! If he kept helping Master, the human would stay as attached to him as he was to Master. Master would see; Kaito could do a really good job and be the best helper! Those lonely times from before Master brought Kaito home would disappear from his memory banks like clouds after a rainstorm. Kaito would prove himself He could do it!

"I can do it, Master. You lay down and take a nap, and I will take care of all the groceries," Kaito reassured the human in as responsible and mature a tone as he could manage, trying to convey that Master hadn't made a mistake in trusting the earnest bluenette. Master smiled once more, his tiredness evident, and he unlocked the front door for both of them.

"Okay, baby. Thank you. Should I help you unload the car first, at least? I really want to spend time together," Master glanced down the hall towards their bedroom with obvious longing but Kaito shook his head, smiling.

"I can do it, Master. Go take a nap," Commandingly, Kaito's lovely voice trembled slightly at giving the important order. But Master smiled and nodded and turned, and plodded the short distance down the hall to their bedroom. When he passed through the doorway, Kaito inhaled a deep breath that smelled like their home, closed his eyes briefly in absolute happiness, feeling like everything was right in the world.

Master took care of Kaito. But Kaito could take care of Master, too.

Feeling good, he set his precious treasure of ice cream down on the kitchen counter and reluctantly allowed it to briefly leave his sight as he went back out to the car to bring in the rest of their groceries.

...

Putting things away was actually pretty simple, but it was also fun. Being able to peer in all of the cupboards and decide where to put things was a bit of a thrill. Kaito was grinning again by the time he was finished, just a few short minutes later. All that was left to put away was the prized, slowly thawing ice cream.

Pulling the crinkly bag away from the frozen treat, Kaito stared at it with wide, pleased eyes. He glanced down the hall towards his and Master's room and anxiously fidgeted a little bit, not really wanting to have it be out of his hands. Master said they would have the ice cream after dinner. But... would it really be so bad to have just a /little/ taste before putting it away?

Struggling with his better judgement, Kaito's eyes read and reread the ice cream label. Absorbed the picture on the front of the container showing beautiful, large scoops of the frozen confection gorgeously and attractively arranged, ready to be tasted by someone who loved it as much as Kaito loved it. Just a taste. Just a little taste. That couldn't be so bad, could it..? Master wouldn't notice if it was just a little, right..?

Breathing shallowly with enlargened pupils in his lovely blue eyes, Kaito slowly picked up a spoon from the silverware drawer as if in a dream, and slim, blue-tipped hands that didn't quite feel like his own gently loosened the paper-lined top of the ice cream container. His ears strained to hear any noise from Master's room; rhythmic breathing, movement, anything, but all the suddenly lightheaded bluenette could hear was a weird, high pitched buzzing in his ears that drowned out even the harsh sound of his own anxious, bated breath.

...Slowly, the spoon descended downwards toward the perfect, creamy, unblemished surface of the softly frozen, slightly melted ice cream.


	18. Chapter 18

The covers were comfortable around Master's body, but felt cooler than he felt like they should be. Still feeling exhausted, he opened his eyes slowly, blearily, and glanced at his alarm clock. The glowing red letters glared back at him unflinchingly, and he stretched slightly, careful not to disturb Kaito too much.

Eyes suddenly shuttering open in panicked alarm, Master sat straight up in bed, looking around the room rapidly. Wide eyes took in the pristine, crisp perfection of the immaculately-kept bedroom. Everything in its place. Just like every morning. Just like every morning. The same way it always looked right before he went to bed, every night.

Gripping his chest in rising panic, Master shook his head slowly. There was no soft blue haired head resting on a pillow next to him. There was no sound of movement out in the hallway. There was no Kaito anywhere. Blindly gripping the wall to keep his legs from buckling underneath him, the human staggered out of the bedroom to search the house. Had it been a dream?

Had it been a dream? His perfect, beautiful baby. Those clear, lovely blue eyes and cute, sweet face. Those wonderful comforting hugs and smiles. The child he'd been waiting for, always. Too perfect to be real. Too perfect. Was it a dream he had woken up from? Master's chest clenched and tears of panicked anxiety rose in his eyes, hot and burning and tight.

Nothing. Nothing, anywhere. The living room, pristine. The kitchen, pristine. No Kaito, anywhere. Master started to shake, holding himself tightly and trying not to hyperventilate as he sank slowly to his knees, unable to stand up anymore. His child was gone. He'd never hear that beautiful voice again. His baby was gone. It was a dream too cruel to manage.

"Ugghn," A soft, uncomfortable mumbling sound came from behind the kitchen island near the floor. Master's eyes showed their whites from how wide they rounded. Putting his hands on the floor, he crawled forwards, terrified.

An empty gallon container of ice cream and a dirty spoon were dropped on the floor, and a beautiful, perfect, perfect, wonderful child with sticky remnants of ice cream melted all around his mouth was laying behind the kitchen island, apparently having fallen asleep. His slightly bulging stomach was visible due to his shirt riding up from the odd position.

"K...ai...to?" Master whispered, his tears taking over control. Finding sudden strength to move, the lightheaded human move more quickly and more fluidly than he could remember ever doing in his life, grabbing his child in his own two hands and shaking lightly. Fingers gripped solid, real cloth, and blue, blue eyes fluttered open disoriented as the Vocaloid male woke up. "Kaito. Kaito. KAITO! KAITO!"

"A...ahh! Ah! Master! Master?!" Kaito jolted awake and scurried to try to wipe his mouth, his eyes huge. Alarmed dismay covered the Vocaloid's face as his hand came away sticky and he realized there was no way to hide from Master that he'd eaten the whole tub of their ice cream. Before dinner. "I... I... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Master!"

"Do you know how worried I was? How scared? You weren't anywhere!" Master ignored the sticky mess on the bluenette's face and pulled him tight against his chest, rocking Kaito with his body back and forth, pressing his teary face into the soft, perfect blue hair and crying, crying. His voice muffled from the thickness of trying to talk through tears and blue hair, he was a little hard to understand. "What were you thinking, Kaito?!"

The alarm from Kaito's rude awakening wearing off, his eyes widened at that last question from his Master. Master... Master knew what he'd done. He was angry. He was yelling at the bluenette and crying. Kaito hadn't meant to eat the whole thing of ice cream. But he'd done it, and then fallen asleep, and now... Master was angry. Master, who never raised his voice, was shouting at him.

He was a bad Vocaloid.

He hadn't meant to. But he'd done something wrong. So wrong that Master was yelling. So wrong that... Master... Master might... 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Kaito shouted, suddenly. The human's panicked tone and alarming actions were contagious. Kaito began to cry, confused and very scared. Something bad was going to happen, all because of him eating that ice cream when Master said not to. Slim, pale fingers wrapped into Master's shirt and clung there as he wept, terrified. "I'll never eat the ice cream again! Please don't be mad at me, Master! Don't throw me away!"

Master gaped, struggling to control his own breathing and panic, but Kaito's hysterical response slammed hard into his stomach. His baby didn't... even understand what was happening? Kaito thought... even after everything Master had said to him and done, he thought that his Master could possibly ever throw him away? And he thought it was about ice cream!

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, Master!" Kaito babbled in a high keen. "I was a bad Vocaloid, I'm bad, but I'll never do it again! I'll never, never do it again! I love you more than ice cream! Please... please! Master!"

The sobbing, broken tone in that lovely voice broke the human's heart to hear. He grabbed Kaito tighter and rocked him, his mind going a mile a minute as he realized that normal comfort wasn't getting through to the Vocaloid male at all. His baby was back in his arms. Kaito was here. He was real. And because of Master losing his shit, he was now having some kind of breakdown. At this rate, Kaito would never feel okay to eat his beloved ice cream again, and it would be Master's fault. Master's eyes slowly returned to their normal size; he wasn't sure if it would work, but he had a plan.

Kaito was his baby, after all.

"Kaito. Kaito!" Master grabbed the bluenette's soaked face and forced it upwards to look at him. Miserable, terrified blue eyes stared into him as the Vocaloid trembled in his grasp. "Kaito. You're right. That was extremely, extremely naughty. You were a bad boy, eating all the ice cream before dinner."

New tears rose up like crystal in those blue eyes and spilled down Kaito's cheeks in utter shame as he hiccupped in terror.

"You know what happens. When a child like you is bad, Kaito. Don't you."

Kaito flinched bodily away and tried everything he could not to bawl in rejection. This was it. Master was going to say it. He was returning Kaito to the store. He knew it was coming, had known it from the first moment that Master had first told him he wanted him. That it was going to end this way. That he would never, ever, really have a home.

Master wouldn't want him anymore after this. He was going to return his love.

"Naughty little ones get spanked. I'm going to punish you, Kaito," Master stood, still feeling wobbly, then thought better of it, and sat back down indian-style, and pulled Kaito forwards to sprawl over his lap. Kaito's body was lax in fear and tearfulness and didn't fight back as Master glanced at his face in a little concern, then raised his hand and smacked it loudly against the Vocaloid's bottom.

Kaito flinched at the sound and the sharp sting of sensation. He didn't have the energy to protest. As Master's hand rose again and left another stinging, slightly more painful smack on his bottom once more, then again, and again, Kaito dropped his head so that his bangs fell into his eyes as he continued to cry, quietly. The utter shame of the spanking wasn't lost on him. Master was expressing his displeasure before sending him away. Even though it wasn't unbearably painful physically, it hurt badly, more and more, with every new swat.

"I'm sorry, Master. I'm sorry," Kaito whimpered through the tightness in his chest, barely more than a cracked whisper now. It hurt even to breathe, and his butt was actually starting to burn now. He was wrecked. He'd never be a good Vocaloid to anyone. He knew that now.

The hand spanking his bottom finally slowed, then stilled. Master shifted slightly, and helped Kaito to sit back up. The bluenette stared stonily at the shiny linoleum floor, unable to meet the eyes of the one who was going to throw him away.

"There. Now your punishment is over, Kaito. You won't sneak dessert before dinner again without my okay from now on, will you? Unless you want to get another spanking like this one." Master's soft words reached Kaito's ears as he stared, unresponsive, down at the ground.

Wait. What?

Slowly, very slowly, Kaito raised his dull eyes to look at Master.

"Right, Kaito? Because naughty children... get punished. And I can't send you to bed without dinner, or something like that, when you're already full of dessert. You said you're sorry, so, I think you've learned your lesson. Right?"

Kaito blinked, and it felt like an eternity.

"Master..?" The sound from his voice sounded rusted. Kaito tried again. "Master, you... I?"

A kind, soft-fingered hand brushed Kaito's bangs away from his eyes as Master looked directly at him, face damp with tears and sticky ice cream remnant mess and all.

"Kaito... I love you. If you're ever really naughty again, I'll punish you like this. But I'll never stop loving you. You're my baby. I've loved you, wanted you, since before I ever even laid my eyes on you. That's why, if you do something naughty or are a 'bad' child, I'll spank you. I'll correct you. But you'll always, always, be loved afterwards. 

"It doesn't matter whether you're a perfect Vocaloid, or a brat. It doesn't matter if you have temper tantrums, or say something I don't like, or eat all the ice cream in the freezer before dinner. I love you. That won't ever stop, won't ever change. You're my little baby. I don't care how big you are or what you do. All of those other things don't matter. I just love you. I'm your Master. I'll always be your Master. You don't have to do anything to earn that or keep it. You already have all my love, just by existing. You're my Kaito baby. I'll love you until the day I die."

Through the quiet speech, Kaito's eyes focused and grew larger and larger, until new tears bubbled up. Not tears of panic and shame and loss, but tears that hurt in a different kind of way.

"You're my baby. Always. I love you, Kaito. Don't you understand what I mean when I tell you that you're the most beautiful thing in the world to me?" Master smiled painfully as he wiped the tears from Kaito's disbelieving, incredulous shimmering eyes. Blue closed then reopened, and Kaito reached trembling fingers out to touch just the tips against his Master's face, as if not sure his trembling smile was real. A warm hand closed over them, and pressed Kaito's palm firmly against the human's soft cheek.

"Masu... Mas...ter," Kaito asked, but wasn't sure there was even a question in it, as his shoulders continued to tremble, but his eyes grew a different tint to them. "...Oh."

Longing sang through the bluenette's code, and he leaned in, resting his forehead against his Master's. The human slowly closed his eyes, looking suddenly relieved, suddenly at peace; the fine lines of anxiety and stress smoothed at the closeness and touch. Kaito's wide eyes narrowed suddenly. 

Master was... forgiving him. Not simply as another chance given. But... no matter what Kaito did, even if it was wrong, Master would... still... love Kaito..? He felt something in his code stirring again, despite the almost uncomfortable fullness of his belly, that felt like a very strange, different sort of hunger. And it was sharp.

Tilting his head slightly, soft, pale pink lips touched against unsuspecting human lips, and then pressed firmly together, as Kaito kissed Master.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 A/N - It's been a long time since I updated this story. I kind of figured no one was reading it anymore? So, if there's minor continuity issues, it's because it's been a long time and I didn't reread my own work before I continued this. But a couple people asked me to continue, so, even though it's far from a perfect story, I hope you'll continue to enjoy it. And thanks, for reading something I wrote! :3

Master's startled expression melted into a warm, affectionate smile as Kaito pulled away, scanning his human's face with an intense expression. A warm hand cupped both of Kaito's slightly pudgy cheeks as Master continued to beam happily at him.

"Thank you baby, I love you too," the pleased human tilted his head as he grinned almost cutely at Kaito. Kaito's seeking, serious blue eyes flickered back and forth across Master's face, looking for something he didn't know how to define there.

"Master... I... was... it okay, that I kissed you?" Kaito asked, feeling an urgency to knowing the answer. Maybe he should be ashamed for feeling like this towards Master. Maybe Master didn't kiss him back because Kaito had crossed the line. Did Master understand what Kaito was trying to say? 

The human didn't seem at all displeased, but Kaito knew from experience that it was possible to mess up badly, and not realize or understand why. He needed to know. The needy feeling inside of him... did his human Master feel it, too?

"Of course it's okay," Master replied easily, still smiling, though his voice was a little soft as he replied. "Well, I'm not really used to getting kisses on the mouth, but, you know... if it's you, Kaito, I don't mind. It'd make me happy if this is one way you were telling me that you love me..."

Master's voice trailed off in the slightest question at the end, as if hopeful for an particular type of answer. Kaito's code surged inside of him, but this time it felt less intensely desperate. It felt... warm, somehow. The bluenette's eyes pricked with tears as he suddenly smiled a little too hard at the human in front of him. He put his hands over Master's, feeling their warmth combine with his, and closed his eyes, leaning into the touch slightly.

He loved Master. As long as Master wasn't rejecting him, the bluenette would be able to smile. The desperation could wait. Master was with him. Kaito had a home and his human loved him. He didn't need to prove anything. Master already knew... at least a little.

Apparently that was all the answer Master needed, because Kaito felt the hands move from his cheeks to hug around him again, and felt Master's face press against the side of his soft blue-haired head. Master took a long, long breath inwards, as if reassuring himself about something... though Kaito didn't know what for. After a moment, Master's voice whispered near Kaito's ear.

"I want to snuggle up with you, baby. Should we watch a movie together? Or, do you want to do something else, Kaito?"

Kaito felt safe, good inside those arms. Comforted, not alone. He wanted Master to connect with him more... wanted to feel Master. But maybe...

'What happens, Master, the next time we take a bath together? Are you going to wash me again like last time? What if I turned to kiss you, then? Would you understand even more? Would it be okay if I did this then? Or... is being your baby limited to only certain things?' Blue eyes stayed closed as Kaito nodded his head in response to the human's quiet inquiry, but his mind whirled with confused and uncertain thoughts. How far would Master's love extend? How much love was okay to show Master back?

Master pulled away. But he held out his hand to Kaito, smiling. The traces of stress were mostly faded away from the human's face, but Kaito could still see remnants of the angry expression the human had showed him a little while ago. It had been scary, it had been terrifying, but... the end result had left Kaito feeling more secure. 

If he messed up in the future, if he was a bad Vocaloid... Master would punish him for his behavior... but then it would be okay again. Right? The constant anxiety of being thrown away, of being returned... as long as Master corrected Kaito, maybe the bluenette could put those very real fears away. Well, he didn't want to be punished either, but... being punished by someone who loved and wanted to correct your mistakes... not just hurt and discard you... it felt warm. The idea felt a bit like something deeply precious.

A... slightly painful deeply precious thing. One that made his reddened ass cheeks twinge uncomfortably in reminder as Kaito started to follow the human into the living room. The expression on his face was weird and slightly blushing as those thoughts ran rampant through the bluenette's mind, and Master cocked his head, noticing it. Kaito shook his head rapidly, blushing further as he noticed Master staring at him openly.

"It's... it's nothing, Master. A... a movie sounds nice," a sudden bout of shyness at odds with the boldness of his kiss a short moment ago felt a little embarrassing, but Master just ruffled Kaito's hair, his fingers lingering there fractionally too long, as if loathe to be away from the ever-present softness there. The bluenette's quiet voice continued, a little happiness in it, despite his warm and twinging butt. "Heheh... Ah... what, what do you want to watch, Master?"

Regaining his coolness as his blush faded a bit, Kaito stared into the human's face, and pretended there wasn't still the trace of pink across his own face.

"Why don't you pick, Kaito?" Master voice got very quiet. Kaito blinked, not sure what had changed, but in that moment, the human was watching him very carefully. Nodding hesitantly, the blue-haired Vocaloid stared at Master a brief moment longer, then turned his head to look at the shelf of movies next to the TV set. There were a lot of things there, and Kaito wasn't familiar with any of them.

Fingers brushing lightly over the smooth spines of the plastic-covered titles, blue eyes scanned with a focused look. But his mind was distracted with trying to figure out the change in expression Master had just showed him. There was so much he still didn't know about the human. Choosing the right title... was it really important? What did it mean? How could he make the choice that would calm the evening, and let him remain happily next to Master as long as possible?

"Do you not like any of them, baby?" Master's voice was suddenly very close to Kaito's ear, and the warm air made the Vocaloid start in surprise. When had Master moved so closely?

"Ah... that's..." Kaito didn't know how to reply. It didn't really matter, as long as Master liked the choice, right? Though, Kaito didn't really know the difference between one of the movies and any other of them. "I... I don't know which one to choose, Master. I..."

Feeling nervous again, Kaito held one of his arms close to him. Master didn't move away, though, and the bluenette, as he focused his attention backwards, could feel the heat of the human's body right behind his. One arm slowly snaked around Kaito's tummy, and Master rested his cheek against the Vocaloid's back as he hugged the Kaito against him from behind. Kaito made a soft sound, "...O-oh."

Breathing quietly for a moment, Master suddenly took a huge, deep breath and let it out slowly, some of the returned tension in his body releasing with it. His eyes were closed against Kaito's back, and he breathed in the gentle scent of his baby. Right here. This child was still right here. Slowly, human eyes re-opened, feeling a bit heavy. Kaito was standing very still, not saying a thing, and the pair stood quietly for a long minute, before Master's soft voice broke the silence again.

"I have more movies in the cabinet under the TV," The tone of the voice was confidential, quiet, as if sharing a secret not certain if it was allowed to be shared. But as Kaito turned, Master's focused eyes were relaxed and calmer. The nervousness dissipated, and Kaito smiled a little in reply. It was okay not to know the answer. Kaito didn't have to choose the perfect thing.

"Master... I want to pick with you," The bluenette replied, voice equally soft, smile blossoming a little more. He put his hand out and wrapped his fingers around Master's, holding his hand. Master's pupils enlarged momentarily, then returned to normal. Kaito's smile continued unabated, and he turned to lead Master the very short distance of two steps away, to get to the cabinet under the TV.

Making a funny little noise, Master laughed as if in unbelieving delight. Kaito blinked again, not sure why Master was doing that, but Master just squeezed his hand tightly and gave a lopsided grin.

"It was a short walk, but I'm happy, baby. You wanted to hold my hand the whole distance?" The human grinned some more, looking a little foolishly pleased. Kaito blushed slightly but nodded and smiled and looked at the floor. He'd made Master happy! 

"You're such a good boy, Kaito. What a good, sweet child," Master beamed with love in his eyes, and Kaito's own eyes closed slightly as he leaned a little forwards as if to soak up the positive attention. Master was praising him? Kaito was good? The happiness in Master's smile was contagious, and Kaito felt wonderfully happy.

If this what happened from simply holding Master's hand... something this nice...

"Master, I'll never let go of your hand. I will hold it forever!" Kaito suddenly announced, and squeezed harder, feeling determined. He would never let this go! This happiness, this smile...

Master laughed again and his free hand ruffled Kaito's hair once again. Kaito smiled wider. Master must love his hair. He was always touching it while smiling. But then Master replied.

"Oh, but that might be hard when it's time to eat ice cream, baby. You might need that hand to hold the ice cream cone," the human teased gently, grinning.

"I can... use my other hand!" Kaito pouted his lip outward after thinking about that in a brief moment of alarm. "As... long as I don't eat it before dinner..." he trailed off, mumbling in remembered consternation. Was Master testing him?

"Oh? But when your hand is full, then how will you help me pick out a story at bedtime? How will you put bubbles in the bath? Plus, it will be hard to change into pajamas," Master couldn't help himself with teasing further, and a twinkle grew in his eyes with every new thing he listed. Kaito's pout grew darker with each item stated as he thought of ways around those problems.

"I... I can do it all with... my... toes..." Kaito grumbled before realizing how dumb that sounded. He stared at the ground, frustrated. Master didn't understand! He didn't understand at all!

"Well, maybe. But your toes will be very busy, baby, if you do that," Master grinned shamelessly, prodding the sulking male even more. But his voice took on a less teasing tone as he smiled a little more gently. "Because... if you don't ever let go of my hand... how will you be able to hug me back, baby?"

Blue eyes flashed up in an instant, and Kaito gaped briefly, before a warm flush suffused his face. Master was... Master was playing with him! 

"Oh- Master..! You..!" Kaito yelled suddenly, surprising them both, as he tackled Master to the ground, the teasing a little too much for him to take after the stress of a little while ago.

"W-whoa! Baby!" Master yelped. He sprawled on the ground as the bluenette fiercely hugged him with a strong expression on his face. The Vocaloid shook his head back and forth again and again.

"I will hug you, Master!" Kaito exclaimed again. 

"With your toes, baby?" Master managed to retort, despite being squished in a strong embrace. He couldn't stop teasing the cute, adult-sized baby yelling at him in such an adorable way.

"Nooo! With my arms and my hands! AND w-with my toes!" Kaito shouted again, flustered, and squeezing harder. Master was getting him riled up on purpose! Master was teasing him! "I will hug you! With all my body parts! Don't tease me, Master!"

Master laughed again, almost breathless, but very happily.

"What about your nose, baby? Will you hug me with your nose?" Struggling to get up, Kaito stayed latched on, shaking his head again and again every time Master was apparently helpless to stop his ongoing teasing.

"No, Master!" Kaito's offended voice yelled.

"What about with your earlobes? Will you hug me with those?" Managing to sit up awkwardly, with Kaito still sprawled out on his lap, Master tugged lightly on the bluenette's ears.

"Master!" Kaito slapped his hands to his ears and protested, but his face was delighted. Free, the human sat up the rest of the way and leaned his face in close to his baby's.

"What about your kneecaps? Will you hug me with those, Kaito?" Master laughed and tickled Kaito's knees. The bluenette yelped and slammed his knees together. He shot a scolding look at Master, but the human's fingers twitched wickedly and Master crawled slowly towards Kaito. The Vocaloid backed up little by little, his smile and eyes growing wider and wider in alarm until Master suddenly pounced and he shrieked again in a beautiful tone.

"No, Master!" No!" Laughing helplessly and squealing as the human tickled his knees, then his ribcage, and finally even the soles of his feet, Kaito tried to scramble away, until the bluenette was helpless with laughter. The noise of his usually too-quiet, shy voice was like a joyful melody of energy. Finally, breathless with his own laughter, Master collapsed onto his rear end and took deep breaths of satisfied air while grinning ear-to-ear at his baby.

"I win!" Master announced naughtily and grinned. Kaito shook his head quickly, but Master's twitching fingers quickly had him shrieking and scrambling away with laughter once again. Eyeing the human suspiciously, sure that Master might start tickling again, he slowly allowed the human to come closer once again; the tickling instruments safely remained untwitching at the sides of Master's body at long last.

"I love you, baby," Master said. Kaito beamed, tired but happy. 

"I love you, too, Master. Master? I want you to help me pick the movie, okay?" Feeling bold from the explosion of energy a few moments ago, Kaito ventured to ask the human for his help. "I want to pick it together, our first movie! ...Okay?"

"Oh," was all Master said, but the quiet, incredibly warm smile the human gave left Kaito with all the knowledge he needed, that he'd made the best choice, already.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I should keep trying to write this instead of letting a lot more time lapse, since that's what happens when I don't work on things... but I have a serious fever right now? So maybe it's a bad idea lol. Sorry for any incoherency, but it's not like I get paid for my hobby, so, *shrug* hopefully there's no psychedelic clowns floating in the atmosphere that I didn't catch and put down lol. There's a lot of words and not much plot in this chapter, so enjoy weird random fever fluff. .-.
> 
> And, Master..? stop hogging the screentime. I care about Kaito, not you. >:c grrrr
> 
> Kaito: D: But _I_ care about Master!
> 
> >:c

Master watched quietly as Kaito leaned forward on his kneeled legs to open the cabinet under the TV. The bluenette glanced back at the human and smiled cutely, gaining a returning smile for his troubles. The sticky mess on the Vocaloid's face had apparently been forgotten by the male, and Master kept his mouth quiet about it for a little longer. Between spanking and playing, the timing hadn't been right to wipe dirty faces just yet.

"Can you tell me about the movies, Master? which ones do you like the best?" Kaito asked, encouraged, finally seeming to have calmed down. Master's eyes flickered back to the DVDs on the shelf under the TV, still tasting the vague sweetness of sticky ice cream on his own lips from where Kaito had kissed him, as the adorable Vocaloid focused his attention back on the media discs.

"Well, there's all kinds of movies, Kaito. The ones over there," Master quietly indicated the bookshelf to the side that the bluenette had already looked at, "are mostly action movies. Some science fiction, and... some funny ones?"

"What about these movies?" The bluenette asked in a curious, hushed voice, taking a cue from Master's tone to lower his own volume again. His beautiful blue eyes stared right at the human, and Master felt his whole body relaxing further. The human smiled, a little embarrassed.

"Well, these movies are good too, I think. Some of them are animated. Some of them are... funny, or sweet... or cute... kind of like you, baby," the human murmured, half to himself, as he smiled a little smile. Master's friends would probably find it massively weird that he had a collection of movies that were essentially for kids' age brackets. Most of them were untouched. Some weren't even opened. Master had been waiting for his loved, longed-for baby to appear, before feeling the desire to watch many of them.

A few were movies from Master's own childhood, and had good memories attached to them. But he rarely watched them, either. It felt a little too much like admitting that he /didn't/ have a beautiful, loved, wished-for child, anytime he tried to open or view anything along those lines. In the same way that Master had never played with the toys in Kaito's bedroom- Kaito's playroom, now... the in same way that Master just cleaned the books of dust and looked at the sweet crib without touching it or using it for anything else... it was a painful reminder of what the human didn't have, and it hurt a little. Those things were supposed to be for his baby, to make him smile and happy.

But now, Kaito was here. That perfect child, his beautiful singing voice, his wide blue eyes, and his habit of adorably putting his thumb in his sweet little mouth... Master had wondered. Kaito had said he liked and wanted the toys in the bedroom, had liked and asked for the bedtime stories, and that had made the human so impossibly happy.

To be able to take care of the Vocaloid, to care for him and watch him as he learned in wonder about nice things, it was all his Master wanted. To see those bright blue eyes light up in delight, to let the Vocaloid know how loved and precious he was... Master had longed for those things, and Kaito had allowed them, had forgiven his Master for being strange in wanting to cuddle, to play, to love in an unusual fashion that Master had wondered about for years, if he should be ashamed of longing after.

After all, if he was meant to have a baby, things wouldn't have been this way, right? But maybe he really just needed to wait for this blue-haired child. He'd felt it, the instant Kaito had looked his way, that the Vocaloid was his. Had loved him instantly, and even though Kaito had been home only a short while, that instant love had already grown intensely. The human knew that it was different with a grown Vocaloid, than with a human baby, but that didn't stop the feelings of connection he had felt upon finding Kaito. And he knew that grown people had different needs, physically speaking, than infant babies did, but Master wanted to take care of all of those things for the sweet, trepid bluenette, too. 

Yet, although Kaito seemed to like the cute baby toys and childrens' stories, seemed afraid of being alone in the dark and wanted to sleep next to Master, and to hold hands with him when they walked, he'd also quickly taken the diaper off that Master had put on him the night before to try to comfort the distressed male. He'd also seemed a bit dismayed at the baby bottle, even though he'd drunk from it. 

Was it to please Master? The human wasn't certain, but he didn't want to force anything on his child, just to make himself happy. If Kaito liked some things, and didn't like others, that was his prerogative as the sweet, beautiful child he was. In the end, Master just wanted his baby to be comfortable and feel special and loved. Everything else was less important than that. So, he spoke quietly when Kaito stared curiously at the kids' videos, not wanting to pressure the bluenette into feeling he needed to watch shows made for children.

After all, Master wanted to see Kaito happy and smiling. He wasn't trying to force the Vocaloid into a particular mold or change him as a person. All he wanted was to give soft, loving memories to his baby. Everything else... well, Master admitted to himself that Kaito was adorable when surrounded by baby stuff, but in the end, those things were really cosmetic. They were hopes and dreams. But his baby was the reality, not a dream.

Not a dream, but real.

Master smiled happily with a bit of tearfulness to his smile as he knelt on the floor next to Kaito and touched the spines of the dvds there, feeling the very rela presence of his precious son next to his side. Kaito blinked at him, his own happy smile growing a little uncertain as he saw Master's tears. The human just shook his head and smiled bigger at Kaito to reassure him, and turn his attention back to the movies.

"Ah, let's see... this movie... was about a squirrel? No.. a ferret? And... he battles a snake to save everyone. And... this one, is about a fussy king," Master explained. Kaito looked, fascinated, as Master tried to describe the plots from the fuzzy memories he had of some of the movies. "A lot of these, I haven't even seen yet, honestly. But you don't have to pick any of them that you don't like. There's a lot of things to pick from, you know? What kind of thing do you like, Kaito? We can watch anything."

"I... I don't know, Master," Kaito smiled down at the movies in his hands. The pictures on the covers were fantastic and colorful on most of these dvd cases. "Tell me which one is your favourite?"

"My favourite..?" Master thought to himself curiously for a moment. "I guess..."

"Yes, Master?" Kaito leaned in, really curious now, eyes wide.

"I guess my favourite one... is... the one I get to watch with you," the human grinned, a little dorky.

Kaito sweatdropped; that answer didn't help any! Frowning slightly at the movies, he picked two that had the most interesting covers.

"Do you like either of these ones, Master? Are they good?" Kaito wanted to pick together! If Master wasn't going to help, the bluenette would have to be sneakier in getting feedback.

"Oh! Um, this one is a musical, about a prince who falls in love with and saves a princess. This other one, I haven't seen yet," Master turned the case over in his hand to scan the back of it.

"What happens after the prince saves the princess?" Kaito demanded. Master blinked and looked up, but smiled.

"They live happily ever after, baby. That's what happens in fairy tales like this, when you save someone you love and they fall in love with you. In the good ones, anyways!" Master answered, sweatdropping, as he remembered some less savory fairy tale stories from his own childhood.

"Oh," The Vocaloid said, his mind moving a mile a minute as he processed that information. "And... is this one a good one?"

"Yeah," the human replied with a soft smile. "It's a good one."

"Then let's watch this one, okay, Master?" The bluenette asked firmly, anticipating. It was perfect.

"Really? Okay, Kaito, that sounds fine to me, too," Master was grinning that lopsided, slightly excited smile again, and Kaito's eyes softened with his own pleasure.

"Master... I want to live happily ever after with you, too," the bluenette confessed earnestly, blue eyes staring. Master squeezed Kaito's hand as he got up, then smiled downwards at the still-kneeling Vocaloid.

"Me, too, baby," Master said in reply. "Why don't I put this in. You get comfy on the couch, and I'll be right there."

Kaito got up quickly, nodding, and full of anticipation, although he was still tired from playing earlier, not to mention the long day they'd had. Master put in the disc, found the remote, and grabbed a packet of wet wipes from the side end table. As the opening credits sprawled out and a beautiful sound emitted from the TV screen, signaling that the movie would begin, the human smiled.

"Hold still, baby," and the soft wet wipes gently scrubbed the sticky residue from Kaito's adorable, messy cheeks.


	21. Chapter 21

As the opening credits unrolled on the animated movie, and the story began, Master sat down beside Kaito. His eyes softened lovingly as Kaito snuggled next to him, not minding the proximity at all. The human softly put his arms around the bluenette to keep him balanced as Kaito practically sat on Master's thigh. The Vocaloid male smiled at the human. Master smiled back, then turned his eyes briefly to the screen, to direct Kaito's attention there.

Kaito smelled vaguely sweet. Like shampoo and bubbles, despite that it'd been a while since their bath together. There was another, subtler scent, that the human had come to think of as "Kaito's scent," that tickled his nose as Master closed his eyes partway and leaned sideways, arms still gently wrapped around his child. The bluenette stared at the screen, suddenly fascinated, as the animation dissolved into its first musical number. Master breathed quietly, listening, feeling the calm, otherwise quiet atmosphere, and the warmth of his Vocaloid in his arms and next to him.

Kaito was here. Master's baby was right here. Solid. Real. Perfect. And leaning forward tensely, breath almost held as the magic of the kid's movie entranced him. Master tried to repress a little laugh as he found himself blushing from the situation. Kaito was too cute. Too cute! But then the human blinked, as Kaito leaned forward a little too much as the first song wrapped itself up.

"Whoa!" Grabbing quickly, and maybe a little too hard, the human yanked the adult-sized 'child' back to him before he could fall on the floor. Flailing, alarmed elbows and hands and knees went everywhere, including into Master's ribs. Master's own elbow smacked uncouthly against the remote control, causing the disc to whir angrily and eject. 

"Oof! O-ouch... Ugh," Master winced, then looked to Kaito. "Kaito- are you okay? You need to pay attention, baby! Are you okay? Did I catch you too hard?"

Rubbing his upper arm and looking distraught back at his Master, Kaito's lower lip quivered.

"I'm okay. I'm... I'm sorry, Master. Did you get hurt?"

"It's just a little bruise. Let me see your arm," Master frowned, demanding in a no-nonsense tone. Kaito jolted at the tone, but slowly lowered his blue-tipped fingers to uncover the area he had been massaging. Master inspected it closely with a serious expression. "What were you thinking, baby? Was the movie that interesting already? You almost fell off the couch. Tell me if it hurts anywhere, okay?"

Master's voice had become gentler, so Kaito peeked at him, a little worried that he'd get scolded for being uncareful. Doleful blue eyes regarded the human and Kaito flinched- Master's probing fingers had directly touched the tender area.

"It... hurts a little, there, Master. I'm sorry. The music was... and I just..." Kaito lowered his eyes, his shoulders bunching up a little bit. Maybe Master didn't like the music. Master had said he was okay, but Kaito had kneed him in the stomach, he was sure of it. Why couldn't he be more graceful? How would Master get impressed enough by him to cherish him more and more, if Kaito kept messing up? The human loved him. Kaito felt sure of it. But Kaito wanted more love, and just as much, to protect Master, too. "Are you sure you're okay, Master? I really am sorry, I should have been more careful. Does it hurt in your stomach?"

Master frowned, but his eyes were only concerned, not angry.

"Maybe I should have held you closer," the human muttered as if he didn't realize he'd spoken the words, but Kaito's eyes widened fractionally as a blush crossed his face slowly. The bluenette was about to open his mouth to reply, when Master glanced up at Kaito with serious, worried eyes, and a small, still concerned, but reassuring smile, and spoke in a regular volume. "No, I'm okay- I promise. You really liked the music? Kaito? ...That's right, you're really good at singing, after all. I didn't know you liked it this much, though. But it's no good for you to get hurt. I'll worry. Do you want a band-aid? Or should I do 'pain, pain, fly away!'? I don't want you to be hurting, baby. How can I make you feel better best?"

Kaito just stared at Master, but at the last words, he looked away, still blushing slightly, as if embarrassed. The Vocaloid mumbled something that the human couldn't quite hear.

"Kaito? Baby?" Master prompted, an edge of anxiety in his voice. How could he make this better for Kaito? He needed the sweet, blue-haired child to be happy, and not hurt. If only he'd been more careful, kept a better hold on his baby...

"I... want you to... kiss it better," Kaito mumbled a little louder. "I saw it... yesterday. On the TV. You... kiss it better, Master?"

Master gaped; it was his turn to blush a bright red. Shaking his head rapidly to clear it, the human rubbed his stupidly grinning face to smooth it out into a semblance of normalcy. Clearing his throat, Master felt relatively confident that Kaito hadn't seen his initial reaction as the bluenette glanced back at him trepidly. Master's face smiled a gentler, more natural smile that grew as they met eyes, and Kaito's own mouth turned into a hopeful smile of its own.

"O-of course, honey," Master said in an only slightly-shaky voice, his heart in his chest. Kaito really was... his. Kaito... for him to ask for a kiss to make it better... he was okay. Master smiled a silly, helpless, quivering smile, despite his best effort to look like his normal self. Master's baby was the cutest child!

Bringing his face close to Kaito's smooth, pale arm, Master pressed a soft. dry kiss near the spot that had made the sweet bluenette flinch a moment before. He pulled away slowly, the gentle sensation of his baby's soft skin against his lips still pleasant. Glowing eyes filled with pleasure looked up to meet Kaito's blushing, shyly smiling face. Master couldn't help himself; his hand reached out and touched one flushed cheek, holding Kaito's face in his hand for a moment. The Vocaloid closed his eyes after a moment, and leaned into the touch, breathing quietly.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, Master," the quiet, beautiful voice came from the bluenette's mouth. The Vocaloid opened his eyes again and looked back at Master once more, a sort of peace and happiness shining in his blue eyes.

"I'm glad," Master smiled back, his heart aching with a pleasant, wonderful sensation, as if being full. "If you ever get hurt, I'll... I'll make it better, I promise. I love you, baby. I'll do anything to keep you safe."

Kaito's smile grew, and his eyes closed again, this time, because of the force of his happy, adorable smile. The expression literally took Master's breath away, and he had to remind himself to breathe again. It took a force of effort to remove his hand from the bluenette's soft, slightly rounded face. Master spread his arms open to invite Kaito back closer, to sit directly on his lap, this time, and the Vocaloid male didn't hesitate more than a moment to snuggle in, so much closer than last time. 

Master tried not to flinch at the twinge in his ribs as he wrapped the bluenette tightly but carefully in his arms, to make sure Kaito was kept safe on the couch. Smiling into Kaito's shoulder, the shared warmth settled around both of them very comfortably.

"I can make you better, too, Master..?" Turning his head, a little worry returning to blue eyes, Kaito stared into Master's eyes only a few inches away from them. The human could feel the warmth of his child's breath hit against his cheek. Master smiled, moved and deeply happy. Kaito was still worried about him.

"You already did," the human replied. "Oh- the movie though, Kaito. I think we might have to start it again from the beginning. Is it okay?"

Kaito nodded his approval, then smiled a little more shyly. "I can probably... sing it this time!"

"Sing it?" The human asked. "Oh- do you mean the song from the movie? Can you remember it already?"

Master looked impressed as Kaito nodded happily, wanting to show off for his Master.

"I promised I would sing for you every day, right, Master?" Beaming, the cute bluenette reminded his human anxiously. Master's smile became a grin of remembered pleasure.

"You did, didn't you, baby? Okay, do your best! I'm listening." 

Kaito nodded again, determined now. Master watched with deeply loving, happy eyes as the bluenette located the remote control and pressed buttons until the disc reinserted itself and began to play again. In the meantime, the human held his warm, happy, loved child closely to him on his lap, never minding that Kaito was slightly taller than his human owner was. It was easy to see over Kaito's shoulder.

"You got it, Kaito, good job! You're good at figuring those buttons out," Master praised as the disc re-started, and Kaito smiled again, excited, then leaned forward despite himself, eyes going lighting up but serious. Master's arms tightened so the bluenette wouldn't unbalance them again.

"Master! It's starting! I'm going to sing it this time," Kaito stated determinedly. "Make sure you watch. Okay, Master? Watch! Don't miss it! It's starting."

Kaito opened his mouth and began to sing, but despite his direction, Master couldn't keep his eyes on the screen along with the movie. He was too busy staring at his blue-haired baby, singing in the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard.

'Disney, you hired the wrong singers,' was all Master could think of as the beautiful melody poured over him and settled warmly in his bones and his stomach. This singing voice? Was better than any feel-better kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

'So much for a bath tonight,' Master thought to himself with a blushing smile on his almost embarrassed, happy face. The movie's credits finished playing quietly in the background. 'Kaito must have been tired, after all. I'd be asleep already myself, honestly, if not for that nap I got earlier.'

The heavy, soft blue-haired head rested on the pillow of Master's chest, where it had lolled towards the end of the animated movie, despite all its interesting musical songs that his baby apparently loved. The steady, rhythmic rise and fall of the sleeping child's chest and shoulders was comforting, relaxing. If not for the sweetness of the scene and the happy, craving, fulfilling sensations it produced in the human's heart and stomach, he would have joined Kaito in his sleep, regardless of the cricked neck he'd probably get in the morning as a result of it.

The sweet-natured bluenette breathed softly, warm, against Master's neck as he slept, but he did so through an obstacle. The blue-polished thumbnail on Kaito's left hand was no longer visible, because it was very firmly wedged between his cute pink lips. Master curled his toes and barely resisted the urge to make an animal sound of whining pleasure as he saw and felt Kaito suddenly adjusting his mouth slightly and actually sucked on that invisible thumb. 

Master couldn't stop himself from hugging his child just a little closer and cuddling him just a little more forcefully as Kaito continued to peacefully sleep, and was relieved a short while later when he recovered himself, that he hadn't woken the Vocaloid. He smiled against Kaito's warm, soft hair and nuzzled the full-sized child a little with his own cheek, relishing the familiar scent and softness, and the little murmur of sleeping contentment that Kaito made unconsciously in response to the affectionate gesture.

There wouldn't be a bedtime story tonight, or probably changing into pajamas either- they would both likely necessitate waking the sleeping male up to accomplish. Even getting Kaito into the bedroom might jostle him too much- but there was no getting around trying anyways. With a long, deep, calm breath inwards, enjoying his baby's snuggling against him for a brief moment longer, Master gathered his resolve and adjusted his body to try to get both of them up off the couch. It might be comfortable now, but they'd both probably regret it in the morning if they slept there. And tomorrow, Master needed to be alert for work.

"Hup," The cautious human said in a whisper as he hiked Kaito's legs up with his hands, letting the bluenette stay leaning against Master's chest, and holding him under his thighs near his clothed butt. Kaito's legs dangled as if bonelessly to either side of Master's hips, but the careful balancing worked, despite Kaito's grown male's height and weight. Master froze for a brief moment as Kaito's face scrunched up with a whimper and he fussed a bit, clenching his blue-tipped fists unconsciously in Master's shirt front, but then the bluenette's face smoothed back out, and his breathing returned to its normal sleeping rhythm.

Master smiled happily down at Kaito and carefully maneuvered around the furniture to get to the bedroom. Nudging the door open fully with one careful knee, Master brought Kaito to the bed. He sweatdropped realizing he'd left the covers a mess in his haste to get up earlier, but it actually was for the best, since he needed both hands to keep his baby safe. Setting Kaito down as gently as he could manage, the human pushed the rest of the covers out of the way in order to situate his child in a horizontal position.

Kaito's hands didn't want to let go of Master's shirt. At a loss, but loving the adorable picture, Master simply stayed put, not sure what to do, for several long moments. The bluenette looked disgruntled in his sleep again. Master put one finger next to Kaito's fist and tried to slide it in, to loosen his child's grip. Kaito made an unhappy sound and fidgeted. Master froze, sure the Vocaloid would wake. But instead, Kaito's hand unclenched and he rolled over onto his side and curled up slightly.

Master stared down at Kaito for a moment before tucking him in. But as soon as the covers went around Kaito's body, the bluenette's fussy, sleeping face looked angry. Master's eyes went wide and he froze once again. Kaito's severe expression was so unlike his usual face. Worried that Kaito might be having a nightmare, Master debated whether to wake him on purpose. But then Kaito angrily and quickly sucked his thumb like it would fix whatever problem he was facing in his dreams, and the mad expression causing his blue brows to furrow and a line in between his eyes to wrinkle cleared up, leaving in its place the expression of just an adorable, sweetly, contentedly dreaming son once more.

"How are you even that cute?" Master whispered in very quiet, mock consternation, more to himself than to his child, and with the tips of his fingers, moved the bangs from his Vocaloid's face. He leaned down and kissed the forehead there. Kaito smiled, his furious mouth stopping sucking, and relaxing, a tiny glisten of drool from the slightly open mouth's corner becoming visible.

"Ugh," Master said, the visual hitting him right in his soft heart. Stripping quickly and redressing in nightclothes, the human carefully got into bed next to his baby, checked the alarm clock was set correctly, and turned the bedroom light off. Kaito's soft breathing sounded rhythmically over the barely audible hum of electronics and the softer yet sounds of occasional traffic and light wind from outside.

"I love you, Kaito," Master said quietly, his eyes closing a little bit as he ate up the dark, peaceful atmosphere. "I love you, baby. I'm glad you're with me. Kaito... you're my child. I love you. Goodnight, my sweet baby."

"Mm," Kaito murmured as if he could hear Master's voice, and he turned a little more, still asleep, snuggling up the the human again. This time, Master snuggled up back. The last thoughts in the human's mind as he fell asleep were of lazy pleasure and the warmth of his son's slumbering cuddles.


	23. Chapter 23

"I'm returning you to the store!" Kaito couldn't see Master's face, but his clear, chiming, near-crystalline voice was disgusted, disappointed. "I should have known better than to expect a fail to be able to do anything, to be worth anything! Why would I want you, when I have a popular model I can get instead? You're shameful! Your bad habits should have tipped me off right away that you'd be no good."

Kaito's arm was violently tugged so hard it felt like his joint might pop out of its socket. He held back great hiccuping tears, his face a mess of anxiety and desperation as he tripped over his feet in the effort to keep up, falling to his knees painfully.

"No, Master! Please!" Kaito stumbled and was jerked to his feet without compassion, the sneering, human voice turning to him again, looking at him, and finding him to be trash.

"The discounted rack. At first I thought I'd found a bargain. But now I see you're useless, Kaito. You can't sing beautifully enough. You're going to be returned to the factory, and then... deactivated. Those brief stolen moments where you thought you could BE something..." The voice laughed maliciously instead of finishing the statement, and Kaito turned desperately, looking for anything, anything, but eyes peered out from everywhere- faceless, bodiless, judging, mocking... and bored. The eyes slowly all turned away from the bluenette, not caring what happened to him. He wasn't even worth looking at, their growing disinterest said without words.

"You're a fail, Kaito. It's over," Master's disembodied voice came once again- the voice of the Master he had longed for, dreamt of- a perfect, strong, rich-timbered voice like wind chimes. The hand that held his arm cruelly- that dragged him along and let go of him, causing him to slam hip-and-thigh-first, onto the ground, crying, was a pianist's hand. Long, delicate fingers that were perfect for writing scores, for reaching the notes on instrument after instrument, for playing beautifully, beautifully... 

Delicate, long, perfect, cold fingers, which let go of him dispassionately, and a disembodied voice that was cold as it judged him and found him not good enough to be allowed to live, let alone ever, ever, to be loved.

"Kaito!" A second, jarring voice, due to its lack of being in tune, came, muffled, from far away. "Kaito! ...Kaito!" But the bluenette couldn't wonder about it or focus on it. 

"What a waste of my time," Master said, but his clear voice was breaking up like notes in a song that weren't strung closely enough together. Like a piano with hammers a little too small for its strings. It was unraveling, and Kaito was going with it.

"KAITO!" The jarring voice, suddenly right next to Kaito's ears. He clapped his hands, wet from sobbing, to his ears, to stop the sound. Wanting his code to disappear along with the broken melody of his perfect, faceless Master's disapproval, before the longed-for human could reject him all the way. It hurt too much. It hurt too much! Master!

"Master..!" Kaito cried out shudderingly, as if he could change the now nearly shapeless human's determination about his lack of value. Cried out and held out one rapidly disappearing hand, reaching after the retreating, dissolving, fading back that was melting smaller and smaller and becoming more broken and distorted as the tapestry of the world unraveled- and touched something solid.

Opening his stricken blue eyes wide in the sudden brightness of an end table lamp's light, Kaito's fingers were pressed hard against something that felt soft. He swerved his head up, waking rudely, finding himself in the someone's unforgiving grip, unable to move. Kaito yelled and pushed away, but the arms held him tightly. He couldn't escape. He couldn't disappear. He'd be returned, taken apart. Deactivated. A failure! No!

"Kaito! Kaito, baby! Calm down, please. You had a nightmare! Baby, calm down!" The off-key, imperfect voice that had broken into Kaito's awful dream urgently called out again and again, trying to reach him, to gain his attention. "Baby, it's okay, you're safe, I promise. You're safe. Calm down, Kaito!"

A moment of frozen time, unblinking, staring into nothing, tightly held, almost painfully tightly as his body stiffened, terrified.

"I've got you, honey. It's okay, Kaito. You're safe," Master voice said softly, worriedly.

Kaito inhaled a deep panic breath, his conscious mind returning his senses and memories in a slamming fashion, and it smelled like Master, it smelled like home, and the arms around him were warm, warm, and not letting go. His Master. The real one. Kaito shuddered and let out a wracking wail, and in contrast to the panicked pushing of a moment ago, grabbed Master's pajamas with his fists, hard, and clung there, white-knuckled as he sobbed.

"Baby... baby," Master said again and again, apparently at a loss as to what else to do. The arms around him moved to rub his back, soothing, warm, solid, real. Not a dream, not a nightmare of an imagined Master. Not rejecting, not ignoring, not hating him... Kaito hysterically cried himself out in warm, kind arms.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay," Master murmured. "It's okay, you're safe, you're home."

Kaito wondered numbly how long he'd been sitting there, held by the human, when his sobs finally quieted to watery-tasting sniffles. His stomach felt queasy. He didn't want to pull away from Master to look the human in the face. Part of him was afraid if he did so, the reality of Master's arms around him would dissolve like the dream- the nightmare- had resolved. Maybe this was the dream, and the nightmare was actually the reality. Maybe if he looked at Master's face, there wouldn't anything there, and he'd wake up, and the nightmare would be reality after all. Kaito rested his face against Master's soaked pajama top and breathed unevenly, still shaking just a little bit.

The warm hand from his back moved away, and for a moment, Kaito wanted to scream. But then the hand touched his face, cupped his cheek, and gently requested him to raise his head. Kaito obeyed the nonverbal demand reluctantly, keeping his eyes cast downwards. Master's pajamas were damp all over. It was gross. Would Master be disappointed in him? For real this time?

"Come here, baby," Master said so quietly, Kaito had to strain to hear his voice. Looking up exhaustedly, anxious in his very belly, Kaito slowly, slowly, managed to meet Master's eyes.

"It must've been a really bad dream," Master said. His face was creased in worry, and his hand smoothed the damp hair away from Kaito's face. Kaito closed his eyes, feeling desperation again, longing to lean into that touch just a little more. "Do you want to talk about it? Are you okay, Kaito?"

The bluenette stared at his knees on the bed where he knelt on them. Master's hands didn't disappear, and just kept stroking his head. Kaito slowly shook his head 'no.'

"Okay... okay, Kaito. you don't have to talk about it, if it's too scary. Are you okay?" Master gently prodded again, hoping for more information that he could use to comfort his distraught child. "Do you want a drink? I could get you some nice cold milk-"

"No," Kaito managed to choke out, his grip on Master's pajama top clenching again. The fabric was wrinkled, wet, gross... and Kaito would have fought anyone who tried to pry his shaking fingers away from it. Master needed to stay. He needed to stay right there. Going for milk? No. Not even if the bed was on fire.

"Okay, baby," Master said quietly. A rustling sound, an adjustment of Master's weight on the bed, and a tense moment of Kaito's heart seizing from anxiety that Master would try to leave anyways, and suddenly something soft and dry touched softly against his damp, tear-encrusted cheek. "Hold still, honey. It's okay, I'm not going anywhere."

Master wiped the tears away carefully, like his child was made of glass. Despite himself and despite Master's good job, Kaito started to cry again, softly this time.

"I'm sorry, Master," the bluenette eventually managed to get out in a voice that sounded damaged, used and gritty, and not attractive to his own ears. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Master said immediately, his imperfect voice kind and quiet. "Can I do anything to help you feel better? When I was little, my mom would tell me to turn my pillow over if I had a nightmare, and then that would make sure I had pleasant dreams after. Do you think that might help?"

"...M-maybe," Kaito mumbled, ashamed to explain his nightmare. He very slowly peeked up at Master, trepid, his blue-framed face serious and anxious. "Master, you won't return me, right?"

"Of course not!" Master's brow furrowed more, sounding really upset now. "We talked about this. You're mine! You can't go back to the store! You're my family! Mine! I love you!"

Kaito stared with dark, hungry, desperate eyes at Master as the human threw a mini tantrum in his voice inflection. Master looked upset. Master almost looked angry. And... Master looked... scared. Kaito stared at Master's face, needing the reassurance of the human's response. It didn't matter that Master had told him those same things earlier in the night. Kaito knew it. Knew Master loved him. Knew he had a place- a home- and Master wouldn't return him. Master had told him so, and he believed the human then.

But he needed Master to tell him again, right now.

"Master, am I no good? Do you love me?" Kaito didn't even care about the loneliness in his voice that he usually hated, usually felt anxious and guilty and worthless about. Master would make it better. He would. He had to.

"Kaito... I love you more than anyone in the world, Kaito. You're the best child in the entire world," Master said after a moment; his tenor had changed. Softened. As if he had figured out what Kaito was really asking for. That he needed reassurance. "You're wonderful. You have the most beautiful singing voice. You have the most beautiful smile. You make me so happy, Kaito. You make my days worth it. I was so lonely, without you. I'm glad you found me."

"I found you, Master..?" Kaito asked, but it was more of a searching question. "Master, didn't you... find me?"

Master smiled, and it looked like it hurt. Kaito touched it with his fingertips. Master's lips felt soft. They moved against the pads of the bluenette's fingers to kiss him gently there. Master's eyes closed briefly as he kissed Kaito's blue-tipped fingers, a longing, but softened expression on the human's tired-looking face. Kaito suddenly noticed the dark bags under Master's eyes, and wondered vaguely what time of night it was. Was Master exhausted?

"You found me. My beautiful, perfect, Kaito," Master said, as if pronouncing the words as a title of office. As if no one could argue with them, and his love was simple fact that was undeniable. "I waited for you, Kaito. For so long. I knew you were mine as soon as I saw you in that room."

Kaito shivered, feeling a little cold, at those words that reminded him of before Master had taken him home. Before he'd been purchased. Kaito looked at Master, judging if he could get away with it, and snuggled up as tightly as he could to the human, making his adult-sized body small, to try to be as close as possible. The room wasn't cool, but Kaito's body felt cold all the same.

"I want to be next to you, Master," Kaito said, and felt a gentle squeeze around his shoulder, and saw a small smile on the human's dimly lamp-lit face. Master nodded, and, not bothering to turn off the lamp in question, gathered Kaito as close to him as he could manage, laying down horizontally together with the bluenette to find a doably comfortable position where he could look at his Vocaloid's stressed-out face and keep him close.

"I love you, Kaito," Master reminded the bluenette. Kaito felt a heavy lethargy growing all over the bones of his body as it began to relax in the quiet, gentle warmth. Master's heartbeat was right there. The atmosphere was peaceful, secure. Master held his arms closely, almost tightly, keeping Kaito safe, and letting him know he wasn't alone. "If you need me, I'm right here, baby."

Kaito wanted to reply, to say something back to Master, but all he could manage was to rub his face tiredly against the human's still-damp collar. Kaito's ragged breathing evened out long before Master's did, as the human watched in continued concern until the Vocaloid returned to sleep, using not a normal pillow, but Master's softly padded chest, to comfort and rest his sleeping head on.


	24. Chapter 24

Kaito woke up aching, his body stiff and lax at the same time. He was crushed up against Master, whose face looked exhausted. The human's eyes had dark circles under them as he slept heavily, Kaito wrapped loosely in his arms. Kaito's own hands were clenched tightly in Master's pajamas. So tight that the Vocaloid's muscles burned and felt locked in place. Blue eyes with red cracks in them from crying and lack of rest stared at Master's sleeping face, as Kaito tried slowly to unclench his fingers one by one. It wasn't an easy task.

Not even with his bladder screaming at him to hurry up. Not even with the vague odor of his body telling him he'd been covered in fear sweat and slept in it, and was past due for a bathing. Master's face creased a little bit as Kaito finally got his fingers to obey, and the bluenette creakily flexed clenched digits away from soft cotton. The human's arms tightened incrementally, as if sensing the Vocaloid was preparing to move away. The unconscious reflex loosened something tight in Kaito, and he found himself breathing more evenly, all of a sudden... not even realizing that his breath had been so short until that moment when it relaxed a little.

Resting his head trepidly against Master's shoulder again, Kaito ignored the discomfort of his body and focused just on breathing. He could see the alarm clock from this angle, and he watched the second hand moving fluidly, too fast for his liking. When Master woke up, the human would have to leave for work, wouldn't he? Kaito selfishly considered unplugging the clock, but it would have meant moving from that position, and he didn't want to. So he just stayed still, stayed put, for as long as he could manage, until natural functions forced him to wiggle a little bit simply to stave off going to the bathroom as long as possible.

"Nnghn," Master grumbled sleepily, his red-rimmed eyes opening blearily with a displeased expression that he was awake and morning existed. Human eyes found Kaito immediately, and the expression on Master's tired face softened. "Morning, Kaito. Did you sleep?"

Kaito ducked his head. Despite the complaint of his joints, his fingers closed on Master's pajamas again. But that was no good, he had to answer Master. Even though he felt like he didn't have the energy for words.

The soft blue head on Master's shoulder nodded a little bit, as the Vocaloid refused to get up or move. Master watched his baby's head for a little bit, and then tightened his hugging grip on Kaito fractionally. Kaito relaxed a little more. Master smiled, but it was a complicated smile, and one that Kaito couldn't see. Human lips bent down and gently kissed a soft blue crown.

The alarm clock blared on. Master sighed, and shifted, and Kaito released his hold and let the human sit up. Master smiled awkwardly and rumpled his own hair as if in embarrassment at his own appearance. Kaito stared at him.

"I guess it's time to get up, baby," Master said, sounding sheepish, then turning and pressing the button on the clock to silence the alarm. He turned his head back to Kaito and seemed to be giving the fully grown child a once-over. "I should have given you a bath last night, Kaito. I don't think there's enough time now to do it before I have to get to work."

Kaito couldn't reply, and looked away, seeming upset. Master was leaving for work. Master was leaving him alone. How long would it be for? Would he really come back? Yesterday, it hadn't seemed as real as it did this morning, that Master wouldn't be there all the time. Kaito closed his eyes and tried to make the world rewind to yesterday. He would do things differently, be better, not get punished, and then, if he was a good Vocaloid, maybe Master wouldn't leave.

Shaking his head a little, Kaito scrubbed at his face with blue-tipped fingers. That was silly, it's not like Kaito could control what his Master, his human, did. He realized, understood that Master had a life outside of his Vocaloid's existence. But he still didn't want Master to go. Kaito's face was showing his unhappiness despite himself.

"When will you come back, Master?" Kaito managed to finally find his voice to ask. He couldn't look again at the human who had brought him home, until he knew.

"It'll depend on how quickly I can get things done. It might be several hours, baby. I'm sorry," Master responded, sounding depressed. Kaito looked up, surprised at the unhappy tone, and his eyes widened as he took in Master's face. Master was sad? Master was sad. He didn't want to leave Kaito? Blue-lacquered fingers brushed against the human's cheeks gently, and then cupped Master's face, turning it to look directly into Kaito's widened blue eyes. Master stared back at him.

"I can help with the dishes," Kaito offered, and as if by a small miracle, smiled a very small, hopeful, teary smile. Master put his hands over Kaito's and smiled back, closing his eyes hard as if gathering strength from the touch. 

"Thanks, Kaito. You are such a good child," Master said. "A good helper. The best. Let's make breakfast together, okay? The sooner I get to work, the sooner I can come home to you. Right?"

Kaito nodded slowly and got up. He waited for Master, feeling sort of unattractive and unwashed in his rumpled clothes, as the human grabbed a few articles of his own clothing from the closet and glanced at the Vocaloid.

"What would you like to wear today, baby?" Kaito's human asked. "Do you want me to help you get dressed? We'll just have to be quick, is all, if I don't want to be late."

Kaito looked at the floor. Master's stockinged feet came close and stood next to him. Putting clean clothes on a dirty body didn't really make a lot of sense, but Kaito didn't want to complain, either. If he disagreed with Master, maybe the human would stay at work longer.

"Tell you what. Why don't you think about it while we have breakfast? If you can't decide, I'll pick something, and tonight, we can decide again, for tomorrow morning?" the gentle voice offered a solution. Kaito didn't really like the solution, but it was mostly because he wanted Master to have some more time in the morning, so he nodded, but didnt feel much better about it. "Why don't we make some of your special poptarts for breakfast? It'll be quick, which is good."

Kaito frowned, then sighed, then nodded his head, and trudged towards the kitchen, where he waited for Master to follow just behind him. Once the human was present, Kaito opened the cabinet that held the food they'd decided on, and pulled out the box of breakfast pastries. Master smiled encouragingly at him and nodded, and the morning felt a little less gloomy as Kaito decided to smile back.

Opening the package was easy, and opening one of the foil pouches inside seemed equally common-sense, but then there were two flat, uncooked pastries staring back at the bluenette. Master distracted Kaito's attention with a "Good job, Kaito!" and the flash of a shiny metallic device being moved- the toaster.

"Okay baby, you take those," Master pointed at the pastries, "and put them into the slots there," a point to the toaster slots, "and depress that button to get the toaster to start. When they're done, they'll pop up! But they'll be hot, so don't touch right away, okay?"

Kaito nodded and put the food where it went. Master turned and got out plates, smiled at Kaito, and handed them over. Kaito put them on the table, but Master called him back, so that the hot food could go on the plates first. Kaito watched the red hot coils glowing inside the toaster and stood close to Master. One hand belonging to a Vocaloid somehow snuck into another hand that belonged to a human, and Master squeezed Kaito's hand a little bit, fingers intertwined, as they both watched the toaster complete its job.

Kaito jolted as the food popped up, though he shouldn't have been surprised, and watched as Master unplugged the device.

"Always unplug it when you're done, okay, baby?" Master advised, and carefully pulled the two tarts from the toaster, putting one on each of their plates. "Okay, now we're all set for the table!"

Grabbing one of the plates, Kaito followed Master in to the dining area, sitting across from the human, who began to eat. Kaito stared down at his plate.

"Yum, Kaito! You're a good cook," Master said suddenly, grinning at the bluenette. Kaito's eyes widened, and he blushed, but he smiled back, feeling shy all of a sudden. "You make the best pop tarts!"

"I do..?" Kaito asked, wondering if Master was just trying to make him feel better. He picked up his own pop tart and took a bite. It didn't actually taste like ice cream. But it was sweet, and it stuck in his teeth as he chewed it, warm and gooey inside. "I guess it's okay..."

"It's really good. You did a good job, Kaito. Thank you," Master said, softer this time, but still smiling, and looking only at Kaito. Pale cheeks flushed with the praise, and Kaito smiled down at his plate this time. He ate the rest of his breakfast quickly, and followed Master back into the kitchen to get some water to wash it down with. The human glanced at the clock, worried.

"It's okay, Master... you get ready. I can get dressed this morning. I can... take a shower, too, after I take care of our dishes?" Kaito said softly, wanting to help. The hug Master pulled him into was unexpected, but it felt warm and loving, and Kaito breathed in deeply, and hugged back. Master would be back. For sure, Master wouldn't just disappear. "I love you, Master."

"Oh..! I... I love you, too, baby," the muffled voice came as Master hugged tighter and smushed his face against Kaito's neck. Kaito laughed suddenly. The breath tickled. Master looked up sheepishly grinning. "Are you sure? If you want to wait, we can still take a bath tonight instead?"

"It's okay. I want to help, Master," Kaito said, smiling. A big hand ruffled Kaito's hair and he ducked his head, trying not to show that the affection pleased him. "I'm a good helper, right? I can help with anything you need me to."

"I know you can, Kaito, but... you don't have to do everything. You're my baby, you know... not my maid," Master mumbled, blushing red. Kaito wondered why the blush, but felt happy that his Master had confidence in him, trusted him, believed he could. "But today, it would really help me, so thank you, Kaito. If you're not sure about anything, just leave it until I get home."

Nodding his blue head quickly, Kaito stepped back, and let Master go get changed and brush his hair. 

Kaito followed Master to the door as the human put on his shoes. Master glanced at Kaito worriedly, kissed his still-in-rumpled-clothes-baby goodbye on his soft, smooth forehead one more time, and gently but firmly closed the front door behind him, leaving Kaito with final instructions not to go out or let anyone inside.

The blue-haired Vocaloid male stared out the window and listened to the sound of Master's car door slamming shut, then watched as the car that had brought him home just the other day took off down the street, his human behind the wheel in a sharp suit, briefcase in the passenger side seat that belonged to Kaito. The car rounded a corner, and then was out of sight, and a moment later, was out of hearing range as well.

Kaito continued staring out the window for a few more minutes, just in case Master came back. Then he slowly turned and looked towards the kitchen. The breakfast dishes would need to go into the dishwasher. 

The sounds of the house were too quiet with no one but him there. It felt empty. Kaito sighed.

"...I have to pee."


	25. Chapter 25

Kaito pressed the power button on the dish washer to wash up the breakfast dishes with a faint smile. The two plates had seemed lonely by themselves in the washer. So he had put a couple other dirty things that needed to get washed in there too. That way it wouldn't be wasting the wash, right? Master would probably praise him for his good thinking, when he got back, and Kaito told him. The thought made his small, slightly lonely smile grow a bit in pleased expectation.

"Too bad I can't fit me inside there," the bluenette said to himself thoughtfully. "Then it would have been even more efficient. Oh, well. That dishwashing soap probably doesn't smell as good as shampoo, in any case. Speaking of which, next up on the agenda..."

Stripping off his clothes while still in the kitchen, Kaito paused, looking at them in his hands. They were dirty, too. Rumpled and smelling like it. Was it too late to add more things to the dishwasher? He tried to open the door to no avail at first. Scrunching his face up in thought, a blue-tipped pianist's finger trepidly punched a few buttons hopefully, and was rewarded as the program stopped and the handle permitted entry. Some hot water spilled out a little messily when he opened the door, but the machine had stopped, so it was indeed possible to add to the wash after it had begun. 

Kaito used a towel that was hanging on the oven door handle to clean up the spilled water, and put it, and his clothes, in the top rack of the machine. Satisfied, the Vocaloid closed the door again and pressed the start button once more. The machine whirred productively back to life.

"Okay, now for me," Kaito stated proudly, and walked, naked-butt, to the bathroom. Because he hadn't been able to watch Master before when the human operated the shower, it took a little trial and error to figure out how to turn the overhead sprayer on. Then it was too cold. Then scalding. But eventually Kaito found the right temperature, and a few minutes later, the approving Vocaloid stepped inside. Instantly he was doused with steaming water, and it felt wonderful. Kaito sighed and stretched his slim back under the stream of perfectly warmed fluid, letting it rinse away the smell of sweat and fear and exhaustion.

Looking at the various products for cleaning that were on the few tiny shelves in the shower, blue-lacquered fingertips first touched one bottle, then another, then a partially used bar of soap, wondering which would be best to wash up with. The bubble bath had been put away, apparently, as it was nowhere to be seen. Choosing a product at random with his water-wet hands, the item Kaito selected instantly became very slippery.

"Oops!" Kaito startled as he dropped a bar of soap. Flushing red, he looked around, as if someone might have seen his fumble, before bending over to pick the offending bar up. As he rose back up, Kaito noticed that there was water running down the side of the not-entirely-closed shower curtain, which wasn't fully tucked into the tub portion of the shower, and a large puddle of water had grown outside the shower. "Oh, no!"

Dropping the soap again as he fumbled to fix the curtain, Kaito stopped, took a breath, then peeked out at the puddle again around the corrected shower curtain. It seemed... really big. 

"I'd better clean it, or Master will think I can't do this myself," Kaito thought, appalled. Getting out of the shower and fumbling in the bottom of the tub to pick up and then put the soap back where he got it, the blue-haired male looked around for dry, clean towels to mop the mess up with, but couldn't find any. He sweatdropped badly, scolded himself internally for not making sure there were some there before getting in the shower, and then decided to go look for them. He left the shower running, not wanting to mess up the temperature. It would only take a minute, after all.

Wet, adult male footprints tracked right through the puddle, then out of the bathroom, and down the hall. Kaito dripped water profusely, shivering from being naked and wet, while he searched the different rooms in the house for where the towels got kept. Finding a linen closet at long last by sheer luck, the Vocaloid returned triumphantly to the bathroom, where to his dismay, the previously large puddle had turned into a small lake. The shower curtain was messed up again, the shower had been running without him there, and finding the towels had taken significantly longer than just a minute. Kaito made a moaning sound and dropped the towel he had found onto the floor. It got soaked instantly.

"I'm going to need more towels," He said out loud, growing anxious. Running back down the hallway, blue-nailed feet slapping both tile and carpet, Kaito grabbed all the towels that were left and returned to the bathroom, and dropped them ALL on the floor. He sighed a deep breath in satisfaction as it was enough, and he mopped up the mess in relief, doing a good job.

"Now, just... stay there, okay?" Kaito asked the towels and climbed back into the shower. The water was much cooler now, despite the temperature gauge staying the same, and the bluenette shivered with chattering teeth as he grabbed at one of the bottles inside the shower and slathered himself up with liquid shampoo, ignoring the devilish bar of soap. He kept his eyes closed tightly so that the product wouldn't sting his eyes, and himself rinsed off well when he was done- or as well as he could under a spray of now cold water. 

Kaito got out of the shower and stood, dripping onto the already wet towels under his feet. He moved his wet hair away from his eyes and stared at the mirror. Blue eyes stared back. They looked unhappy and tired.

"I guess I should leave the towels there until the dishwasher finishes," the Vocaloid spoke out loud unhappily. "Then I can wash them. Master won't know I messed up if I clean it all up."

....

Turning and closing the door behind him so he didn't have to think about it, Kaito walked back to Master's bedroom. He didn't know what he expected to find there, but a change of clothes laid out thoughtfully for the bluenette wasn't it. Kaito walked slowly to the side of the bed and picked the shirt up. He put his face against it and hugged it, and just stood there for a minute, before getting changed. Master had been thinking of him even though the human had been running late to work. It made Kaito's heart ache a little bit, in a pleasant way.

The fresh clothes felt good on Kaito's clean but still damp skin, and the gentle movement of the cool, ambient air drying naturally him as he walked back to the kitchen to check on the dishes felt refreshing and not too cold. The cycle on the machine was less than half done, so Kaito wandered out to the living room to look at some of the videos Master had stored there. It wouldn't be a bad idea to familiarize himself with the house, honestly, but the video discs might be one good way to use up some time while waiting for his Master to return home.

The movie they'd watched last night was still there in the disc player, but Kaito found he didn't really want to re-watch it when Master wasn't there, even though he knew he'd fallen asleep towards the end, and he wondered how the story ended. As Kaito pulled out and looked through them one by one, the rest of the movies felt sort of the same. What if Master really wanted to watch something together? Kaito wouldn't know which one. The thought distracted the bluenette and made him smile again. Master might be sad if Kaito wasn't watching it with him. It felt good to think that Master wanted him even just to watch a movie... maybe?

Leaving the stacks of movies on the ground, Kaito got up and went to sit on the couch, turning the TV on to see what was playing, instead. There were a lot of channels, but most of the things on were in the middle of one story or another that Kaito didn't know the beginning to, so it was hard to follow them. Learning what the remote controller did when the buttons were pressed by trial and error, the Vocaloid channel-surfed for a little while as he waited for the washing machine to complete its cycle.

It was a little lonely. And boring. The former was a lot worse than the latter. Kaito found himself sighing audibly, and realized that he was hugging his own midsection as he pouted in shame at his quiet outburst, even though no one was there to judge him poorly for it. Releasing his grip on his own tummy, Kaito put his hands straight out on the couch to either side of him, pouffing his cheeks out even more in a comical fashion. Kicking his mostly dry now, bare legs out back and forth in front of him, Kaito accidentally upset the nearest of the tower of stacked DVD cases. 

Kaito jolted, alarmed. Then, determining no actual damage had been done, he relaxed again and sighed even louder, upset at his inability to just sit still, and decided to physically sit on his own hands, hoping that it would calm the nervous energy.

He kicked his legs out again after a few more moments, a sulking look on his face, the attempt at stillness impossible. The videos had already been knocked over- it's not like they'd get knocked over twice- but he still kicked more carefully, feeling a little annoyed. 

How much longer until Master came home? Gradually the kicking legs kicked slower and slower. Kaito wasn't sleepy but he felt tired, drained. Maybe a little depressed. Getting up seemed like a monumental effort, but he left the TV playing and he wandered through the house, going first to Master's room again, then to his own play room, with the toys and things Master and he had picked out for Kaito before.

It wasn't like the blue-haired Vocaloid expected his human to magically be in the bedroom- he did know better- but Kaito still felt a little disappointed despite it, when he found the room was still empty. Laying down among the covers that smelled faintly like Master, Kaito closed his eyes and just breathed quietly for a moment, before getting back up, restless. He continued to the next place: his own room. The toys Master had gotten for him greeted Kaito's depressed blue eyes, but he smiled faintly as he picked up one, then another, then a third and a fourth stuffed toy, and dragged all of them back to the living room.

Arranging the toys next to himself on the couch, Kaito simply looked at them for a long time. Master had picked all of these toys up with love for him, even before he knew Kaito existed. Eventually, the bluenette picked up a small blue rabbit plushie and snuggled up against it, while moving the other plushies around at random, as if they had free will to move themselves. Looking back at the blue rabbit plush closely, Kaito glanced around the room to make sure no one was watching, then he made the bunny dance a little in the air, as if it were alive.

"Hello, Kaito, I am a blue toy bunny!" Kaito said to himself in a slightly squeaky voice as the plush danced slightly. "Do you like me?"

"Yes, I like you, thanks. Would you like to play with myself, and our Master, blue bunny toy?" Kaito asked in his normal Kaito-tone voice, as the bunny's dancing stalled, then continued.

"Yes, I want to play with you AND Master. When is Master coming home?" Kaito's squeaky voice replied, then the bluenette sighed explosively and fell back on the couch on purpose, making a "whumph" sound with the force of it. Kaito responded lackluster in his normal voice as his arms fell over the side of the couch bonelessly, "I don't know. Sometime. Later. Soon."

Kaito must have fallen asleep on the couch, because some short while later, he woke up to the chime of the dishwasher being done. Getting up groggily and not minding as the piled toys spilled from the couch, the bluenette stepped over them to get to the kitchen. He yanked the dishwasher open and stared at the result. Everything was still wet! Trepidly pulling his clean clothes from the top rack, Kaito shook the top he had been wearing overnight out, splattering water everywhere. It was supposed to be clean but... it didn't look so good. And it was very wrinkled and VERY wet. Kaito sweatdropped.

"Maybe it just needs to dry," the bluenette said dubiously and pulled out the other things from the dishwasher. One of the things he'd put in there had melted, and he nervously shoved the bits he could peel off of it behind the dry clean dishes in one of the cupboards. The other items he left on the counter, starting to feel a little anxious again. They'd dry on their own, soon, right? If left exposed to the air well enough... right? "Where do I dry them, though? Maybe if I hang them up somewhere good..."

One scant armful of dripping wet clothes, and a short trip around the house, made Kaito think that maybe the best place would be outside. But Master had said not to go outside. So the second-best place would be... the bathroom? Maybe. He needed to go there anyway, to get the dirty towels. Kaito wanted Master to praise him when he got home, for doing a good job. So the towels definitely would need to get washed next. 

Stepping onto the drenched towels and unintentionally soaking his socks through, Kaito made an uncomfortable squishy face as he threw his dishwasher-cleansed clothes over the shower rail, hoping that they might dry magically. Next, the frowning bluenette picked up the saturated towels from the bathroom's floor and marched them, still dripping, all the way back through the house, to the dishwasher.

They wouldn't all fit. Kaito stared and shoved and tried this and that, but despite the splattering mess he made during the attempt, they just wouldn't all fit. The blue-haired Vocaloid shook his head, sighed as he gave up the effort to make everything all work in one go, and instead put in what he could, pressed "start," then tromped the rest, still yet dripping water everywhere, back to the bathroom floor, to await their turn next time the dishwasher finished.

He sighed. This was a lot of work. But it was worth it, if he could impress Master.

Sitting back on the couch with wet feet inside wet socks, Kaito started to feel even more lonely and a little more depressed. If Master were here, he would have taught Kaito what to do with wet clothes, how to dry them. The human would have watched something with Kaito, and let Kaito snuggle up to him instead of the plushies. Master would have... would have washed him...

Kaito blushed a little and lowered his eyes, picking at a loose, frayed stitch on one of the toys he'd recovered from the floor, as he thought about being bathed by the human. He let his mind drift a little as he thought about what Master did when he was with Kaito. Baths... meals... snuggling... complimenting Kaito... smiling happily at Kaito... eating ice cream... playing together... singing... diapers...

Kaito frowned and put the toy down, crossing his arms a little at that memory, his lower lip jutting out. He hadn't really hated that but... he hadn't hated it... but... he didn't need it, either. He didn't. He was a Vocaloid, he didn't need to be treated like a human baby that wore diapers. It was weird. Wasn't it? ...But Master had said that it was just meant to let Kaito feel comfortable, know he was loved, taken care of...

Kaito stared at nothing. He missed Master. The toys that Master gave him, the videos Master had, the bed that he and Master slept in... really, none of that was as good as even a single smile of approval, or a single, "I love you, Kaito," or a single hug after Kaito did something good or worthy of praise. Those hugs were like magic. Just a few days ago, Kaito wouldn't have even believed they would ever possibly exist. 

The depressed, anxious look on his face melted into a slightly shy smile. Kaito picked up and touched the face of the nearest plush, smiling a little more. Instead of moping around and being lonely, it really did make more sense to use this time to his- and Master's- benefit. The bluenette had thought earlier it would be a good chance to acquaint himself with every nook and cranny of this new home, right? So that seemed like a good plan. 

Kaito got up and nodded in resolve, starting to feel a little better. Next time, when Master mentioned something, Kaito would be able to find it. Beautiful sweet lips smiled happily at that thought, starting to feel a little excited at the idea of becoming more useful to Master.

From the very first room, their bedroom, the earnest Vocaloid quickly found all kinds of spots that things were hidden away in. 

Master's clothes. Extra cleaning supplies of some kind. What appeared to be old key rings with old keys still on them, apparently forgotten or simply no longer used. All sorts of small and variously assorted curious, if not especially always apparently helpful, items. But even the things that appeared out of use were clean and upkept. Kaito found himself smiling more and more, feeling more at ease, and more and more approving of his new human Master as he explored the area.

After all, if Master took care of even unused things this well, then surely he would never leave Kaito left alone, and unused or dusty or forgotten, either. Shaking his head, the blue-haired Vocaloid grinned a little to himself, thinking that kind of selfish thing. He didn't want to be a burden to his human Master, to always seem to need attention all the time, but it felt so wonderful to think that Master wouldn't forget him, even if he wasn't always there with the Vocaloid male. It made Kaito feel intensely grateful and happy, and also maybe a little possessive, all at the same time, even though Master wasn't even currently present as all those thoughts ran through the bluenette's inquisitive mind. 

Rubbing his face with both his hands as if to wake himself up, Kaito shook his soft blue head again, feeling satisfied with his exploration of the current room. He almost went into the next room down the hall, to start a more thorough exploration again, but in doing so would pass near the bathroom, and that seemed like a good spot to investigate, too. Maybe the secret to drying clothes would be found there, if he looked more carefully. Also, he could check on the wet clean clothes. It had been at least 10 minutes, so maybe they'd be dry now! It seemed like a good plan.

Despite hopeful intentions, the clothes were still very wet, almost like they hadn't dried at all, even a little bit. Kaito sweatdropped, and averted his eyes, hoping that if he didn't look, the drying would happen faster. Instead, he started to take all the items out of the cabinets, to see what was there. 

Medicines? Of some variety, from the top cupboard. Long strips of things packaged in paper. Tubes of things Kaito didn't recognize, and didn't taste like food when he opened them. Toothpaste. Toothbrushes. Dental floss. Strange looking objects made of metal, like some sort of weird type of scissors, but tiny, that he couldn't figure out how to make function. 

The sink quickly became littered with various objects, but since Kaito knew he would put them all back when he was done exploring, he wasn't too worried. One cupboard down, the curious Vocaloid squatted down to open the under-the-sink cabinet.

Blue eyes lit up in recognition as they found the bubble bath container almost immediately, just behind some so-labelled toilet cleaner that took up the front visual. He looked the bubble bath over in his hands, flushed, glanced around, and set the bottle carefully on the floor, still blushing from recent, intense, though not unpleasant, memories. But Kaito's blue eyes became more eager after that, as more items joined the collection on the shiny, smooth floor tiles nearby.

The cabinet was almost empty when blue-lacquered fingertips touched a soft package and pulled it out. Kaito stared down at the package of diapers in his suddenly stilled hands.

These... they were... the same. The one that Master had put on him. That first day after coming home. After Master had bathed him. Master had told him then, that he wanted to take care of Kaito. That he only wanted happy, comfortable things for Kaito. To let Kaito know he was loved, even if the shy, anxious Vocaloid didn't do anything to earn it. The diapers. Kaito's diapers.

The fabric of the disposable nappies was soft as Kaito's fingers touched there, his face suddenly serious. Master had only put a diaper on him once. Kaito had taken it off during the night, but the human didn't raise the issue again or replace it. Master didn't expect Kaito to wear them all the time, it had become clear. Did that mean that the diapers were special? Only for... special times, when Master wanted to let Kaito know he was truly loved? 

Master hadn't asked the Vocaloid- his baby- to use the diaper, unless he wanted to. It was for comfort, to feel special. To feel safe. To be loved as Master's baby.

"It felt like my butt was getting hugged," Kaito mumbled to himself as he looked the package over. "It felt weird. It was embarrassing. Master saw me wearing it, so it felt embarrassing. I was worried Master would think I wasn't very good as a Vocaloid if I wore... baby things... But it made Master happy, didn't it? Because Master loves me?.. and he wants to... take care of me. My Master wants me to feel safe, loved... give me soft things... happy things. Comfortable things? Good things." 

"...I didn't hate it. So it... is it like... getting hugged by Master? When I put it on? Or maybe it's okay, just because it'd be like having a chair cushion strapped to your butt? Master, I still feel a little confused, but... if you put one on me again, maybe it'd... be okay. When you make me feel safe, and loved, it's okay, right?" Trying to figure out his jumbled feelings wasn't an easy task, even though Kaito tried to talk himself through it, understand his own jumbled thoughts. "But... do I really want you to only think of me as a baby? I love you, after all... I like you, Master..."

Kaito pulled out one of the diapers from the container, and put the soft, mostly-full, lightweight plastic-wrapped package back down on the floor. Stared at the innocuous item still held in his blue-tipped hands. Despite his internal confusion, there was no arguing that the material still felt really soft. It was thickly padded, like a thin pillow, maybe. He knew it felt comfortable to wear it. Felt... different, a little bit. But not bad. The impulse to try again was strong.

No one was here to see, right now, even if he tried it on secretly. It was okay, right? 

It would be okay, surely, either way. Because he was Master's baby. Even though he wasn't a human infant, but a grown Vocaloid. Kaito sighed heavily, conflicting worries in his mind. 

Was it really okay to embrace such a thing, when he knew very well he was an 'adult' and not a 'baby'? Even though he was happy with Master's affection and love for him, it didn't change that he was an adult-sized, grown-up male Vocaloid. Did he have to choose? Could he be both? Loved as an adult, but also as a child? And what about as a Vocaloid? Master hadn't had him sing much, yet, either. Maybe he was more interested in other aspects of Kaito than his vocals.

Then again, maybe Kaito was worrying too much, about too many things, too quickly. He didn't need to know everything right away. As long as there was a tomorrow with Master, it would be okay to take time and figure out things together. Right?

"I've been so worried about doing everything perfectly for so long, and yet couldn't do _anything_ perfectly. ...Or, I would surely have been purchased before. So, maybe it'd be okay to just try doing things, even though they're imperfect, or I'm not sure about them. Maybe it's okay to try just... something comfortable, even if it seems..." Kaito trailed off and glanced in the bathroom mirror, then scrubbed his cheeks furiously with his free hand as if to deny the blush that was etched on his reddened face. "It's just fabric! There's no need to be embarrassed... right?"

Nothing gave him an answer as blue eyes stared back at themselves in the mirror. Kaito glanced back down at the nappy. One blue-tipped finger found its way to Kaito's soft pink mouth and he distractedly nommed it a little bit, not even realizing he was falling back into his self-decided "bad habit" due to being so deeply in thought.

"I can always take it off before Master comes home. It won't be for a few more hours at least, anyways, probably... I could just... try putting it on... and see... if it feels more comfortable? If it feels like being hugged."

Kaito's brow furrowed as he opened the diaper up and looked at it critically, blushing hard again, and feeling a little bit like an idiot, perhaps. "...Well, Master put it on me in just a few seconds, before... Right? How hard can it be..? I'm sure I can easily do it by myself."


	26. Chapter 26

Tsun saved his work, breathed a sigh, and logged out of the accounting software. A few quick clicks of the mouse and his computer system was put into standby mode. Although it was a waste of electricity, his firm didn't believe in hard shutdowns without administrative or IT approval. Something about the backup cycle getting completed. Stuff Master didn't need to worry about. 

After all, he already had his hands full with his own job. He didn't need to take on other peoples' jobs too.

Rising quickly, rubbing at a crick in the back of his neck, the human strode to the door, opened it, and closed it behind him. It was nice that the non-temp accountants got their own mini offices; it made focusing a lot easier. Especially with all the gossip girls clustering around the water coolers like they did in a daily manner that seemed almost religious in nature. 

Those women always stared at him when he walked by; made him uncomfortable. Some sixth sense always made him a little paranoid that they were talking about him, even though he knew he shouldn't let such thoughts trouble his day. Today, too, was no different. Well, except for the fact that Tsun was keenly aware his hair rather badly still needed to be washed..

Despite his anxiety to report his success in unravelling the time-critical issue with the client account that his coworkers apparently couldn't take care of, and leave the office- and despite the satisfying speed that that task had indeed been flawlessly accomplished in, it seemed that the water cooler women had devilish timing. 

Tsun stopped, hid without realizing he had done so until it was too late, and peeked out from around a tall, fake plant near the edge of the hallway. How could he get past without interacting? But then the words drifting on the dull office air reached his ears, and he blinked, then listened, suddenly interested in the normally annoying conversation.

"-that at her age, she shouldn't be wearing diapers anymore, but when I try to introduce her to big girl underwear, you'd think the world was ending by the way she tantrums. Is it my parenting? Ahh, I wish I had a daughter like yours, Lyssa. Your girl is so good with that!" one of the women, an auburn-haired girl that Tsun remembered meeting at the last company get-together with an uncomfortable vibe, said to another, older woman.

"At least your little girl isn't so picky about food, though," another woman rejoined, smiling wryly, as if sharing an inside joke. "To be honest, I wouldn't mind at all if my little one stayed in diapers a little longer! When she has an accident... hoo boy..."

Trailing off with an exaggerated hand movement that was clearly meant to garner horrified laughs, the woman shrugged and patted the auburn-haired girl on the shoulder in feminine solidarity. The auburn haired woman shook her head as if she still wasn't convinced. Tsun tried desperately to remember her name, but couldn't.

"I remember when my son was that age. It was either, 'I want to grow up faster' or 'I'm just a kid though!'," a previously quiet woman with almost, starting-to-grey-hair, interjected, smiling in fond remembrance. "I just wanted to let him be a child, but kids want what they want, and there's no telling them otherwise."

"I don't know about that," the woman with the daughter who was apparently potty-trained replied, sounding a little 'holier-than-thou' to Tsun's fascinated ears. "I mean, my daughter knows what she likes, but, sometimes I catch her doing things that I know she doesn't really like, just to try to please. It's not really a bad habit, but, sometimes I worry that it'll grow into it... grow into her becoming one of those shrinking, submissive girls who just allows everyone to trample over her, simply because she thinks more people will like her if she does. It's hard in this day and age for girls to just be girls, you know? Not that it was so easy when I was growing up, but..."

"Oho, well, I wouldn't know about that. My little girl? She may be only two but she is a hellion on wheels! When she wants to be, anyways. I pity the man that stands in her way when she grows up and gets married! Assuming I can ever get her out of those darned Pampers! A bride still in nappies might be a deal breaker. Every time, every time I try to potty train with her, she just sits there and cries and refuses to go to the toilet. And her father is absolutely no help. I swear, that man doesn't have a child-rearing gene in his entire body. Everything is always just sports, sports, sports. Maybe if the toilet was shaped like a basketball hoop he'd put in more effort!" The first woman said in what Tsun wondered was fond exasperation. It seemed tinged with some real resentment, though, which made him a little nervous, as if he were vicariously somehow to blame.

'Maybe I shouldn't be eavesdropping like this. If she's this annoyed at her own husband, who knows what I'm in for if I get caught being nosy. I barely even know those girls, after all. Just because we work in the same firm doesn't mean we're friends. But...' Tsun battled with himself, his better judgement, and the urge to get back to Kaito. He'd decided to move along when-

"Hahaha, well, when my little girl decided she was ready, she was READY, and she knew it," the woman that had been identified as 'Lyssa" laughed. "She just started taking her nappy right off in the middle of the night and that was it! We'd wake up to a naked-butt little girl standing over us on the bed with her hands on her hips. I swear, it was like seeing my mother reincarnated but as a toddler. That's when we had to get serious about the potty training."

At that, all the women laughed, and Tsun abandoned any attempt to leave. That was almost exactly like what had happened with Kaito! Maybe the women would have even more explanations if he stuck around. Give him some more insight about how to take care of his Vocaloid baby best.

He leaned forwards more, completely fascinated, and not even being careful anymore of the fact that he was now blatantly visible as 'hiding' behind a fake potted plant. Anyone walking by would probably have given him the snake eye, thinking he was spying for other reasons. But here- this could be a clue as to Kaito's behavior! Tsun had to know. But the laughter then turned to softer, shared whispers and close grins, and he just couldn't hear, despite leaning even closer yet, making for a pathetically comical sight.

"Maybe I could just ask them," the eavesdropping human muttered to himself softly, feeling anxious and torn. "But wouldn't that be really weird? I don't even really know them and... it's clearly a conversation not for outsiders. Maybe if I can just get a little closer. Or- ah! get a drink of water? Perfect. It's office water, after all, right? But they might stop talking if I get close. Maybe if I..."

Clinging to the fake leaves and staring at the ground with unfocused eyes, mumbling, brain working, Tsun noticed suddenly that the whispering and giggling had stopped. Had they disbanded before he found out more? Tsun blinked, refocused his eyes, and looked up, prepared to be disappointed by an empty landscape.

Six unfriendly pairs of staring, mascara-heavy, female eyes looked silently back at him from around the water cooler. Tsun swallowed dry.

"Uh," Letting go of the fake plant guiltily, and trying to gauge just how creepy his behavior probably looked to the women there, Tsun fought the urge to just quietly tiptoe away as he tried to figure out what to do with his hands.

"Mr. Shion, what are you doing there? Have you finished up the Burgess's report corrections already?" One of the other girls- oh- a temporary helper in his own department- asked Tsun. He sweatdropped, tried to make his brain come up with a smooth escape, but he had nothing. Choosing instead to reply, no matter how awkward, Tsun tried to smile. It came out weird.

"Uh, yea.. yes. It's finished. I was just going to report in, before I left. Since today is... still a vacation day for me? Ah," Tsun studied the edge of a picture frame on the nearest wall as if it suddenly held all the answers to getting him out of this terribly uncomfortably situation in such a way that he didn't get made the next topic of conversation. Glancing back at the women still staring in an unfriendly manner, Tsun suddenly sighed. There wasn't a way of salvaging this. It didn't matter what he said next; he was doomed anyways.

"To be honest, I'm sorry. I was eavesdropping on you ladies," Raking his unwashed hair self-consciously with his hand, Tsun unhappily fessed up to the group of ladies. He might as well ask, though there probably wouldn't be an answer. But it's not like it could get worse than it already was. He already looked like a creeper, no doubt. "I heard you talking about diapers and your children and... I thought maybe I'd get some insight if I listened in."

Varying frowns of confusion met him as reply. The auburn-haired woman slowly cocked her head at him and was the first to respond to the apology.

"Insight about what?" The frown wasn't as hostile as it had been, and Tsun let his hands relax a little as he nodded to express he was acknowledging her. But his face flushed and he mumbled his reply too quietly, so she had to ask him to repeat it. The flush on Tsun's face turned to a red hot glow as he replied again, more loudly this time.

"M-my baby has... um, with diapers- I don't think he... likes them either... and... I was wondering what... I mean, I just... not that... uh," Tsun couldn't finish his words. This was a bad idea. He stared at the floor and tried to wish himself away. Back in time a few minutes. Before he'd been caught spying. Why had he thought that asking about this would be a good idea? It wasn't. It was a stupid idea, and he should have known it.

"Your baby?" Lyssa asked dumbly. "You have a... baby, Mr. Shion?"

"Yes- I... I only got to bring him home a little while ago," Tsun responded, and immediately regretted it. These women probably wouldn't like hearing that. And they didn't know that his baby was a full-grown Vocaloid. He should have kept his mouth shut. If anyone knew his secrets, his likes, that he loved baby things and cute things... that he'd been waiting for his baby to come home for this long- he'd probably be made into a real outcast.  
Normal grown men didn't want to have a cute, sweet, perfect little baby to pamper and take care of and love- regardless of that baby being adult-sized. They wanted to watch baseball. Sports. Drink beer at bars and go to strip clubs and watch action movies with lots of explosions.

'Not that I'd turn down a good action movie with explosions, but that's not the point,' Tsun thought darkly with guilt. 'But the fact that I'm not normal about the rest of those things is more than enough to make people think I'm a freak or a pervert. I could lose my job over teddy bears or kids' movies.'

But three of the women were exchanging astonished, flabbergasted, secretive looks with each other. The one with auburn hair made a soft sound, like a 'huh!' sound, and put one of her hands on her hips; her head was cocked as if something suddenly had been answered that Tsun didn't even know the question to. He wondered if he could just turn and leave now, and refuse to talk anymore for the rest of the week. Maybe the gossip that was sure to come would die by then.

"So THAT'S why," the unexpected words came out of the blue. "Marsha saw you buying some baby stuff a couple weeks ago at the store. We didn't know you had a kid!"

One of the women flushed darkly, then tried to laugh it off. "Y-yeah, well... you never said anything about having a baby, before. I thought maybe that stuff was for you!" More awkward laughter. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Tsun stared back grimly. The laughter died a little. It was hard to have a sense of humor when you knew you were right on the edge of sitting on razor wire. After all, that stuff wasn't technically for him anymore, but his baby was an adult, too. It was hard not to take that sort of joke personally under those circumstances.

"Um, but, that's wonderful! S-so... that must be a big change for you. No wonder you were listening in. If there's anything we can help you with, you don't hesitate to ask, Mr. Shion!" The auburn-haired woman smiled, and it was a more friendly, if still a little bit awkward of a smile.

"Really?" Tsun heard his voice ask, sounding dumb from surprise. He shook his head. Then shook it again, as if to shake free the cobwebs there. That was a surprise indeed. "Ah- if, if you're sure? I, honestly, that would be really helpful. Thank you."

'Forget that anxiety stuff. As long as they don't find out about me, I might still be able to figure out what Kaito needs most. Even if the worst happens, I can always get another job, after all... probably. It might be tough but... but... even if this does go south, as long as Kaito is with me... yes. My baby is what's important. These girls can help me figure my Kaito out. That's what's important right now. Everyone else can come second. My baby comes first.' Suddenly figuring this out, Tsun felt a rush of hopeful encouragement in his stomach. Locking eyes with the auburn-haired girl again, Tsun smiled before continuing speaking.

"Well, ah... I've been trying to figure out what he likes and doesn't like, and what he needs and wants. So that... so that he can feel as comfortable as he can, and know he's loved with everything I have and... ah... well, he's at... he's old enough, he doesn't really need to be wearing them, but... not just with the diapers maybe but, he's so cute wearing them... I feel like, I just want to surround him with lots of soft, warm, nice things, and let him know it's okay to just be himself and... but, the other night, when I... he took it off halfway through the night, too. In the morning I noticed it was gone, and I thought maybe he doesn't like them. I didn't want to push it, since he's a little... well, he's old for them I guess but... t-that's not why I'm concerned. I just... and I think it might be the same with the baby bottle I gave him, too," Tsun sighed heavily, and held his arm with one hand. 

Despite the okay to ask, it still wasnt easy to frame the question, and he kept having to catch himself so he didn't give too much away. But Lyssa was nodding, and the stares had changed to slightly hidden smiles behind hands with manicured, pretty nails.

"I see... Mr. Shion? You're a little different than I thought," the auburn-haired woman responded before anyone else could add to the conversation. Tsun looked over sharply with surprise. "Most men I know wouldn't care about that stuff. It's all jock stuff and sports. It's refreshing to hear a guy who wants to know about diapers, haha! You must love your son very much. Is he very cute? How old is he? What's his name?"

Tsun tensed fractionally at the age question, but the other two he could answer very easily, and he found himself blushing happily despite his best efforts not to as he did. There was no question about it.

"His name's Kaito. And he's definitely the cutest child I have ever seen. Absolutely perfectly.. m-my... b-aby," Tsun couldn't help himself and he hid his flushing face in his hands from happiness. It was the first time he could tell anyone this stuff. He almost didn't care anymore if he DID get fired. Being able to brag about his sweet blue-haired angel... it was more than enough. It was more than he thought was ever possible. To talk like this about his perfect, sweet child? And then go home to Kaito? To hold him and protect him?

Suddenly, Tsun felt the urge to leave grow a hundredfold. That's right. Kaito was waiting for him. It felt wrong to be lingering at work when he knew his baby was alone at home.

"Kaito?" One of the other girls frowned at that as if trying to figure out a thought that was troubling her. "That's kind of a... generic name, isn't it? It's pretty common."

Tsun's smile froze on his face. His eyes jerkily moved over to the girl who had spoken's face. He didn't blink, but her pupils suddenly grew big and she took half a step back at his unwavering gaze.

"Are you saying that my baby's name is generic? Are you calling my Kaito generic?" The words weren't intentional. Tsun didn't have a chance to stop them before they came out, or change the flat, quietly enraged tone the words were asked in. Tsun stared, unblinking, unmoving, and realized a little too late that he felt very angry.

"N-no, I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, Mr. Shion," the girl squeaked out, realizing what she'd said was offensive. "I-it's a good name. Is it a family name?"

'I'm going to remember your face,' Tsun found himself thinking coldly in silent anger. But he didn't speak out loud, and the silence grew more alarming. It was the older woman with the hair that was just barely starting to grey that salvaged the tense situation.

"Your son might be a little like my son was," the woman said quietly, but smiled encouragingly, her warmth melting some of the ice in the room. "When he wanted something a certain way, even if he didn't say it out loud, he usually found other ways to show me. 

"Sometimes it's best to let them grow up at their own pace. If your baby just came back to you now, I can understand you wanting to give all of your attention and care and love to him. But there are lots of ways to care for a child, and part of that always includes letting them grow up, little by little. Letting them develop the way they want to, naturally, rather than smothering them with your own wishes. If he's old enough to speak, you might have a discussion with him, and let him know that both ways are okay. Diapers or no diapers. Let him know his input, his opinion, is important to you, and that will help him even more, to know he really is loved. 

"It's more important for a child to know they're loved, than to feel they have to do everything perfectly, to someone else's satisfaction, after all. In the end, our children grow up, and it's up to us to make sure they become healthy adults with healthy morals, strong bodies, and good, balanced minds. Am I right?" The woman smiled again. "That's what a good parent strikes towards."

Tsun's tension slowly left his body as he listened, and by the time the woman finished speaking, his angry eyes were no longer on the offensive girl at all. He found himself mulling the older woman's words over, and couldn't find any fault in her wisdom. Indeed, this might be just what he had needed to figure out. Tsun smiled a small smile of appreciation and nodded, his brain whirring. It was okay to take a step back, after all. If it was healthier, best for Kaito.

"I see... I've been waiting for him for so long, that I... was worried, about unintentionally trying too hard, or doing everything perfectly, just to make me happy. Just Kaito being himself- and happy, and safe- is what I really want for my baby. But, you're right. He's an individual too, regardless of age or anything else. And my love isn't conditional on those things. I was worried I was pushing too hard before, so maybe for now, I should just back off, and let Kaito tell and show me what he needs from me. Maybe there are things he really likes, and things he doesn't like as much, and if I let him tell me himself, instead of pushing what I think maybe he could like, then things will go more smoothly for both of us. And that's okay. Thanks- your advice is great," Tsun said, feeling a little less troubled, a little lighter.

"Anytime, anytime. I'm glad I could help, if I did," the woman responded with another, now-friendly smile.

Tsun smiled back, shot a quick stare at the girl who'd offended earlier, and left with a quick word of goodbye to the water bubbler clique, to make his report. 

Kaito would be waiting for him at home. The thought made Tsun's steps faster. Maybe he could pick up some ice cream on the way home, at the gas station, or something. Somewhere fast. Something he knew his baby loved- to let Kaito know for sure, that his Master loved him and was thinking of him, even while away at work.


	27. Chapter 27

Master sighed. It wasn't a long drive home, though sometimes it felt that way. But his earlier exuberance had calmed down after a few minutes alone. It had felt great to know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he loved his new "child"... regardless of whether Kaito wasn't interested in being babied, after all. But then the human has been struck by the thought that it meant he might never see the sweet, kind bluenette in adorable nappies, drinking from a baby bottle, or maybe even... playing with the toys that Kaito perhaps hadn't had the heart to throw away, again.

It was a little bit deflating, since adorable baby-type things, like cuddling Kaito close while reading him stories at bedtime, showing the adorable bluenette how to do things, and encouraging him to be a little more bold and free with his few, apparently naturally childlike behaviors, were such new and impossibly dear memories. If Kaito would rather grow up quickly, it meant that there would be fewer and fewer of those sweet, precious times to experience together, before the Vocaloid was ready to be however he wanted to be. 

Perhaps, in some ways, Tsun had secretly hoped his new, beautiful child, would never really grow up. Though Kaito clearly was already adult in form, was already grown... although, Kaito had always been grown, even since the time that he was produced by the Vocaloid corporation. It still felt a little like losing something, to come to terms with the fact that his baby wouldn't be a baby for very long, at all. Maybe parents of infants didn't have to worry about these changes happening in just a few short days.

But then again, none of those imagined infants were as beautiful and sweet, and dear, as Master's Kaito, either. Tsun wouldn't trade his new baby for anyone. Even if his new baby was already grown.

"I should bring something home for him, surprise him," Master murmured absentmindedly to himself. "It's probably been lonely and boring, by himself at home for the last few hours. Even though I may have to give up on him wearing diapers, and certain other sweet things, Kaito will still be my baby. Right? He hasn't rejected having a childhood with me. There are just some things he's ready to grow out of, that's all. He's still my child. I shouldn't worry."

Noticing a gas station coming up, Master thought, then pulled in quickly. It would be faster than going to a grocery store. And it would have the perfect take-home present for a certain, beloved little bluenette of a Vocaloid.

The human smiled, as he got out of his vehicle, and went inside to find the freezer section of the convenience area.

....

It was impossible. How had Master figured out those confounded, evil sticky tabs?! Kaito scowled in stress and anxious frustration.

A large pile of discarded, unused, softly cotton-looking nappies with ruined tabs littered the bathroom floor. Kaito's first attempt to properly affix the offending piece of clothing to itself had been a miserable failure. And when he tried to re-position the tabs to fix it, they ripped the diaper. 

Stubborn, he'd tried again, and again. Standing. Leaning against the vanity of the sink. Sitting on the closed toilet seat. The fit was impossible. It was almost like the diapers were punishing him for trying to sneak a butt hug from Master all on his own. It was infuriating and despairing all at once. But there were more nappies in the package. So, yet again, he had tried once more, once more, and again. Those diapers were going to lose, and Kaito was going to win!

Grinding the backs of his teeth a little in concentration, Kaito's long, blue-tipped fingers hesitated for just a moment, before once again, choosing a spot for the adhesive tab to stick to... in probably vain hopes, that this time, THIS TIME, the nappy would stay in place. That the choice of where to stick the tabs was the right solution. 

The massive pile of damaged failures could be dealt with later. If this time didn't work, there was only one diaper left in the disposable package. Kaito needed to make it work.

Taking his fingers away, the Vocaloid male held his breath. The diaper stayed up. Fearing to be hopeful, he shifted his hips slightly, testing the fit.

It was terrible. It was no good. The nappy in question slipped a full inch, and its change in position left a huge, lopsided gap, instead of giving a snug and sound fit. It didn't quite fall off his butt, but it was just a short matter of time. Kaito facepalmed with both his hands on his face, sighed explosively, and resisted the urge to cry. 

"Why won't you just work?" Teary blue eyes blinked and were rubbed by a despairing open palm. The soft, pink mouth under those eyes trembled a little into a lonely, almost defeated frown. "Master... come home. I can't do it how you did it. I can't do it. I can't do it!"

 

The urge to curl up in a ball and just let his stress out was tempting. So was the idea of ripping the diaper off his slim body and yelling at it, as if expressing his feeling of helplessness loudly enough, might fix the problem. Regardless that Kaito couldn't remember a time he'd yelled at anything- right now, he wanted to vent his feelings, and have his stress made better.

Maybe crawling into Master and Kaito's shared bed would help ease some of the despair suddenly hitting the quiet bluenette. It'd probably be better than having a fight with an inanimate nappy. Master being at work was hard. Wasn't it time for him to be home yet?

Kaito took a shuddering breath and tried to regain control of his anxieties. It was okay. Surely, it would be okay. Kaito would hear Master coming any moment, and the human would be home. He didn't want his Master thinking all he did was miss the human. Master would be sad if he thought Kaito was lonely by himself. He might get Kaito a babysitter after all. 

The shy, blue-haired Vocaloid wanted to make his Master proud, be a contribution to the household. Diaper on his butt aside, Kaito was an adult. He wanted his beloved Master to be able to rely on him, and be happy he'd brought Kaito home.

Taking a deep breath again, Kaito calmed himself further. 

That's right. First, he needed to wash the rest of the towels. Somehow dry them. When Master got home, he wouldn't be presented with a helpless, lonely crybaby. He'd see that Kaito was grown up, reliable, and worthy of Master's love- not just as Master's baby, but maybe as... as something more than just Master's baby. Kaito wanted to earn something from Master.

And then, if that happened, maybe next time they took a bath together... maybe Kaito could... with Master... that confusing, special feeling. Maybe next time, they could share it.

Kaito took yet another deep breath, starting to plan his next movement to clean up the mess he'd made... and frowned. Something in the air smelled... wrong, somehow. Slowly, Kaito moved out from the bathroom, his lopsided diaper inching a little lower down his waist with each step, as the bluenette's brow furrowed further in concentration. It smelled like burning, but... there was nothing on the stove, right? So, where... was it coming from?

Kaito walked slowly towards the source of the smell, a sinking feeling of fear rising in him.

There was a small quantity of black smoke coming from the kitchen. As he neared the room, a flash of sudden, bright orange flame leaped forward. Kaito's black pupils went huge, and his body froze. The kitchen was on fire.

Over the soft sound of flames, came the sound of a vehicle pulling into the driveway, and a car door opening and slamming shut. The sound broke Kaito from his momentary paralysis.

Kaito ran for the front door.


	28. Chapter 28

Master hopped out of the vehicle, grabbed the small convenience store bag with its frozen contents, and closed the car door behind him. A feeling of urgent excitement growing exponentially with every step, Master had to calm himself as he found the house key on his key ring. It was the first time he'd come home, by himself, to a house that wasn't empty. A shy and quiet, almost embarrassed, happy feeling thrummed in the human as he wondered whether Kaito had missed his Master even a fraction as much as the human had missed his Vocaloid.

A silly, pleased smile, and a slight blush was on Tsun's face, and froze there, his eyes widening just slightly, as the door suddenly moved away from his keys by itself- apparently wrenched open by the blue-haired child just on the other side of the door. Master's whole body stopped as he looked at his baby, standing there.

Kaito's beautiful, sweet, pink lips were open, trembling, wordless. His blue eyes were filled with shining tears. There was a desperate, overwhelmed look on his face as he stared at Master without speaking. Master's eyes took in the slightly shaking shoulders that weren't wearing a shirt... the equally nude, adorable little tummy... and underneath all of that, the low-hanging nappy that the Vocaloid had apparently tried to affix by himself, that was threatening to slide completely off Kaito's narrow hips.

"...Oh," Master said, as he processed the unbearable image in front of him, feeling like his own body was suddenly shaky. "...You're so beautiful."

'I was wrong,' Master thought almost numbly to himself, his silly, pleased smile transforming into a hungry, needy, joyful one full of all the love in his heart for the baby standing in front of him. 'Kaito... you're the cutest thing in the entire universe. It looks like... you didn't mind the diaper before, after all? You put it on all by yourself. I'm so amazed by you, I don't even know what to say or do.'

"M-master!" Kaito said in a tear-stained, panic voice. Kaito had missed him. Master took a step forward, his alight with pure happiness, to reach out and touch his child's crying face. Then stopped. The smile turned into a look of confused concern.

"What's that smell?" Frowning, Master wrenched his gaze away from Kaito with some difficulty, and looked past the bluenette into the house. The human looked back at Kaito's stricken face, full of tears and fear, and rushed into the house, past his Vocaloid. 

The kitchen was on fire. Or rather, one of the appliances in the kitchen was on fire.

Kaito followed Master on legs that felt like a combination of creaky wood and liquid water, his trembling, blue-tipped hands held close to his slim, pale body, his blue eyes huge as they took in the dancing image of the fire again.

"Kaito, go down the hall! There's a metal electrical panel on the wall near the end. Open it and turn the switch to off!" Master shouted suddenly, jolting him. Kaito's frozen body didn't want to react, but somehow he found himself running to where Master had said, and looked in panic to find the thing Master had described.

In the kitchen, Master aimed the fire extinguisher designated for that room at the source of the fire and let loose a spray of chemical retardant. The angry flames kept spewing out dark, foul-smelling smoke, even as it sputtered angrily. Suddenly the lights in the kitchen went out. Master's lips pursed in a thin line and he kept spraying the fire, as calmly as possible under the circumstances. One flame, then another, then another, went out... and finally, the fire was extinguished completely. A smouldering, stinking mess of steaming chemicals and burned plastic slimed and dripped down the hot, partially melted front of what used to be the dishwasher.

Master breathed. He slowly put down the spent fire extinguisher. He realized his own hands were shaking pretty badly, and held them for a moment to try to calm them. The fire was out. It was okay. He looked around.

Kaito hadn't come back.

"Baby?" Master called out. There was no reply. Master walked through the house, his heart still hammering in his chest. Why wasn't Kaito answering him? 

The human's eyes took in the mess that was in the living room: stuffed toys and disc cases were sprawled everywhere. The carpet in the hallway was mysteriously squishy with water. When Master peeked into the bathroom, the door of which was left ajar, he was confronted with yet another huge mess: the entire package of nappies pulled out one by one and strewn on the floor, absorbing what apparently had been a giant lake of water... with what looked like every towel he owned on the floor or draped on the shower curtain, still dripping wet in a giant mess.

Master sweatdropped, then called out for his baby again. Kaito wasn't in the hallway. Master looked in his own bedroom- nothing to be found there but an unmade bed with all its covers disheveled, and one of the pillows fallen onto the floor. Master bent over and picked it up, and put it back on the bed. There was one more place to check before panicking as to why Kaito wasn't answering. Master walked over to Kaito's play room, and opened the door.

The bluenette stood there, hunched back to the opened door. His nude shoulders were shaking, and his face was hidden in both his blue-tipped hands. Master stepped inside.

"Baby? I called for you. Are you hurt?" Master touched gently against Kaito's shoulder to get his attention, worried.

"I'm not a baby!" Kaito suddenly whirled around and shouted loudly, sounding angry and almost hysterical. "I'm a grown Vocaloid! I don't want to be a baby! I hate this! I hate this!"

Master stood completely still. Kaito's nappy took that particular moment to fall off the bluenette's slender hips completely. Kaito shouted a strangled, injured, helpless sound, ripped the diaper off completely, threw it against the wall, and started to sob into his hands. The nappy smacked against one of the stuffed animals Master had bought a year ago, and both fell softly to the floor.

"I'm... sorry..." Master managed to get out through a face that felt numb. '...I WAS wrong... but not the way I thought I was,' The human thought, feeling completely ashamed of himself. Kaito was crying, was yelling and crying and scared and miserable, all because Tsun had wanted something from his own imagination, and hadn't paid close enough attention to the needs of the person who was actually in front of him. The human had pushed this onto Kaito. He was the one in the wrong. And he didn't know how to make it better. "...I'm... sorry, Kaito. I'm sorry."

'Do I even deserve to hug him, to try to make this better?' Tsun asked himself dully. Maybe it was leftover from the fear of the fire, but all of a sudden, the world seemed a little removed from him, seemed disconnected and like it didn't make sense. He wasn't sure what to do. He was at a complete loss.

As Tsun stood there and looked at Kaito's profile, hunched and sobbing, wanting to touch the child- no, the adult- the adult Vocaloid... the overwhelmed human's pants pocket vibrated, and then began to play a cheery tune.

Kaito's crying quieted as the distracting sound filled the room. Master reacted slowly, and dug his phone out, mumbled something like another apology to Kaito, and quietly answered his phone. He couldn't feel his face, but answering the phone was something he at least did know how to do, and there was nothing else he could figure out right now.

"Hi Tsun! How's it going? I said I'd check up on you, remember? Is your new Vocaloid-enriched life going alright?" Kuu-chan's voice spoke cheerfully through the speaker. Master was quiet a moment, and looked back over at his Kaito. He could practically see Kuu's shining face, full of life and smiles. Kuu-chan, who had a Vocaloid herself. Hesitating a moment, Master spoke quietly in response.

"Are you... busy right now? Can I come talk to you?" The tenor of Tsun's voice made Kuu-chan pause, but then she replied in a more serious, if still friendly tone.

"I'm at home; why don't you and Kaito come over and visit? It sounds like you have a lot on your mind. Okay? Are you off work?"

Tsun felt a rush of... not quite relief- but, something close to it. He nodded, then realized that his friend couldn't see his nonverbal actions over the phone.

"Yes, I am. Thanks. I'll come now. See you soon," the human replied, and hung up the phone. He looked over at Kaito again. The blue-haired Vocaloid's arms were quietly hugging around himself as if he felt cold. Which might not be far from the truth, considering he was buck naked. "Ba- ...Kaito? Get... dressed, okay? Let's leave the house for a little while. We're going to go visit Kuu-chan. ...Unless you want to... stay here at home, instead."

Kaito wouldn't meet Master's downturned eyes. The human's voice sounded soft, hurt. But Kaito was too mad at himself; couldn't forgive himself. He had let Master down utterly. He wished Master would punish him, make him better. He hated that he couldn't even prove himself this much to Master. The bluenette's thoughts and shame were all tied up in such tangled knots, that all he could do was jerkily nod his head.

'I was so proud this morning. But now, Master is home, and he won't even hug me. It's because I messed up. Even though I'm really an adult, I couldn't even manage to do this much. I don't deserve my Master. Why can't I be a better adult?' The thoughts tormented Kaito in the quiet insistency as he went to their bedroom, took out, and pulled on the clothes that Master had bought him. 

Kaito felt like he didn't even deserve the comfort of the memory of happiness of when they bought them together. Master didn't offer to help him get dressed. Master didn't even come into the room along with him, to make sure he could do it okay by himself. Even though the clothes were on now, Kaito still felt cold.

Walking to the door where Master waited without words, Kaito braved a glance at the human's face. But Master was turning to open the door, and didn't see. Kaito put on his shoes by himself, and walked outside. Master locked the door behind them.


	29. Chapter 29

The drive was quiet. Master was preoccupied, and although the silent human glanced over at Kaito once, the blue-haired Vocaloid's gaze was firmly fixed upon the blue-tipped hands clasped tensely together in his lap. Tsun didn't know how to bridge the gap. Kaito was right there. But Master's beloved Vocaloid felt so far away. 

Maybe Kuu-chan would have an idea. Heart aching, the human Master returned his attention to the road. It wasn't a long drive, but it felt like it took an eternity.

The force of instinct took over when Master got out of the car, and he had Kaito's door open; was halfway to leaning over to unbuckle his child before he remembered that Kaito hated it. Being babied. That Kaito rejected being his child. The bluenette looked at Master then, then looked down, still not saying a word. Kaito's beautiful eyes looked unbearably miserable. 

Master stepped away woodenly, and waited as Vocaloid hands unbuckled their own seatbelt, and Kaito slowly got out of the car, following Master silently to the front door of a building. The Vocaloid still refused to look back up at the aching human. He didn't try to hold Kaito's hand.

Master stepped up to a panel and pressed a button on the side of the wall, then input a short numerical code. A moment later, a buzzing sound happened, and a clicking sound followed it. Master opened the door to the building and held it for Kaito. It clicked locked behind them as they entered together.

There was an elevator located just inside the main floor's lobby. The front was made of some steel-colored metal. It had yet another keypad on one side. Kaito glanced at his Master from under a fringe of blue hair as the human pressed yet another set of buttons, and then waited patiently for the elevator doors to open. When they did, Master stepped inside, and waited for Kaito to join him.

The silence was unnerving and tense. Tsun led his Vocaloid down a short hall, and stopped in front of a door with a chrome number affixed to the left of it. Knocking, then waiting, until the door opened. 

Kaito recognized the female who opened the door, and ducked his head down further in embarrassed shame. He recognized the Vocaloid. A popular model. One whose units sold. A Miku model.

"Hello! Welcome to the land of mystery and magic, where anything is possible!" Gesturing broadly, the cheerful petite girl in question twirled majestically on her toes, apparently playing to the unexpected audience. Her teal colored twintails flew out attractively behind her as she spun. She smiled happily at the guests in the brief dead silence that followed. 

Kaito stared. Master blinked. And Kuu-chan, from beyond the doorway, called out in a faint voice that rapidly got louder.

"Miku! Did you get the door?" Huffing, cheeks pouffed out in disgruntled dismay, Master's human female friend appeared beyond the door, and spoke to the Vocaloid in question in a scolding tone. 

"Yes, Master! Please praise me for helping you," Miku spoke as if shy as she looked at the ground, still smiling, but the smile was a little naughty. Her ears were paying very close attention, even if she wasn't looking at Kuu-chan. Miku drew an invisible line on the carpeting with her pointed toe, as if to further illustrate her innocence.

"I told you not to answer it this time, and NOT weirdly, okay? Miku!" Kuu-chan stomped her foot cutely. Kaito looked up briefly, eyes widening, then frowned, feeling disturbed as he noticed his Master looking too- smiling a little, softly, at the human female's antics. He clutched his hands to himself and lowered his head again. His shoulders tensed painfully.

Miku slouched her whole body as if instantly defeated, and said in a long voice, "Yes, Master." She slid away from the door dramatically, as if she suddenly had no energy. Kuu-chan scowled at her, then looked at Tsun, and winked a quick secret wink, before schooling her face immediately back into a scolding look for Miku's dolesome benefit. Tsun actually grinned a bit that time. 

Kaito's fingernails hurt his hands.

"Come on in, you two! Welcome to my humble abode. Shoes off at the front door, no stealing the last cookie in the jar, and if we watch a movie today, I get to pick which kind," Kuu-chan stated the rules of the house with military-like precision. She peeked at Tsun. Usually this sort of thing would get an even bigger smile from her friend, but this time, the small grin faded away almost as swiftly as it had ghosted across Tsun's face. She turned to look at Kaito, and saw an equally depressed expression on the Vocaloid male's downturned face. 

Kuu tried to keep the worry off her face, and smiled again, gently- this time at the blue-haired male Vocaloid. He didn't smile back, but that was okay. Clearly something was up between the two. 

"...Kaito, I'm glad to see you both come visit me! ...Why don't you go play with my Miku and Luka for a little while, in the other room? Us Masters are gonna talk boring stuff in the kitchen for a little while. So go have fun, okay? We'll be right here if you need anything," Kuu-chan directed. Kaito jolted, then looked worried. But a glance at Tsun got no more words, and so the blue-haired Vocaloid nodded stiffly, and slowly followed after where the teal-haired female Vocaloid had gone. Kuu-chan led Tsun to her kitchen.

"I see that your comment before wasn't just saying it. You got that Miku model after all?" Tsun-chan asked as an ice breaker. Kuu-chan nodded, grinned self-consciously in embarrassment at having been caught.

"I don't just say things for no reason, you know! I couldn't pass her model up after all. And she's really cute. Kind of naughty, but... that's how I like it," Kuu-chan winked, and Tsun smiled despite himself. There was probably more to it than that. He knew well himself.

"So, how's life as a Vocaloid Master treating you so far, Tsun-chan?" Sliding into a seat on at the kitchen island, she shoved a jar that literally had two cookies left in it in front of the Master in question. Tsun looked at it like it might have the answers to the universe but didn't touch the treats. 

Kuu-chan waited. It was a friendly question, but allowed for no further distractions.

Tsun sighed, and looked up after a long moment of silence. He sat down next to Kuu.

"I think I'm doing everything wrong," Tsun admitted. He smeared his hands across his face as if to wipe away the stated failure, and pressed his palms into his closed eyes to relieve pressure that was building there. "Kuu-chan... what do Vocaloids... need? What do they want? I never intended to put any pressures on Kaito to be anything but himself, but I think... he's really unhappy, and it's because of me. I think he hates me now."

Kuu-chan blinked. Waited. Tsun let loose a long, slow breath, took another breath. "I don't... I don't know what to do to make him happy. I don't know how to fix it."

"Did you ask?" Kuu-chan asked. Tsun looked up. The whites of his eyes were lined with red and watched Kuu-chan as she continued to speak. "You know... Vocaloids are a lot like people. They all like different things. They don't come pre-programmed that way, you know. They're kind of like kids in that way. ...Maybe you should ask him why he's unhappy. You need to be more direct. This is a good learning experience for you, Tsun-chan."

"You don't understand," The unhappy Master leaned back in his chair and scratched at his head. "He says he hates being... he hates it when... I just... I don't know how else to be."

"Tsun... I know that a Vocaloid is a wonderful thing to have. You shouldn't give up on them, just because you're having trouble with this one. But... they're all different. If this one's not happy, and you're not happy, maybe you could return him, and try a different one," Kuu-chan said after a long, calculated moment of debating silence.

Master's hands slammed against the kitchen island loudly. His eyes were huge with what looked like sudden rage. His face twisted violently, nostrils flared and he yelled.

"No!" 

Kuu-chan jolted back in alarm at both the unexpected shout and the anger and fear she saw consuming her friend's normally gentle face. She stared, stock still. Tsun stared back at her for several long moments, his mouth open, teeth showing, shoulders visibly tensed. His eyes slowly returned to their normal size. He slumped back into his seat and laid his head down on the island, hiding it completely in his hands.

"...Okay," Kuu-chan said quietly.

"He's mine," Tsun said in a rough, thick, muffled voice. 

"Yes," Kuu-chan agreed, then waited.

"...But I don't know what I'm supposed to do," Tsun said so quietly, Kuu-chan barely heard it. She sighed, put her hand on top of her friend's head, and ruffled it.

"So, talk to me. What does he hate? We'll figure out how to fix it," Kuu-chan scooted her chair closer, letting Tsun know she was there for him.

"He wants to... be treated like an adult," Tsun admitted in a voice that was suddenly a lot more tense. "Because I'm.. treating him like a baby."

Kuu cracked a smile despite her adrenaline rush. She hid it behind one hand until she had it under control. She nodded and rested her head on Tsun's shoulder warmly. He breathed a little easier, took a deep breath, then nodded.

"Okay," Kuu-chan said, and waited for her friend to tell her the rest.

...

"Miku, who was at the door?" A pink-haired Vocaloid's smile widened in excitement as she spotted Kaito trailing behind her sister Vocaloid. "Oh... hi!"

"This is Master's friend's Vocaloid. We can play together while Master and his Master visit and do boring talks!" Miku beamed back as she ran the short distance over to her new pink-haired friend. "Let's introduce ourselves!"

Kaito resisted the urge to retreat with two pairs of eager female eyes upon him. He swallowed and cleared his throat.

"I'm... Kaito, nice to meet you."

"I'm Miku," Miku said. "Master just bought me. I love singing."

"I'm Luka," the pink-haired Vocaloid female said. "I've been with Master for almost a year and a half. Kaito, let's play a game, together!"

"A game? I... what kind?" Kaito asked. His eyes grew large as Luka suddenly grabbed one of his arms, and following suit, Miku grabbed the other, and between the two of them, they pulled him forwards off balance, laughing mischievously as they tugged him where they wanted him to go. He looked over his shoulder in alarm as a sudden shout came muffled from the direction of the kitchen, but Master was nowhere to be seen and the girls wouldn't take no for an answer. He stumbled forwards into another room.


	30. Chapter 30

"What do you think our Masters are talking about, without us?" Luka absentmindedly asked no one in particular, one long-fingered hand holding a brush slicked with polish. Kaito reacted to the words with a flinch. He unintentionally looked downwards in internal misery, earning a distracted frown from Miku.

"Hold still!" Miku demanded in a voice full of concentration. "This hairstyle is difficult to accomplish, Kaito. But we will prevail with the power of my magical fingers. Just you wait." 

Luka kept glancing at Kaito's increasingly uncomfortable face as her new 'sister' Vocaloid, Miku, tersely gave the repeated, absolute command to their newly gained 'playmate'... but the male Vocaloid in question continued to yelp as Miku kept mercilessly yanking at his soft, shining blue hair, regardless of Kaito's reflexive, if unintended, complaints.

"Kaito-kun, please, don't move too much yet, or the wet polish will smear on your fingernails," Luka said, touching the back of his left hand, now red-tipped instead of blue-tipped. "You do want to look beautiful for us, don't you?"

"No!" Kaito huffed. 

"But you will look so pretty after your amazing fashion makeover," Miku said, finally putting down the torture instrument- a snarky brush- leaning back, and gesturing grandly with both of her small hands. "As a diva, you must put on all sorts of costumes at any time! Don't you know that?"

"Yes," Luka backed Miku's statement up perhaps a little too eagerly, and leaned in closer, her own blue eyes gleaming. "All sorts of costumes... and perhaps some bathing suits. Don't worry- I have a lot of beautiful clothes you can model for us! You'll look like the number one princess in the world when we've finished this noble cause. Right, Miku?"

"...I don't want to play this game anymore," Kaito replied nervously at that statement. His Vocaloid companions' secretive winks at each other were not lost on him.

Kaito's newly polished thumbnail had began inching towards his mouth anxiously. Honestly, he hadn't minded the girls making him their fashion victim all that much, since it had distracted him from thinking about how he had failed his Master today. But the idea of having to wear their clothes, too?! What if they didn't let him change in private? Only Master had seen him without clothes... Only Master should help him get dressed. No one else was okay. 

But Master didn't help him, this last time... because Kaito had failed. Maybe Master never would, again. And maybe Master shouldn't. Kaito was grown, after all. He didn't need help to change his clothes. But it wasn't about needing help, really. It was about something else. And it made Kaito feel cold and small, thinking that his Master might not want to, now.

Luka's warm hand grabbed his slender wrist suddenly, saving him just before he had unconsciously smeared the still-wet red polish from his fingernail onto his now dumbstruck, but thankfully (as-yet) unpainted, lips. Miku giggled a little at the cute, priceless look on the bluenette's flushing face. Kaito had jerked back, wide eyed, startled back out of his turmoiling thoughts.

"What are you doing?" Luka's clear, curious blue eyes and femininely rounded face were instantly a little too close to him, and were giving a very odd expression. Kaito tried to shrink away, now even more embarrassed. He looked down at his arm trapped in her delicate hand. Oh, no. Had he..? Had she seen..? Luka's next words confirmed his fear. "Kaito-kun...? Were... you about to suck your thumb?"

"N-no!" Kaito almost shouted. His reddened face burned so hot his ears throbbed. This was a nightmare! Why couldn't he get it right? Being a proper adult would get him what he longed for. Acting like this, when his body was adult-sized... it was the wrong way for adults to be. It was almost certain they were going to make fun of him before ejecting him from their group. 

It wasn't fun to feel like this. The shame was too strong. So, why was he like this? Why couldn't he be like them, and be who he thought he should be?

"No. I'm an adult! I'm not a little kid. T-that's not what I was doing at all. I wouldn't put my thumb in my mouth! I just... I just don't like this game anymore! Luka... Miku... It's not fun! I don't want to play anymore!" Kaito clenched his hot, dampening eyes shut and shook his head forcefully, trying not to think about it. His hand shook from the need to even have a little creature comfort, but knowing he absolutely could not put his thumb in his mouth, even if it helped calm him down. Comfort and feeling safe was for babies... good adults should have outgrown the need for it.

Miku's eyes grew large, and she shrank back a little at the distressed bluenette's outburst. Kaito regretted his lashing out immediately, but his shoulders were shaking too hard, his chest and face felt tight with stress, and he couldn't figure out how to say he was sorry. But Luka was staring right back into Kaito's distressed blue eyes when they finally reopened, still wet with loneliness and failure. 

Luka smiled gently and nodded, as if accepting his answer. She let his arm go and touched his knee reassuringly. Kaito stared back unhappily. Something bad was about to happen.

"Okay. We're sorry, Kaito. But we had a lot of fun. Right? Miku?" Looking over Miku, Luka re-directed her gentle smile. Long, silky pink hair fell down over one shoulder to brush the curve of her hip as she nodded at Miku encouragingly. The teal-haired Vocaloid smiled back, recovering very quickly, and nodded eagerly. She scooted a little closer to Luka, and warmly rested her soft head on the pink-haired Vocaloid female's shoulder, as though the soft body part in question was an acceptable makeshift pillow.

"You do really look pretty though, Kaito. Like a beautiful diva," Miku trepidly offered, perhaps feeling a little guilty for not paying attention to his distress earlier. She wrapped her arms around Luka's waist and snuggled up closely. The pink-haired Vocaloid smiled, not minding, as Miku continued in a now-hopeful tone. "Doooo... you want to play a different game instead? I know some other fun ones! What do you say... can we still play together, Kaito-kun?"

Kaito flushed pink in his cheeks a little, despite himself. Being complimented by such a well-selling Miku unit- being called a beautiful diva? He found himself nodding with a shy blush on his face, before he even realized he was doing it. Miku still wanted to play together... neither of them were teasing him at all! But then reason kicked in, and Kaito began feeling nervous again. After all, their idea of fun games clearly wasn't always his idea of fun. Maybe this was dangerous!

"I know a good one, Kaito. Since you're an adult, we can play. Right? It's not good with just two people. Wanna try it?" It was as if Luka had read Kaito's mind. Picking a stray thread from her skirt, the pink-haired female looked demurely downwards and smiled a tiny, secretive smile as if to herself. "It's called 'King's Game'... One person gets to be the king. We can take turns being king by picking straws. And whoever is king may tell the others any one thing. If the King tells you to do something, you must obey. That's King's Game."

"Like truth or dare, Luka?" Miku asked, interested. "That could be cool, to be king! I want to play!"

"You just have to make sure you think of something good for when you're king, Miku! Wanna play, Kaito?" Still smiling, Luka glanced up at Kaito through her dark, pretty eyelashes.

"...Um..." Kaito wasn't sure. What was to stop either of the girls from saying, 'Kaito must have a makeover after all' if they became king? Maybe this wasn't good, though it sounded interesting.

"Hmmm. I know... If King's Game is no good, why don't we put on a 'The Best Diva' performance, and see who sings the nicest?" Miku asked, suddenly even more excited. She let go of Luka and wiggled where she sat, making her long, shiny twintails bounce around with her happy movements.

"No, it's not as fun unless Master is watching," Luka said, shaking her head gently. Miku wilted a little at that, but nodded. It was true- it wouldn't be nearly as fun without their Master as the judge, and Kuu was busy at the moment talking with Tsun, so it wasn't a good option. "Hm... well, we could play something like touch tag, or hide and seek instead... I guess," Luka continued after a moment, but glanced away, clearly not as interested in those ideas, but trying to give another option. "Or soldiers in a war game? You could be the faction leader, Miku, and Kaito and I could be ninjas."

"No way, those are all baby games," Miku huffed in outrage. "I may be brand new from the factory but even I don't want to play something dumb made for babies! Do you, Kaito?"

"N...no!" Kaito said quickly, trying not to let the fact that the words had stung his heart show. When it was with Master, he'd been so happy playing soldiers together. Were they really baby games? And he'd never actually heard of King's Game before this, but... "Of course... because I'm not a baby. I'm older than both of you, you know. I play adult games like Luka and you do, Miku. Let's play the King's game together."

"Yay!" Miku cheered. Luka graced Kaito with a surprised, but warm smile, and he felt a little better despite himself. "Where should I go look for straws, Luka? The long straw gets to be the King first, okay? Luka?"

'That's right,' Kaito thought quietly to himself as Luka got up gracefully and went to help Miku find some straws to cut to the right sizes for the game. 'I'm an adult Vocaloid. I should be doing things appropriate for my factory-setting age bracket. No- I should be doing even better than that. I've been in the store for so long, I should already be so much better and grown than anyone else. If I do it right like the other adult Vocaloids, things will go better for me, and for everyone else, too. I just need to change myself.

'Instead of always letting myself be taken care of like an infant by Master, I need to just do things perfectly. I need to become more responsible, do it right. Not mess up! If I don't do better... if I keep up how I've been doing... Master won't ever believe in me. Just like today, Master will be disappointed in me.

'...But... I don't know how to do it better than I have. I tried. I tried, so hard. Can I try again? Harder? If I just do what others do, maybe I'll become like everyone else... be accepted. But I've tried and it never works. What else should I do differently?'

The thoughts left Kaito feeling deeply depressed once again. 'I wonder what Master IS talking to Kuu-chan about. Is Master really mad..? I know I did a bad job... the house caught on fire because of me... I almost cost us our _home._ But Master didn't even spank me like he said he would, if I did wrong again. Maybe my failure was so bad this time, that I can't even get punished for it...? Master... I feel alone and... I'm scared. Why aren't you in here with me? Why can't I do better, for you? I know I did badly, but I need you. Please. Help me be an adult.

'How am I supposed to say I'm sorry? How am I supposed to fix it, if I'm like this? I'm sorry, Master. Please... stop talking to someone else and come here to be with me.'

Kaito's hands clenched around each other. His shoulders hunched and he looked at the ground. 

Then a thought passed through his mind, and he raised his head slowly, blinked, and considered it carefully.

The King's Game. Maybe that was the answer. If everyone had to do one thing, if the King said so... then... when Kaito was King... could he also maybe give his own Master a command?

Kaito scrubbed his face with his palms and laughed self-consciously after a moment, feeling silly. It couldn't be that simple in real life. But the wondering lingered. Maybe it was worth a try?

'Master... I command you as King, that I'm sorry. Please... just look at me, and hold my hand again. Punish me when I'm bad and then tell me you love me. Help me get dressed, just because you want me to know you love me... and take baths with me, together. We can make breakfast together and dinner together and read books at night. Play with me and ask me to sing to you. Hug me and let me go to sleep together with you, knowing you're with me. See me as worthy of your love. Please, Master... as King, this is my command. I want to be a proper adult, and love you, too. I want to feel everything together with you. Don't leave me alone.'

It couldn't possibly work. But what if it could? What if he tried, and it was the answer to everything?

 

Suddenly, Kaito couldn't wait for the girls to come back with the straws.


	31. Chapter 31

"Um," Miku stared at the long straw in her hand. "I... um... Oh! I know. I command Luka to... do a handstand!"

Kaito looked up and sweatdropped. Was that the kind of thing he might get asked to do if he wasn't King next?! But to Luka's credit, she just smiled quietly and shrugged.

"As you command, my liege." Raising her hands to the ceiling, Luka leaned forward like she was going to cartwheel, but stopped halfway, and held herself suspended, upside down, by only her dainty, well-manicured hands. Kaito's eyes grew huge and a blush suffused his face as the skirt the pink-haired female Vocaloid was wearing obeyed gravity and fell upwards, exposing the pretty underwear underneath.

Kaito took a sudden half-step backwards and glanced wildly over to Miku, sure she would have seen where his eyes traveled- though there was no way not to look- and would punish him. But the current King's eyes were plastered onto Luka just as Kaito's had been. Graceful legs slowly lowered, and Luka righted herself with a naughty smile. She met Kaito's gaze, then Miku's.

"Was that satisfactory, My King?" Luka asked softly. Miku laughed, looked away, then looked back, and nodded, grinning in either triumph, but with flushed cheeks. "Very well. Thank you, my King. That means... I'm King next, because I served you well. Okay?"

"Yeah!" Miku nodded, and handed over the long straw as if it were the King's Scepter. "Next time I'll think of... something even better to command!"

Luka looked at the straw in her hand. Kaito looked at it too. Luka looked up and smiled at Kaito. "...I'm King, now."

Kaito looked up and met Luka's gaze. He nodded. Would Luka choose him, to do something, so he could be the next King? When she did, Kaito would go to Master. He breathed deeply, trying to gain the courage before he got handed the straw. It'd be his turn soon; he was sure of it. But what was Luka going to tell him to do?

"...Kaito-kun," Luka addressed him in a very soft voice, and held up the long straw, smiling. His eyes were caught by it. "As King, I give you a command. Since this is an adult game... Kiss me."

Kaito blinked. Then stared, unbreathing.

"What?" Miku said in an appalled tone. "But... I didn't... think of saying that. Wait, Luka, I want my turn back!"

"No do-overs on your reign, Miku. I did what you said, and now I'm King. No one can say no, and what I want is a kiss from this cute Kaito unit," Luka toyed with the hem of her blouse and smiled softly downwards, almost demure.

"...No," Kaito said. He stared hard at his own hands.

"It's okay. I'm King, so, you have to, Kaito," Luka insisted, looking up and leaning forward, her soft blue eyes shimmering with quiet interest. Miku pouted, clearly getting more upset. But Kaito was feeling upset, too, though it wasn't totally because of Luka.

"No," Kaito said again. It wasn't that he didn't like kisses. When he had kissed Master, it had quieted something that hurt inside of him. And when Master kissed him, all over his face and the soft parts of his hair, it had felt loving, like Kaito was beloved. But there wasn't a guarantee that being King would actually work on Master. What if those kisses Master had given him were the last ones he ever got from his human Master, after all? Luka looked soft, and nice, and he'd seen her underwear... but... Kaito loved his Master. "I don't want to, Luka."

"Luka-chan, please stop. Look, Kaito is crying," Miku said all of a sudden. 

"Don't cry. Kaito? It's not fair if everyone else plays, right? I did it when Miku told me to," Luka said, encouraging. Kaito was shaking his head, but she scooted closer. 

"B-but, I said I don't want to," Kaito said and withdrew a little, still shaking his head. Luka wouldn't really take Master's kiss away, would she? She wouldn't. Kaito would keep Master's kiss forever, even if Master never gave the bluenette a kiss again. He didn't want that to be taken away.

"Luka, he doesn't like it, command something else!" Miku stood up and stared at Luka and Kaito, then ran out of the room when Luka didn't listen to her. But the pink-haired Vocaloid just glanced briefly up at Miku's disappearing backside, then tilted her head at Kaito, and smiled, instead of calling Miku back into the room. 

"You want to play like an adult, right, Kaito? That's what this game is for, after all," Luka smiled. Soft, blue-tipped, feminine hands touched Kaito's soft cheeks, and all of a sudden, the pink-haired Vocaloid leaned much closer. ""It won't hurt, I promise. You don't have to be scared, Kaito-kun. After this, you're King next."

....

"I have an idea," Kuu-chan nodded, got up, and rummaged around in a kitchen drawer for a moment. Tsun watched her with a miserable expression. 

Turning around, Master's friend placed a square stack of post-its and a black pen in front of Tsun. "Why don't you write down your thoughts? The good ones, and the bad ones. Then see what happens. It seems like you don't know what to do. So: what _do_ you know? It's going to be impossible to fix something when you haven't said what it is that needs fixing. Maybe this can help you organize your thoughts."

"I gues-" Tsun had reached out to take the notes in his hand, but his reply was cut off by a flurry of long teal twintails flying into the room. 

"Master! Luka's being mean! Make her stop!" Miku exclaimed in a rush of out-of-breath complaint. "I told her to leave Kaito-kun alone but she won't listen!"

The first half of the cute female Vocaloid female's words got a blank stare from Tsun and an exaggerated sigh from Kuu-chan, but Tsun's chair was on the floor the instant Kaito's name came through Miku's small mouth.

Kuu couldn't help the sweatdrop that formed over her head as she watched her friend, a new Master, move with a speed reserved for overprotective parents and sonic jets. After a moment to recover, she got up and followed Miku. The Vocaloid female had rushed after Tsun, apparently hoping Luka would get scolded for not listening.

Tsun had stopped short as he entered the other room, a vision of pink hair and feminine curves looking distressed at a blue-haired Vocaloid male... a male Vocaloid with a punkish and wild, teased hairstyle Kaito hadn't had when they came through Kuu's front door. 

Kaito didn't turn around at first, maybe not having heard the clatter of the chair or Miku's exclaiming tattling on Luka from the other room. Tsun hesitated to call his baby's attention. Maybe the human was overreacting. Kaito was right there. And Luka was right next to him. Close. Kaito was holding a piece of plastic in one hand. Red polish glittered on his normally blue nails. He didn't seem to be in danger.

Luka turned her head slightly, noticing Tsun, then stood up a little too quickly and brushed the ruffles of her skirt briskly, looking worried and a little guilty. As she did so, Kaito turned too, to look, to see what Luka saw... and saw his Master there- standing still. 

The bluenette's face was devoid of all expression: just blank. But wetness on his cute cheeks told Tsun that Kaito's been crying. Recently.

"...Kaito?" Tsun asked in a small voice. The Vocaloid didn't smile, didn't acknowledge him. Didn't cry. Just stared. Tsun turned his eyes to look at Luka; it was difficult to move them, but his voice was flat as he directed his next question to her. "What did you do?"

Master's vision went a little grey and suddenly, Luka stared back, wide-eyed, eyes only an inch away from Tsun's own face. Miku was pulling on Tsun's arm, alarmed, and Kuu-chan was exclaiming something in equal alarm. Tsun looked at his hand. It had somehow grabbed Luka's blouse and pulled her forwards. Luka's toes danced on the ground, trying to hold her body weight on their own, instead of by way of her shirt. 

Letting go and pushing away all at once, Tsun breathed heavily, stared at his own hands. Luka stumbled and almost lost her balance as he shoved her away, looking back at Tsun fearfully. Worried.

One of the human Master's hands trembled. The other one held slightly crumpled Post-It notes. Yellow. 

Tsun took a difficult breath, and knelt next to Kaito, who was staring at him with wide eyes... but the bluenette still didn't have any expression. The drying tears looked uncomfortable, unnatural... and Tsun wanted to wipe them away so badly that it felt like something broken twisting inside him not to do so. But that's probably not what Kaito would have wanted... would he have? The unstated rejection was unbearable. Tsun could barely think from it. But Kaito might not want Tsun's loving touch or comfort.

"Are you hurt?" A quiet voice came out of the Tsun's mouth. Kaito stared, then broke eye contact and looked at the ground. He shook his soft blue-haired head silently in reply. The silent Vocaloid's grip tightened around the plastic straw in his red-tipped hand. "Does it hurt anywhere, Kaito? Please. Talk to me."

At that, the bluenette looked up again. His beautiful jawline tightened, and he nodded his head after a moment. Tsun opened his mouth again, but Kaito beat him to it.

"Master... I'm... sorry... that I set our house on fire," the soft voice and pained expression from Kaito wrung Tsun's heart. The Vocaloid dropped the straw he had been holding, as if also unbearably defeated. "I wanted to do a good job, but... I couldn't. I tried."

"It's not your fault," Master said, hurting badly, but Kaito apparently either didn't believe him, or simply didn't want to hear it. Dull blue eyes looked down again, refusing to meet his human Master's eyes again. 

Kuu's eyes went wide at the exchange, and without a word, grabbed for Miku and Luka's hands firmly and marched them out of the room back toward the kitchen. She glanced with concern back at Tsun and Kaito as she took her Vocaloids with her. Tsun hadn't told Kuu-chan everything by a long shot, it seemed. There'd be some explanations due to her in short order. Miku glanced back as she was dragged away, but Luka stuck close to Kuu-chan, still rattled from being grabbed.

Master looked at Kaito, unspeaking, for a long, silent while. The tips of Kaito's newly teased blue hair. The pale, soft, beautiful skin where Kaito's neck met almost equally soft cloth fabric. The shape of his baby's fingers, curled against the carpeted floor. The dejected downward gaze, and the outline of his Kaito's face. Nobody spoke. A clock ticked loudly somewhere nearby. Tsun looked at his own hands again, then slowly put the slightly crumpled stack of Post-its down on the floor.

"It's impossible to fix, when you don't know what's really wrong, huh?" Tsun asked himself so quietly that Kaito twitched, his ears trying to hear his Master's words despite himself. Tsun took a breath, another, and picked the yellow notes up again. He extended them to Kaito, "I have a gift for you. " 

The blue-haired Vocaloid stared at them, then slowly took the offering, confused.

"These are... magic post-it notes, Kaito. Um... If you write what you want on them, maybe your wish could come true," Master said, still quietly, and rummaged in his own pocket for his own pen. This too was placed in front of Kaito. "I want all your wishes to come true. So, these are for you. If you ever run out, I'll give you more. So... write down anything on them. Anything you want. And it might happen. Okay?"

"My wish...? It will come true? ...With... these?" Kaito whispered and stared at the yellow sticky notes. He picked up the pen slowly, as if doubting its magic. 

Glancing at Master, Kaito hesitantly uncapped the pen, and in a sudden flurry of panicked movement, as if the magic had a time limit, quickly wrote something. 

Kaito took a deep breath, suddenly afraid again, even though he thought his emotions had been exhausted already. A presently red-tipped hand peeled the note off the stack slowly. Kaito placed it carefully on the carpet, holding his breath as if it might increase the odds of the magic working.

Tsun picked up the note and read it.

_'Master will say, "I forgive you, Kaito."'_

Tsun swallowed a lump in his throat. It didn't matter that he felt that he, as Kaito's Master, was truly to blame... if he hadn't come home quickly enough, Kaito could have been burned up in that fire, and it would have been Tsun's fault. Tsun wouldn't have been able to recover from that. Never. But the Vocaloid was taking the blame on himself, instead of placing it where Tsun felt it rightly belonged.

"...I... forgive you, Kaito," Tsun said, choked up, and barely stopping himself from adding more to it. From telling his baby it wasn't the Vocaloid's fault. Kaito's blue eyes looked up then, looked at Tsun, and shimmered with subtle light and clear emotional pain. Grabbing another post-it note and scribbling quickly, desperately, Kaito handed this one right to Tsun and met his eyes again, needing.

_'Master hugs Kaito. Master still loves Kaito. Master loves Kaito most!'_

The penmanship was so rushed it looked terrible. And to make matters worse, a drop of water fell on the note from somewhere, smudging the last word's still-wet ink. Kaito's desperate expression as he leaned in, turned devastated as Master unexpectedly began silently crying, while still looking at the note. Kaito's slender body started shaking. But then Master grabbed the bluenette in an almost too-strong hug, and buried his head in Kaito's neck and began to sob noisily, apparently unable to help himself..

"M...master?" Kaito asked, terrified.

"Of course I love you most," Tsun said, his words barely recognizable due to his tears, and his face being smushed against Kaito's body. Master's arms were holding Kaito a little too strongly, and Kaito's joints complained. "I love Kaito most in the entire world. I'm sorry, for hurting you, Kaito."

Kaito body was shaking, uncomfortably crunched, but he needed the strength of the embrace, so Master's last comment confused him.

"It's okay, Master. I don't mind if you hug me a little hard," the soft, beautiful voice said quietly, as Kaito's arms hugged his Master back just as strongly. "I'm sorry, Master. It was my fault, not Luka's. I just wanted to be King so you would love me forever. Please don't be mad. Or... wait, the notes. If I write it..."

Master hugged harder, and Kaito gave up the idea of writing it on the magic notes, but it was okay, because Kaito found himself smiling despite it all, and despite the wetness. The vice was loosened from him, and Master forgave him.

"You should have given me the magic notes before," Kaito mumbled. Tsun couldn't help it: he just laughed helplessly, then breathed in the scent of his beautiful child. "Does it hurt, Master?"

"Yes," Tsun managed a messy smile, shaking his head. "But... you make it better, Kaito."


	32. Chapter 32

Kaito clutched the post-it notes in one hand. His other snuck itself into Master's hand. He peeked at Master from under his bangs; a bit of a feat considering that he was a little taller than his human. But Master seemed relieved, and gave Kaito an awkward little smile that warmed the Vocaloid's code.

"Are you ready, Kaito?" Master asked quietly, then waited for Kaito's answer. The blue-haired Vocaloid suddenly realized that Master hadn't gone back to calling him "baby" like before. Kaito wasn't sure why he felt so uncertain when he nodded his head, but it wasn't because he was afraid to see Luka, Miku, and Master's friend in the other room. Kaito glanced down at his post-it notes. 

Master seeing Kaito as an adult was what he wanted, so why did it feel strange to hold Master's hand without being called by Master's loving nickname for him? Kaito couldn't figure it out. But, he was still just so relieved that Master still loved him, forgave him, that he didn't want to think about it too carefully. Long, slender, Vocaloid fingers closed even tighter around warm human ones, and Kaito took a deep breath, then nodded again.

Master nodded back, and the two of them walked together into the other room.

Kuu-chan looked over from her spot in the kitchen. Cookie crumbs decorated Miku's mouth from a little distance off. Luka had a napkin and was offering it to Miku, but froze when she saw Tsun. The human in question sweatdropped, and raked a hand through his unwashed hair, then sweatdropped again.

"Luka, I'm sorry. About before. Are you alright?" Master's tone sounded abashed, and the pink-haired Vocaloid female blinked, then looked down with flushing cheeks. She shook her head.

"I'm alright. You're not still angry?" Luka's question was soft-spoken. "I really didn't expect Kaito-kun to cry. I'm sorry, it was wrong of me."

"Kaito explained that you didn't hurt him. But I should never have grabbed you. I'm sorry, Luka. And Kuu... I'm sorry, for frightening both of you," Tsun said, ashamed. "It's been a rough day, but that's not an excuse for losing control of my temper. I'm sorry, and I'm glad you're alright, Luka."

Kuu-chan opened her mouth, but Miku beat her to it.

"Kaito-kun, did you really set your Master's house on fire?" The teal-haired girl blurted out. Tsun expected Kuu-chan to facepalm herself at Miku's behavior, but his friend simply stared gravely back at him. His eyes grew wide. Kaito's eyes turned to steadfastly stare at the floor, clenching his Master's hand so hard it almost hurt.

"No, no, you misunderstood. That was just an accident. One of the kitchen appliances malfunctioned while I was at work. Kaito actually helped save our house by shutting off the electric panel. It wasn't his fault. Kaito didn't set anything on fire himself," Tsun rushed to reassure the girls assembled before him.

Kuu-chan's shoulders and posture relaxed, and only then did Tsun realize how tense his friend had been. Miku looked somehow oddly disappointed, and Luka nodded, as if this all made sense. Kaito stared at his Master, and the blueness of those beautiful eyes caught Tsun like a punch to his gut. 

_I love you so much,_ Tsun thought desperately towards his Kaito. Then he remembered to breathe again, and tried to relax his death grip on his baby boy's hand. He tore his eyes away to look back at Kuu-chan.

"...I see," Kuu replied, and paused expectantly. Tsun sweatdropped.

"I... guess I didn't get to mentioning that part, did I? Ah... haha," The awkwardness of Tsun's lightly forced laughter didn't convince Kuu at all. But then she rolled her eyes as if to say, 'I shouldn't expect everything,' and Tsun's awkward laugh turned almost nervous.

Kaito's hand removed itself from Tsun's, and the human Master immediately turned his eyes to the bluenette. Kaito started writing on one of the sticky notes with Tsun's pen, and then discreetly passed it to his Master. Discreetly meaning everyone saw it happen. Tsun looked at the note immediately, then smiled a gentle smile full of soft affection, and wrapped his fingers back around Kaito's, squeezing them gently.

_Master and Kaito go home together._

"It's been a long day, and I think Kaito and I can go home now. Thanks for listening, Kuu-chan. You were right. I... needed a Vocaloid. As long as that Vocaloid was Kaito. And, your other advice was good too. If it's okay, I'll tell you the rest about today, later on. For now, I'd like to take Kaito back home with me and decompress for the day. I know it's not entirely fair to you right now after I asked to come over and then asked for your advice, but, is it okay?" Tsun asked. 

"No, I want Kaito-kun to stay!" Miku put her hands on her hips and pouffed her cheeks out. "...Though, I guess it's okay... if Luka plays with me." The final statement was said with a sulky voice but peeking at the pink-haired Vocaloid in question. Luka cracked a happy little smile and nodded.

"You WILL tell me the whole story. Then... maybe, Kaito and my girls can have a play date again. Later. Maybe. IF everyone is good," Kuu finally allowed in a surprising display of gracefulness, which was then spoiled immediately, "Go home and take a shower, Tsun-chan. As your best friend, I didn't want to say anything earlier, but you look- and smell- like you haven't bathed in days."

"Urk," Tsun said. And then Kuu-chan pushed both him and Kaito to the outside of her front door. Smiled. And closed it.

Kaito laughed.


	33. Chapter 33

Kaito's hand in Tsun's had felt warm as Master and Vocaloid walked back to the human's car. The trip was quiet, but this time the silence was companionable, rather than scared. Tsun glanced over at his quiet Vocaloid time and time again out of the corner of his eye, as they drove. Kaito's hands were wrapped around the yellow post-it notes and holding them securely. But the Vocaloid's intent blue eyes were staring at Tsun's hand, where it rested on the gearshift.

'It's been such a rough day,' Master thought to himself. 'I wonder if Kaito would like some ice cream to turn it around. But no... that wouldn't be any good, would it? Ice cream is for happy and calm times, not stressful times, and today was very stressful. It's okay for my baby to feel what he feels. I don't need to try to forcefully change the day into a happy one. I don't need to force our feelings to change.'

Another glance at Kaito, then shifting up into third gear as the vehicle's speed increased on the main road. Tsun's hand was relaxed on top of the shifter. The hand Kaito was staring so intently at then turned slightly, showing Kaito its palm in an inviting way. Sweet blue eyes widened, then relaxed, and Kaito rested his hand on top of Master's on the shifter. It felt so safe, that Tsun found himself feeling better.

'The ice cream I bought on the way home is still in the house. I'd better hide it quickly when we get back, before Kaito sees it, or he'll be sad,' the thoughts continued. 'He shouldn't associate losing out on his favourite treat with something scary like an appliance fire. He shouldn't be encouraged to think he's being punished somehow, by not having his favourite treat. ...But tomorrow... what do we do, then? I go back to work again... and Kaito will be at home. What if something happened again? But after the thing with Luka, I'm not sure I trust a baby-sitter. And Kaito surely will not want one. If only there was a way Kaito could come into work with me... or...'

An idea occurred to Tsun. 

"B- uh, Kaito?" Master barely caught himself in time. But the bluenette's attention was fully on him now. The red-tipped hand that had been touching Tsun's own, gently, had become slightly tense, as Kaito looked up and over at speaking human. Master continued speaking, "I'd like to stop somewhere before we get back home. Is it okay with you?"

Uncertain blue eyes nodded slowly. Kaito removed his hand from Master's and held the yellow sticky notes more tightly. All of a sudden, the Vocaloid seemed uncomfortable. More nervous, again.

'What is he thinking?' Tsun wondered, but saw the turn he wanted to take, and pulled over to take it. He couldn't figure out how to ask what he needed to know.

...

The car door slammed behind Master, louder than he had intended. The human flinched, then went to Kaito's door. The Vocaloid stared down at his red-tipped hands and didn't open the door himself. Master looked at the soft blue hair falling over his baby's forehead for a moment. The curve of Kaito's soft cheeks and darkness of the bluenette's beautiful eyelashes were so sweet that it made Master's heart ache. Tsun opened the door hesitantly.

Kaito didn't make a move. The parking garage wasn't too busy, and they'd found a good spot this time. Tsun wondered if Kaito would object if he helped the Vocaloid un-buckle. With trepid fingers, Tsun leaned in and unbuckled Kaito, then laid his hand on top of his baby's to get his attention. Kaito instantly gripped Tsun's hand. Hard. A little too hard.

Tsun's face scrunched up with the minor pain, but he squeezed back instead of drawing away, and the crushing grip loosened just a fraction. Kaito stiffly climbed out of his seat and stared at the ground. The post-it notes were held so tightly in Kaito's other hand that Tsun felt concerned. What had just changed?

Wanting to ask what was wrong, but finding that Kaito's nervousness was contagious, Tsun led Kaito to the mall entrance. The store he wanted was right near the front. The other side contained the Vocaloid store that Kaito had been purchased from, what seemed like a million years ago. 

Tsun stood uncertainly outside for a moment, as if trying to decide something. He then led Kaito inside.

The store was filled with a scent of plastic and heat and electronics, and a little bit of the scent of dust. The air was cool, though. Mall air conditioning. Kaito was tensely curious but he kept his gaze firmly on the dull, smooth floor. He had to be ready with the post-its. This place that Master had parked them... it was close to the Vocaloid store. If Master brought Kaito back there...

"You can look around, Kaito, but stay where I can see you. Okay?" Master was speaking. Kaito looked at his human's face. Uncertainty flashed over Kaito's features, then he nodded. Maybe they weren't going to the Vocaloid store after all. Kaito didn't want to go there. But _this_ store... what was it?

Lots of gadgets and gizmos were behind glass, or strapped into small display tables. Kaito walked slowly, not wanting to get too far away from Master. There were some cables he didn't know the function of. Lots of little things. Tiny, suede-like blankets, no bigger than his fist were folded up and tagged for sale on one spinning display case. Their price seemed expensive. Small, square-ish electrical plugs... thin sheets of slightly rounded, colorful plastic... lightweight boxes that didn't rattle when he picked one up and shook it curiously, adorned the store's walls.

Kaito wondered what all this stuff was for, but Master seemed deep in thought, peering at one thing, then another. There were other customers in the store, talking to salespeople. As one of them left the store, the salesperson who was helping the departed customer approached Master and asked if the human needed help.

"I'd like something waterproof, unlimited calls and unlimited text, with a non-proprietary charger. And a backup charger. No, maybe two backup chargers." Master spoke in what seemed like a foreign language to Kaito's ears. "And, shatter-proof, with a good case, too."

The salesperson became friendly then, animated, and chattered with Master for several minutes. Master was handed one thing, then another thing, and he seemed to be comparing the two models. Kaito found himself becoming bored, but as he became bored, his stress ebbed, too. Clearly, Master wasn't planning to bring Kaito back to the Vocaloid store right now after all. Kaito found himself smiling a little. Of course. Master wouldn't. It was just Kaito's insecurity at work, making him worry.

"This one is perfect," Master said, and Kaito tuned back in to the conversation. "I want two, is that alright? A pair. Do you have a sale going on for them?"

"That's a good choice. We presently have a friends-and-family deal going with the unlimited plan, if you buy three units, with a two-year renewable contract. But... I'll tell you what. Because I like you, I'll give you the deal... even though you're only buying two, alright?" The salesperson winked conspiratorially, and Master's ears reddened, though he smiled awkwardly and thanked the other human as he blushed slightly.

Kaito frowned, marched over to Master, and slid his hand firmly into Master's hand. Blue eyes stared challengingly down at the salesperson, as if to inform them silently, 'This Master is mine, go get your own.' The stare must have worked, because the salesperson bobbed, turned, and left to go get the items that had been requested. Kaito felt a little satisfied that he had taken care of that situation well, and kept his hand comfortable woven in with his Master's. 

The items Master had purchased took only a minute to ring up once the salesperson returned, and the two left the store quickly after that.

"Sorry, ...Kaito, were you bored?" Master stumbled on his words, and caught himself as they exited the store and began walking. 

Kaito frowned a little, sensing that there might be a danger of not going straight back to the car, but then relaxed as Master smiled at him. Kaito smiled back a little, encouraged as they left the salesperson, and Vocaloid store, farther behind. He shook his silky blue head, though of course he had been, actually. However, as the Vocaloid was pretty sure that adults wouldn't get bored in a store with nothing interesting to occupy themselves with, Kaito decided retroactively that HE wouldn't get bored, either. Or at least he wouldn't admit that he had been to Master, right now.

"No, I was fine, Master. Did you find the thing you wanted?" Kaito felt anxious to get back to the car and go home. He itched from the difficult challenge of not trying to rush the human ahead faster. Adults didn't rush other adults, after all. Adults didn't fidget, either. Being an 'adult' was difficult. But Kaito persevered with difficulty. It would be worth it when Master acknowledged him. When the Vocaloid got everything right, someday, as he was sure was expected.

"I did," Master smiled, looking even happier for some reason. Kaito felt happy himself, looking at Master's satisfied face. "I'll show you what I got when we go home, alright?"

Full relief. Kaito's eyes closed from the strength of his own approving smile and suddenly enthusiastic nod. Then Kaito hesitated. Home was where he wanted to go with Master but... it was still messy there. Kaito remembered now. Master might not still be happy once he saw it again.

"Um... we could... get food first, Master," the words were out before Kaito thought them through. A distraction to delay seeing Master displeased again.

"Are you hungry?" Tsun asked, his face getting worried. "I'm sorry, I should have thought about that! Does your stomach hurt?"

Kaito looked at the floor. Master looked so worried. That wasn't what Kaito had meant. Kaito shook his head 'no.'

"Kaito..." Master said. "Kaito... I'm sorry."

'What?' At this, Kaito looked up. But not very far, for Master knelt down next to him. Kaito became alarmed. What? Why was Master sorry? The human looked very solemn as he stared into Kaito's sweet, wide blue eyes.

"I want to see you be happy. But I'm not good at knowing what you need and love and want. Or... don't want. I don't want to be pushy or make you feel sad or feel like you're forced to change for me. You don't have to change a thing, or stay as you are. Either way is okay. Every part of you is just you. Bab- Kaito... I..." Tsun took a breath. His voice had become choked, "I'm sorry. If only _I_ were different, if I just... was different, you wouldn't have had such a rough day, Kaito. That's not an excuse, it's just the truth. And this is the truth too: You are my Vocaloid. I love you. You are mine. And I am your Master. So, please, tell me how to change. How to make you happy. I'll do anything for you, change myself somehow. I can be different. But I will never return you. You're stuck with me, baby. I mean- Kaito. I... love you. Let me have this selfishness, because it's the one thing I won't ever let go. Any problems we have... any things that need to be changed... I can figure out anything else, as long as it's with you. But I need you. I'm sorry. Please."

Kaito's mouth was gaping open by the time Master stopped talking. He had no idea what to say. His human had said so much that Kaito didn't even understand. Things the Vocaloid would have to think about before he had any idea what they really meant. Things that made Kaito incredibly uncomfortable. Why was Master asking those things? Master was the one who decided everything, not Kaito. Kaito didn't know how to respond. Didn't know what Master wanted.

Master sighed and got up, brushed his knees off, and looked at Kaito. Took Kaito's lax hand again.

But one thing became clear to Kaito as those gentle human fingers touched Kaito's. Blue eyebrows furrowed together, and Kaito took a deep, sudden breath, figuring out one thing. Master paused, looking at him. Kaito ran through his thought, then opened his mouth.

"Master, I don't need you to change. It's me who needs to change. I want to be the one who makes you happy," Kaito plowed ahead, blurted it out. It wasn't at all eloquently stated like the thought had been in his mind. But the yellow sticky notes in his hand gave him strength. Master's hand gave him strength, too. Kaito continued, "I'm the one who fails, that's why _I_ have to change. So Master will be happy."

It was true, Kaito realized to himself. It wasn't entirely as straightforward as it seemed, there was more behind it... but what he had said so far was, in fact, completely true.

"Today wasn't Master's fault," Kaito continued, taking all the blame upon himself. Once he started talking, the bottled-up words poured out freely. "I wanted to make Master proud of me. Because I love Master. But... then... when you got home... I lost my temper. I wanted everything to work well, so you would be happy with me, but it was too hard. I missed you, and I tried to do something you can do and it didn't work... and then- I couldn't get it to stay on and... I'm sorry, Master. I made a big mess and used up all the diapers, trying to make them work. And... I don't know what happened, but the fire was my fault too, I just know it. I'm sorry. I failed you."

Master had wrapped his arms around Kaito as the bluenette was speaking, and Kaito was surprised to feel a cold wetness suddenly drip down his neck. Master was breathing evenly, but seemed to be having trouble. His shoulders were quaky. The realization that Master was crying for some reason shocked Kaito. 

Master felt like Kaito did. That's why the human was crying. That's why Master wanted to change. Master didn't care that Kaito had failed. He wasn't disappointed in Kaito. Master was disappointed in himself. Master thought... that _Master_ was a failure.

It took a lot for Kaito to pull away from the silent human, but he knew the answer, and it was really important. Tsun swallowed, ashamed, and wiped at his eyes discreetly, trying to pretend he was alright. That he hadn't just dumped all this on his baby. 

Kaito had to act now. 

Kaito gave Master the answer. Then stared into Master's eyes, willing the human to understand, accept, and then answer Kaito. Tsun looked down at his hand where Kaito had placed half the yellow post-it notes. Then back up into serious blue eyes. He felt so moved that it was hard to catch his breath.

Tsun slowly took the pen Kaito held out next, and placed its tip on the top note, a little shakily.

'Kaito tells Master if he hates being called Master's baby.' Tsun wrote. It took a lot of nerve to hand it to Kaito. Tsun wondered if Kaito had felt this scared earlier, when handing the first post-it note over to the human.

Kaito looked at it for a long time. He took the pen back, and placed it on the same note Tsun had written on, replying in tiny letters.

'I don't hate it, Master. But you will love me more if I am a better adult.'

It was Tsun's turn to stare at the note. He stared at it so long that Kaito's confidence broke and he began to fidget.

"I'm going to have to think hard about that," Tsun said at long last. "But you don't have to choose, you know, Kaito. After all, you can be both."

Kaito and Tsun walked to the garage, got buckled in, and left the parking garage. Both human and Vocaloid were deep in thought, for the entire rest of the way home.


	34. Chapter 34

"Kaito, wait at the door for a minute," Master unbuckled the bluenette's seat belt and moved away, so that the Vocaloid could get out of the car. "Can you hang onto this bag for me? I'll come get you in just a minute."

Kaito's red-polished nails reached forward and accepted the slightly bag that Master had just purchased. He was curious about it. He didn't want to wait at the door. He wanted Master to reassure him that the mess they had left there was okay. Kaito nodded and waited for Master as the human went inside first.

"I knew I left it in here," Master whispered and spotted the small tub of Hagen Daaz in its thin plastic bag, tipped over on its side on the kitchen counter. The bag was flimsy, but it had clearly done a good job of keeping the oozing, melted sweet from making an even bigger mess in the kitchen. 

Uprighting the whole shebang, the human carefully brought it to the trash can. He looked down at the melted ice cream, and wondered briefly whether it could be re-frozen, with Kaito none the wiser. But a quick taste of one finger dipped in the melted fluid had Master shuddering in revulsion. It tasted like burnt plastic, chemicals, and smoke. Not delicious. Not anymore.

Shoving the destroyed treat to the bottom of the trash bag and covering it so Kaito would be less likely to find it by accident, Master straightened, looked around, satisfied himself that nothing else appeared about ready to combust, and returned to the front door to fetch his Kaito.

"I'm going to need to teach you some things," Master realized out loud. "Even though I would do anything to keep you safe, I'll need to rely on you, Kaito. Is it alright?"

Kaito blinked and felt a smile blossoming on his face. Master was going to rely on him! Somehow, the post-its must have worked better than he ever dreamed. Even though Kaito hadn't yet written down that Master would see Kaito as an adult, they must have known through their magic somehow that it's what he wanted. Wondering blue eyes looked downwards at the now-much-smaller stack of yellow notes, that he still held carefully in his hands, and his small smile grew excited. Kaito nodded to Master swiftly.

"I can help, Master," said Kaito, and stepped closer, to prove it.

"That's good, baby," Master said softly, and smiled back, and Kaito wondered why his heart seemed to skip a beat.

It wasn't until Kaito had followed Master the rest of the way back into their house that it registered that Master had called Kaito his baby again. And that, counter-intuitively, it made Kaito feel warm and safe.

"Kuu-chan was right. I really need a shower. Do you need to use the toilet, first, before I get in there?" Master bent down and picked up a stuffed toy from the floor as they walked towards the bathroom. Kaito hastily found two other stuffed toys, and picked those ones up as well before Master could "notice" them, then ran over to the couch to deposit them. The look on Kaito's face was funny to see, but Master hid his smile and pretended not to notice anything, and kept talking as though he hadn't stopped. "...Then I'll show you what I bought at the store, and after that, we'll need to clean up. Should we order pizza instead of cooking?"

Kaito blinked, and straightened his back. Cleared his throat.

"Yes, that is fine, Master. Pizza. Okay. And, I can clean up while you are in the shower..." Kaito trailed off, remembering that there was a mess in the bathroom, but Master interrupted his thoughts.

"I'd like to clean up together. Let's do it together, Kaito. Okay?" 

Master didn't want to say it out loud to Kaito, but he was worried his baby might get hurt somehow if he wasn't supervised. At least until the human had had the chance to figure out any dangerous things that he needed to teach Kaito to stay away from for now. It was pure thoughtless neglect that he'd gone to work so carefree this morning, leaving the Vocaloid alone without even a way to ask for help if something had happened. Master's gut twisted as he thought that, but it was true.

"We'll do better this time," Master said, and didn't expect the solemn reply nod Kaito gave him in response. 

...

The bathroom was just as bad a mess as they'd left it. Kaito hovered at the doorway as Master scanned the room.

Soaked, waterlogged bath towels slung over the shower curtain and slumped on the floor. Discarded, apparently clean, but no longer viable disposable nappies, in a sprawled mess, all with busted sticky tabs. All the things from under the sink, from toilet bowl cleaner to bubble bath, to things Tsun didn't even remember that he owned... no longer under the sink. Giant puddles of shower water all over the floor. Master was scared to look in the toilet, but when he did, he felt a strong sense of relief there weren't stuffed animals or something terrifying shoved down inside it.

Kaito was looking at Master. Master sweatdropped. Then the human put an awkward 'well, I guess that's just how it is' smile on his face, and shrugged for Kaito's benefit. "...Maybe I should teach about the washing machine, before my shower, Kaito."

"Washing machine?" Kaito echoed. Master nodded. Kaito's face looked so uncertain. He didn't realize he was fidgeting with the post-it notes. 

Tsun had to resist the impulse to stop Kaito's anxious movements. The red-tipped nails on the normally blue-tipped, sweet, soft, cute, slim hands, that couldn't keep totally still when nervous. The slight wrinkled look around Kaito's silky, pale forehead. The soft blue tangle of Kaito's currently teased hairstyle, which was framing his face nicely. The serious look in those eyes that were Master's treasure. Tsun wondered for a moment if Kaito would put his thumb into his mouth like his self-proclaimed "bad habit" he sometimes did.

"Master?" Kaito asked, and Tsun shook himself mentally.

"Let's bring the dirty towels. I will show you where it is, baby," Master said. He couldn't resist touching Kaito's hair as the Vocaloid came into the room next to him, and Kaito glanced at Master, but then smiled, as if a little shy. Master's heart responded, but after that, the work of gathering up the gross, sloshy towels seemed as easy as a nice daydream.

...

"When anything made of clothes or fabric gets dirty, they just go into this machine," Master explained. Kaito looked dubiously at the big machine that apparently had been tucked away out of immediate sight in the house. "You don't need to do anything to start it. Just don't start it when I am not home. I'll show you more, when there's less to learn than today."

Kaito nodded, and dropped his arm load of saturated bath towels into the machine. He peered inside. The towels just stayed there. Nothing happened. It was a little disappointing.

"Some things are easy to wash in a machine," Master continued, seeing his Vocaloids discontent. "But some can become destroyed if they are washed that way, so until I say it's okay, don't run it on your own, or something unexpected could happen."

"Oh," Kaito said in a small voice. Some things could be destroyed, unexpectedly? "What... um..."

"Yes?" Master prompted, and looked curious.

"What about... the dishwasher? In... the kitchen?" Kaito's question was a mumble at the end. He already thought he knew the answer, and he didn't like the answer.

"The dishwasher?" The gears in Master's head worked, and he put his head in his hand briefly, figuring something else, before realizing Kaito could see it. Clearing his throat, the human tried not to sweatdrop. "Well, the dishwasher is like the washing machine. Like most machines. You have to know how to use them properly, or... know how to get help, if something goes wrong. And it isn't working right now, but if you're ever not sure the proper way to use something, just wait for me to tell you how."

"..." Kaito didn't respond, but he seemed busy looking anywhere other than Master for several moments. Master was about to break the awkward silence when Kaito pre-empted him. "Master... What is the proper way... to use ME, Master? Since... I am a machine, too, of sorts..?"

Master lost all his words. He shook his head slowly, slowly, then faster. No. No. No. No way. No way. That wasn't happening. That line of thought? No way.

"No. Kaito. No. I mean, yes. But no." Master said strongly, clear as mud. "I mean... if you look at it one way, humans are machines, too. But there's a huge difference."

"What is the difference?" Kaito asked, needing to know and not knowing why the need was so strong.

"Feelings, maybe?" Master grasped for an answer, knowing what was true but not how to describe it well. " Kaito, you and a dishwasher... you may have some parts that are somehow similar in some way, but... you're nothing like a dishwashing machine. You're not just a machine. You're not a toy, either. You're precious. Maybe that's the difference. Because you have feelings. If a thousand dishwashers burned up, I wouldn't care at all, as long as you were safe. You're my child. Humans have things in common with components of other stuff, too, but we're not the same. It's different."

"What if I wasn't your child, Master?" Kaito pressed in a voice that told Master that the human hadn't said the right thing. "You wouldn't love me anymore, if I wasn't? If I wasn't a child, would I be the same as a dishwasher? What is it that makes you love me? What is it I have to protect, so it doesn't go away, Master? Tell me. What is the thing that makes you love me?"

Tsun didn't really have an answer to that. It was such a serious question, as if Kaito's beautiful, concerned eyes weren't already proving it with their wide blue intensity. But Kaito wasn't really asking why his Master loved him. He was asking what he could do to control the human's love, so that if it faded, he could have the power to get it back. Kaito wanted one thing that Tsun would tell him, one thing he could control.

But everything changes. One day, everything about Kaito would be different. His height, maybe. His hair, maybe even his eyes? Could Vocaloids gain or lose weight? Could their voices wear out? Could their memories deteriorate someday? Their likes and dislikes change or evolve? Would Kaito's body age, even more? Someday? Even the way Kaito looked at his Master right now, it could all change someday. Which thing that changed, would change the human's love for his Kaito? What thing, exactly, that if it were changed, would mean Tsun could live without his baby, and still be a whole person, and not feel that loss as explicitly as he had felt it every day before miraculously bringing Kaito home, finally?

Then again, if the answer was, "I love you because I feel that way" then how could Kaito ever feel secure? The Vocaloid couldn't control a human's feelings, so then what? Just be at the mercy of when Tsun changed his mind? As if love was as simple to change as deciding what color slacks to wear that day?

"There's too many things, Kaito. To pick just one," Tsun slowly replied. "I love so many things about you, but just one thing isn't enough. You would have to take every last thing about you away, for me to even think about not loving you. And, if you took every last thing away, you wouldn't exist anymore. So... as long as Kaito exists... just you, Kaito... there won't be only one thing that makes me love you."

"What things? Exactly?" Kaito demanded. He ignored the wetness on his hands from the soaked towels he had carried. He stood very close to Master, needing to know more than what the human had just explained. But Tsun was smiling now, and touched Kaito's bangs and face.

"All kinds of things," Master said. "Things like... your curious questions. And... that you're with me... And... things like..."

"Yes?" Kaito asked. Master's fingers were touching his cheek, cupping his face in the human's hand. It felt nice. It relaxed the Vocaloid a bit. "Things like what, Master?"

"Things like... how cute you are. Things like... your soft, beautiful hair," Master touched the fringe of the fashion hairdo Miku had given him a short while ago. Then the human leaned in and kissed the tips of Kaito's hair. Kaito's eyes became softer, and his voice became softer too, as he asked again: What other things, than those?

"Things like your cheeks, Kaito. And... your nose. And... your forehead. And... your fingers, no matter what color your nails are painted," Master kept talking gently, softly, and pressed a soft kiss that was little more than a breathy touch of lips, to each of the body parts he spoke of, one by one. Kaito breathed a little more shallowly himself, and leaned in towards his Master.

"And... things like your hugs... and going to sleep together... I love those things, baby," Master whispered at last, and Kaito's half-lidded eyes stared at the human in front of him, feeling the urge to do just that. Go to bed, and never leave it. To keep Master there, with him, forever. The soft, whispering voice of Master made him feel warm and fuzzy and peaceful.

"Oh, haha," Master suddenly said, and laughed in self-chagrin, slightly startling the bluenette. "But, that might be better once I'm washed up and don't stink like I haven't bathed in days. Right, baby?" Master winked, but seemed awkward.

"I want a bottle, Master," Kaito said abruptly. Master blinked. "When you come out of the shower. My stomach feels funny."

It was a lie, but Master didn't need to know that. Kaito did feel funny, but it was a neediness, and it could only be filled with lots of attention, and warmth, and maybe some snuggling up together. Baby blue eyes watched Master carefully, and blinked as the human's face slowly blushed all the way to the tips of his ears. Master had gotten the message loud and clear: _Take care of me and make me feel loved. I want you right here, Master._

"You've got it, sweetheart," Master said, then reached out and ruffled Kaito's silky blue hair, undoing all the hard work Miku had done in a sheer moment of mussing. "Do you want a story, too?"

"I want Master," Kaito replied, stubborn. "But a story would be okay, too."

Master smiled at Kaito, and Kaito could swear he could feel a quiet something, almost radiating from the human. Kaito wasn't sure what it was, but if Master was smiling, it was probably very okay.


	35. Chapter 35

'I wonder what it means,' Master asked himself as the hot water rained down on him from above. 'He was so cute asking me for a bottle, but...'

The soap washing away the stiffness on the human's skin felt wonderful, but Master didn't tarry long in the shower. The slight fragrance of shampoo and conditioner and humidity overcame the vague must smell that had accumulated in the bathroom over the last few hours in the bathroom, from the piles of soaked towels Kaito had left on the floor earlier that day.

Tsun turned the water off once the conditioner had rinsed cleanly away. The introspective Master stared at the water as it swirled down the drain, leaving only a few droplets behind here and there. There was so much he didn't know. Whether Kaito had asked for the bottle because he needed and loved the human in a secure way... or an insecure one, despite Tsun's own craving to provide safety for his new, sweet, blue-haired Vocaloid.

The far-away sound of the washer swishing ran in the background, as Tsun grabbed a clean shirt, and used it to dry his hair most of the way, before hanging it over the curtain rod. The quirkily-smiling human offered a swift gratitude that his baby hadn't thought to mop up the mess that was the bathroom, with Tsun's clothes, in addition to all the towels. The remaining clothes went on the human's body. A few moments with his razor, and a few more with his toothbrush later, and Tsun almost felt appropriate again.

"I still have to go over the way to use the new cell phones with him," Tsun mumbled as he tried to comb his still-slightly-damp hair into a semblance of properness. "I hope it really was okay I took this shower first, even though I needed it."

Looking at the empty package of nappies in the bathroom garbage for a long moment, Tsun wondered a few other things, as well.

The human Master opened the bathroom door to a shock of cooler, drier air, and a pair of incredibly blue eyes glued seriously on the spot where the bathroom door had been a moment ago. Tsun blinked. Kaito stared, and did not blink.

"Baby..?" Tsun asked, worried. Though Master had taken only 10 minutes or so to clean up- had not dallied in there- guilt and anxiety stirred in the human. Why was Kaito just standing in front of the door? Did he need to use the bathroom? "Are you okay? You could have come inside, you know."

"..." Kaito finally blinked, then tilted his head as if thinking. Then looked a little away and down, but the intense seriousness of the Vocaloid's beautiful blue eyes softened, and it seemed to Tsun that the tensely kept corners of the mouth of the bluenette in front of him relaxed. Kaito didn't speak, but seemed to be waiting, or thinking.

"Did you pick a story, Kaito? It'll just take me a minute to warm up something for you. Do you want to hop in bed?" Tsun smiled, his own eyes softening as he took in the shape of his beloved child. It didn't matter that Kaito was adult-sized. Every time the human Master looked at his Kaito, he just felt it. This was his baby.

Kaito nodded his soft blue-haired head, and glanced up to Master's gaze, then smiled, seeming a little shy. Master's heart skipped a beat. He smiled goofily back, wondering if he was blushing from how cute Kaito was. The encouraged Vocaloid looked up even more, then stood closely to his Master, and wrapped one slender hand, tipped with red fingernail polish, warmly into Tsun's hand. It was as if Kaito was nonverbally asking to go with Tsun until the bottle was made.

"Okay, sweetie," Tsun replied, quietly, his eyes still smiling softly. As if Kaito had spoken. Tsun squeezed Kaito's hand gently back, and the pair walked the short distance to the kitchen together.

Kaito's hand tensed as they went in, but relaxed slowly. The room still reeked a bit strongly of smoke and plastic, and Tsun worried whether the powdered Instant Breakfast mix would have been contaminated by the flavor. Squeezing, then releasing Kaito's hand, Master ran the water to warm it, and began getting the bottle ready. He tested it on the inside of his wrist, making sure it would be a comfortable temperature... then, his worry still in his mind, Tsun tested the flavor of the bottlr for a moment, too. 

It tasted fine. No burnt flavor. Nodding to himself, then wiping off the nipple, Tsun looked up in surprise as he heard a small noise coming from Kaito's direction.

The blue-haired Vocaloid had both his hands over his mouth, and his head was ducked down. Tsun frowned, suddenly concerned. Was Kaito feeling sicker than he had known? But then the sound came again, breaking free from between the Vocaloid's hands, and Tsun realized it was muffled peals of beautiful laughter. Kaito looked up, his eyes shining with the humor, almost crying from something that was apparently really funny.

"What?" Master asked dumbly, almost astonished. What could Kaito be laughing so hard at? But the question just made the Vocaloid break out into louder laughter. The joyful melody rang through the house. Master couldn't help himself, he stared at Kaito. How could this sweet child make such a beautiful sound? Master didn't even know, but he leaned forward into it, soaking it up like a starving person. Like a person who had never been outside, soaking up the sunshine for the first time. Master's heart throbbed.

"M-master... you were drinking my bottle," Kaito finally managed with a voice thick with mirth. Tsun blinked, then grinned sheepishly back. Kaito wasn't totally wrong, after all. The human didn't correct his blue-haired baby by rationalizing the bottle test, since it would have just reminded Kaito of the fire, and stressed the sweet Vocaloid back out.

"It looked yummy," Master teased instead, grinning. "So I thought I would try it!"

Kaito laughed again. Then he looked appraisingly at Master, though he kept smiling a little.

"I want you to snuggle up with me," the Vocaloid reminded Tsun. Kaito grabbed Tsun's hand and waited for the human.

"I don't know if I can get used to this red polish," Master said conversationally as they walked to the bedroom. The bedtime story- though this was too early for actual bedtime- was on the bedside table. The human pulled back the covers on the bed and waited for Kaito to hop up and in, before pulling the covers up to the Vocaloid's mid-chest, before sliding in after the bluenette. "But the hairstyle Miku-chan gave you is pretty cool."

"Noo," Kaito moaned, as if remembering the brush that did it, and how it tugged at him, but Master laughed a little, and it was a safe feeling. Kaito smiled. When Master laughed, he felt happy. Master picked up the bottle in one hand, the story in the other, and had no remaining arms with which to snuggle Kaito with. "Master, I am ready."

"Okay," Tsun responded, and handed Kaito the bottle. The Vocaloid did not take it. He just looked at it. "Don't you want it?"

"...Yes," Kaito said, then stared at Master. Master looked back for a brief moment.

"Um," Seeming lost for what to do for that moment, Master then smiled. "Kaito, do you want to hold the book? When you are ready for me to read, you can open it."

Kaito took that item after consideration, and held it.

A warm arm snaked around the Vocaloid then, and pulled him a little closer to the human. Kaito's eyes partly closed as he felt the gentle heat radiating from his Master right next to him, and felt the soft breath from the human as Master encouraged him to get more comfortable. Kaito snuggled up, not minding the book too much, until his face was right next to Master's soft, soft chest. Kaito could feel and hear the life in his human Master as Tsun's breath and heart made a rhythm of their own.

Kaito's eyes were closed in warm, safe happiness when he felt something soft and slightly rubbery touch his lips gently. Master waited with the bottle until Kaito's soft pink lips opened enough to let him have the nipple of the baby bottle. And he held it for Kaito, giving the Vocaloid breaks every now and then, and letting the sweet blue-haired adult-sized child have the most relaxed, slow-paced, and comfortable meal Kaito may have ever had up to that point.

Tsun kept waiting for the blue eyes to look up at him and ask for the story, but Kaito just drank his nutritional drink slowly, snuggled up very closely. When the Vocaloid did look up at Master, it took the human's breath away, because of the expression of pure safety, security, and gentle, pure love in the blue eyes.

"Oh," Master said softly. It was barely even a whisper of a breath. "Oh. My sweet, beautiful baby Kaito. I love you."

Kaito snuggled just a little bit closer, and took the bottle's nipple in just a little stronger, and smiled really big around the plastic nipple in his mouth. Kaito's soft hair tickled Tsun, as the human bent slightly. The sudden need to kiss Kaito's head was too strong to resist, and Tsun did not regret it at all when he gave in.

"I love you more than anything," Tsun whispered again, feeling soft skin and smelling clean, soft hair, and the warm pressure of Kaito's proximity. "I love you."


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long delays between updating on my in-progress stories. Life is being too demanding of time and energy. 
> 
> I'm so grateful to you who read my stories keeping providing feedback and making sure I don't forget what I want to finish! ;3; Thank you so much for reading my fanfiction, you make my day every time.

Kaito listened to his Master's heartbeat. The rhythmic sound was steady, slow and calm; a soft but strong pulse. The blood it pumped through veins that were human in nature was fluid in sound, and as warm as the soft skin that covered it up. The vague, sweet taste of milk and vanilla was a subtle perfume as Kaito breathed in, and out, wondering if his code could match the human's heartbeat who snuggled together with him. The bottle in Master's hand was empty, and was taken away when Kaito had finished.

It gave him a feeling he didn't know how to explain. A feeling of wondering. A feeling of wishing to sing a song whose lyrics and tune he didn't know. But the rhythm- that he knew. It was the rhythm he heard in Master's heartbeat, as he listened quietly, held securely in a warmth without a need for speech, for exactly as long as he wished to stay there.

Kaito didn't expect to ever feel ready to move from the quiet moment. Not for any reason. For a story, for a movie, for a change of clothes. He was acutely aware that it wasn't really bedtime yet- the sun glowed encouraging, pale light through the window. But the blue-haired Vocaloid had a lot on his mind. Too much to think about, maybe. Too much to fully understand, maybe, too.

Hands that were neither slender or perfectly elegant hugged Kaito a little closer, while blue eyes closed and Kaito's breath sighed gently, then inhaled again softly, and the Vocaloid listened to that heartbeat. Wrapped in warmth. Wrapped up in arms of love.

And then, just as quickly as that, Kaito felt alright to open his eyes again. His Master was smiling; a dreamy expression, like the human was in some state of blissful heaven. Kaito's eyelashes felt heavy for a moment at seeing the face Tsun was making.

"Master, please tell me a story," Kaito said, but his voice felt strange to him. It sounded softer, younger somehow. But if Master noticed, he didn't mention it. The human's eyes focused a little more and the human's smile grew gentler... though Tsun still seemed relaxed, and happy at the chance to make Kaito happy. Kaito wondered what his Master was thinking in that moment.

"Of course," Master said, "What book did you pick, sweetie? Shall I read it from the beginning?"

"I want to hear a story about you, Master," distantly, the words came out of Kaito, as though someone else was speaking them, seeming unreal and fuzzy in substance. 

He vaguely wondered to himself if maybe he hadn't fallen asleep moments before, and this maybe was a dream right now. The whole atmosphere of the room, and the warmth surrounding him, had a dreamlike quality. And his anxiety, normally almost ever-present, felt far away from the present.

"You do?" Master seemed surprised, and for a moment, Kaito felt an sense of disjointedness- as if reality was trying to break into the calm moment, to take him away from it, back to coldness and stress- but it passed quickly, within the next two soft, gentle heartbeats. Master's breath tickled the short blue hairs touching Kaito's smooth neck as the human breathed. The sound of the heartbeat was in Kaito's ears again, and he breathed with the human.

Tsun was thinking, but the silence was friendly, close. After a moment, the human Master buried his face in the top of Kaito's hair. It messed up the hairstyle as Tsun rubbed his cheek against Kaito's hair and breathed in.

"Alright," Tsun said. "I'll tell you a story about your Master, then."

Kaito stared up at the human who was, in that moment, taller than the Vocaloid, due to their positions. Blue Vocaloid eyes; framed by a sweet, adult-looking face, and soft cheeks that loved ice cream, watched Tsun.

"Once upon a time," Tsun began in an almost faltering-sounding voice that was a mix of quiet voice and soothing lilt of a lullaby- if such a lullaby could be forgiven to miss a few notes every once in a while; 

"Once upon a time, there lived a certain human being... who wanted something very much. The thing that this human being wanted... was something that could not at first be understood by any of the words they themselves knew at the time. Because they had never before experienced what they needed, having never had it before, they could not describe it, or know how to go about filling their desire. 

"But although they could not describe their longing, this human in our story felt that everyone who tries hard enough, may someday be rewarded for their work, and maybe find their place in life, and then possibly, find their happiness. So, even though this human never felt complete, and often was rejected or felt alone, they worked as hard as they could, still hoping that someday, they would find the thing they longed for, and no longer feel distressed. 

"One day, maybe the thing they needed and longed for would come into their life. That human was me, your Master. A long, though maybe not so long, time ago, Kaito."

Kaito found his slim, red-painted fingernails softly clenching into little fists in the folds of blanket fabric that comfortingly surrounded both him and his Master. The sensation of softly spun cotton on the bluenette's grasping fingers felt reassuring, and was distracting enough that even though Kaito still wondered if he were in a dream, he felt he could stay put regardless. Still warm, and still safe. But he felt a need to snuggle a little closer to the source of the heartbeat in Master's chest, and the human allowed it, as Tsun continued his story slowly.

"But... there were some things different about this human, from other humans. ...I mean, most humans _are_ different from other humans, in some way or another. But... this human felt... knew... the difference more deeply than other differences, knew that it was a less... common... difference... and learned that those who found out about it, rejected that human being. Still, the person wished for the same things as other people. And the human aimed to do any and all of the things, that only _they_ could do, the best that they could. Waiting for the future that they weren't sure would happen, and continuing to work hard, even though they didn't know yet why it would help, to try so hard, before they even knew the name of what they needed most.

"It could be that because this person had had many experiences that were without love, that they thought wistfully to themselves, that if they could ever love someone, they would want to do it without condition. They dreamed about the day that they would find someone- a partner, and spend their life with that person, and raise a family together. They dreamed of the children they would have together, and the bond they would share. How they would want to let their child know they were safe and loved, regardess of differences. They realized that this was where their heart laid, and then their dreams became beautiful, and they found the words that described their longing well.

"But the human in this story found out that sometimes, hard work isn't enough to reach a dream, and sometimes, how you are born isn't something you can change sheerly by the method of working harder at it. The human found out that their longings would never come true. But they still longed, still felt incomplete, and still dreamed. Because they could not stop their wishes. And, because it was what they had always done, they kept working hard at everything... because to stop would mean their life and loneliness... was without meaning. They decided to dream in secret. Maybe they could not manage to do otherwise. They had to keep hoping, you see.

"So the human continued to work very hard, continued to try to fit in, to be accepted, and, when no one was looking, they continued to dream. The human collected many things towards their dream. It helped them for a while, every time, to remind them that they still loved what they loved. But they did this in secret- as they did all things that were different, in secret... because they felt no one would understand why any person would long for something that isn't already theirs. The human feared that others would say to the human, that only certain people, who fit certain criteria, deserved to be permitted to dream and love and wish for something that made them happy and content and complete. They feared what would happen if the secrets were found out, even though the secrets hurt no one. It made them different, and that was enough.

"...No matter what things the person collected, even though the things alleviated some of their sadness for a while, their longing was never ended. No matter how hard the person tried to work, there were still those who rejected them. So, the person kept more and more to themselves. With all their secrets hidden away as best as they could manage, eventually, they moved to a new area, worked at a new place, and did their best to never be anything but a hard worker who was normal in all other ways. They pretended to be like all other people, so that no one would know or find out. They made a new friend, who they came to care about, and cherished that friend. But they still felt alone, and still kept their secrets very close. It seemed like the best way to live.

"But then, one day," Tsun paused, and with serious eyes, seemed unable to look away from Kaito for a moment, "One day, the human walked into a store, and everything they loved and wished for and dreamed of; everything they ever wanted, stood right in front of them. And looked at them with blue eyes. And the human knew, right then: this was what they had longed for, all that time. I knew it the moment I saw you. And... When we left the store, when we came home together, all I could think of was... wanting you to... needing you to know that... that no matter who I am, you're just yourself, Kaito. Impossibly precious, perfect. Loved.

"That... the person that is 'yourself' is okay. No... Is better than okay. It's everything that matters. 

"That my dreaming, before knowing you... that those dreams were sad dreams. But the reality of you? That's real, and it was so sudden and beautiful that I didn't know how to respond to suddenly being... happy. When I touched your face in the store... the feeling of connecting. I felt like I recognized you in that moment, and knew I was for you. 

"And then, I was scared. Scared to lose you. Scared you would feel alone if I messed up. Scared that I wasn't deserving or capable, and that... you'd be unhappy, even though I love you so much... because when my dream suddenly materialized for real, I suddenly thought: I might fail you. And then... I... wouldn't be able to hope anymore, because no matter what else, the one I need... it's you, Kaito.

"...Today, I thought that I was making you sad, and that..." breathing in a deep breath of the gentle scent of Kaito's shampoo, Tsun paused, breathed out. As if to reassure himself. He let the sentence go unfinished, though he continued speaking in a gentle, if serious, tone, while he hugged the blue-haired adult child to him more closely.

"But... you talked to me, and now... I see that I need to trust you. I know there's a difference, Kaito. Between dream and reality. Between normal and... whatever other people perceive as strange. But maybe... I think the difference is okay this time? We don't need to rush to happiness. I want our journey to be full of happiness, rather than the destination. You don't need to be anything different to be accepted by me, your Master. I want you to be able to be yourself- not just the yourself I saw in the storeroom. The self that makes you happy.

"And I... don't want to go back to work!" Master suddenly laughed through his choked voice. The sudden and unexpected loudness of the laugh should have startled Kaito, but the baby in Tsun's arms was, after all, also an adult. Maybe not in this moment. Maybe in this moment, Master was the only adult in the room, and Kaito could just be loved and pampered and snuggled. But the Vocaloid identified with the description of having sad dreams, even now. He identified with the loneliness of being rejected. And, with Master, he identified with being desperate to make the person who meant a lot to him be happy and be allowed to love without worry.

And, to receive love, without worry, too. With the taste of warm milk still on his lips, Kaito suddenly felt more like an adult, thinking those things, and the strange fuzzy feeling started to lift, though not in a bad way.

"You asked me before, what it is I love about you, baby," Master murmured almost to himself, it seemed. "About what thing exactly would make me take my love away. I know you asked it so that you could try to change yourself, to become what I long for. I know it, because I have been feeling the same way. But if you changed yourself, Kaito, you wouldn't be you. That's why you don't need to change yourself. I don't think the feeling of wanting to fight yourself feels good. It makes me want to cry. 

"But maybe, when we're together here, by ourselves, instead of changing who we are, we just... can be ourselves, and know it's alright, and be safe? In a moment of being ourselves- that's when we can know it's true when we say, 'I love you.' And that'd be okay? ...Do you think so? The rest of it can be anything and still be manageable, as long as you can be you." 

"Master is a hopeless romantic," Kaito thought aloud to himself. Then his already pale face drained of color. He had said it out loud. And it had come out wrong. Would the words break the moment? Kaito looked up desperately and clung to the blanket harder. His feelings trembled in anxiety. Again. It was back; the worry.

"Yep," Master's voice sounded rueful, but he kind of smiled at his baby. "Only for you, though."

Kaito ducked his head down and knee-jerk reaction hid his suddenly wide, blue eyes with the blanket. He wasn't sure why, but his face felt incredibly hot all of a sudden, and he felt a little too shy for Master to perhaps see exactly why.

"Kaito? Kaito? Come out, and play, baby!" Master asked plaintively, as if the human was incapable of lifting the blanket to see his Vocaloid. As if maybe the blankets were too heavy, and weighed 200 tons. Kaito peeked one blue eye out to see if Master was looking, then ducked back under the blanket. It was safe to be shy, and under the covers Kaito could still be right next to Master, regardless of his blushing from the tip of his nose to the bottoms of his ears.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to cuddle this blanket instead of my Kaito," Master said in a woeful tone. Kaito saw a shadow move beyond the fabric of the blanket, and yelped in surprise as surprisingly strong arms hugged him suddenly, from the outside of the blanket. "I'll have to hug this blanket so tight! It's almost as good to hug as my Kaito, but I don't know why!" 

The bluenette's face broke out into a silly smile at the teasing, but Master didn't see it. When, a few minutes later, Kaito needed to come up for air, the arms sensed the movement and relaxed, and soft blue, ruffled hair broke out from underneath the bedding like a flower blooming in spring.

"Ah! Look who it is!" Master exclaimed in delight and clapped his hands. Kaito laughed, still blushing a little, as his human kissed his forehead. Then Master tackled the grown, male Vocaloid, and tickled his ribs until Kaito found he had to cry out for mercy, breathless in beautiful laughter.

When Master stopped, Kaito was relieved, but a small part of him wished Master would keep playing together forever. Sitting up tall, Kaito became aware that Master was now shorter than himself, but it was alright. The warm feeling stayed inside Kaito's code, real and present.

"Let me show you the things I bought, if you're ready," Master suggested, smiling, as if proud of something Kaito had done. 

The bluenette nodded his acquiescence, hopped down from the bed, and waited for his human to untangle from the blanket, and join him. Tsun grabbed the empty baby bottle, and had Kaito giggling helplessly to himself all the way back to the kitchen, as Tsun mock-pretended to drink from the bottle again and again, acted surprised, and then winked at Kaito when he was caught doing it, each time.

It seemed for a moment that Master had found a way to tease his baby into laughter, that would never get old, but the reason that Kaito found it so funny would probably always remain a mystery, since although he continued to tease with it, Tsun just could not figure out what was so funny about it, for the life of him.


End file.
